It's Our Time
by RaiPhoenix015
Summary: discontinued It’s always the Seigaku regulars and their great tennis. When five girls appear, tennis is the last thing on everyone’s minds.
1. A Visit To Seigaku

* * *

A/N: Hello!!! It's me Rai, giving you all my very first Prince of Tennis fic. I hope you will enjoy reading my story. Please read and review. Thank you. 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my story, plots, ideas and OCs.

Summary: It's always the Seigaku regulars and their great tennis. When five girls appear, tennis is the last thing on everyone's minds.

* * *

**It's Our Time**

**Chapter 1: A Visit To Seigaku **(which resulted in near-death)

** Raiza POV **

I had everything going for me. I was popular, had a large group of friends, I was respected, admired and practically worshipped. All in all, I was a lucky girl. I was loved.

In school that is, but at home it's a different story.

I woke up feeling happy and excited. I bounded out of bed full of energy, took a quick bath and put on my clothes. I had difficulty deciding what to wear probably because today was the day. In the end I decided to wear a black vest over my favorite long-sleeved blue shirt and black pants with a silver design my friend decorated for me, and put my bluish-black hair in a tight bun and tied on a blue bandana. I picked up my black sports bag and was about to go out when I remembered something very important.

I walked to my bed and pulled something out from under my pillow. It was a beautiful silver necklace with a pendant, an intricately-carved letter R with a pair of wings. It was a gift given to me by my family for my thirteenth birthday and ever since then I always wore it every single day.

I put it on as well as a pair of sunglasses and bounded downstairs to the dining room. As usual, there was my mom eating and talking with Nanako-chan and dad was busy bothering Ryoma-kun who was ignoring him.

"Good morning!!!" I said happily as I sat down between my brother and Nanako-chan.

"Good morning dear." My mom said with a smile.

"Ohayo Rai-chan." Nanako-chan greeted me warmly.

"Mmmm." My bother mumbled with a piece of toast in his mouth. I snatched a piece from his plate and munched on it. I love it when my brother actually wakes up early and has the time to eat. It gives me time to bother him before he leaves, you know, the usual sibling stuff. Ryoma-kun frowned and instead grabbed one of mine. I didn't mind anyway.

As usual though, my father did not even speak to me, he hardly does anyway. He's always busy fawning over his precious tennis prodigy and reading those dirty magazines. The only times he ever talk to me was to scold me, order me around, ask me where Ryoma is or whenever mom tells him to. For him, I'm just a teenager living in his house who happens to call him dad. I've gotten used to what he feels towards me anyway so I don't even bother trying.

After eating his full, my brother stood up. "I'm going."

Not surprisingly, he was met with protests from my dad as well as goodbyes from my mom and cousin. Ryoma-kun ignored my dad, said goodbye and took his sports bag.

I gobbled down the rest of my food and hurried after him.

"Ne, Ryoma-kun, do you have practice again today?" I asked him while he put on his school shoes and I put on my dark blue converse.

Ryoma nodded and straightened. "Yeah, where are you going today?"

I gave my laces a last hard tug before standing up. "I have to get ready and prepare for the tonight."

"Tonight's your performance right?"

I nodded. "Uh-huh, can you come?"

Ryoma looked unsure. "I'll have to cut practice early if I want to watch you…"

I felt something tugging at my chest and I was surprised to feel………pain. But on the outside I still smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry about it, mom and Nanako-chan are coming anyway to watch me, not sure about dad though. Just make sure you do your best in practice today. Ok?"

My brother still looked worried but nodded at the look on my face. "Well, ok if you're sure."

We both headed out the door and out the gate. My brother and I were headed in opposite directions so before he left I did the same thing I always do. I leaned forward and gave him a small peck on the forehead. Then I placed a hand on his head and looked at him. His golden eyes looked gratefully at my deep blue ones and I whispered,

"Remember Ryo-kun that I'm always here whenever you need me."

I pulled away and smiled and he smiled back.

It was our very own personal tradition which we do everyday before we went our separate ways. It's symbolizes our very special bond as siblings as well as friends.

I heard the sound of wheels and instantly gave my brother another kiss on the head before running away.

* * *

**Ryoma POV **

I stared at my sister's retreating back. It has always bothered me that she runs away just as Momo-senpai comes with his bike. I've asked her a few times but she always shrugs it off. Seriously, I'm worried about her.

Momo-senpai arrived just as my sis disappeared.

"Oy, Echizen! Hop on!" Momo-senpai shouted without the usual greeting.

I pretended to look bored. "Why? What's the hurry?"

The older boy looked frantic. "Don't tell me you forgot?! Inui-senpai said that whoever arrives after him has to sample his latest brew! You should be thankful I'm risking my neck for you like this!"

His words were enough to send me pouncing on him and his bike and the next thing I knew we were tearing up the streets on the way to school.

We arrived just as Inui-senpai took a step in the court. I mentally groaned. I almost fell off the stupid bike five times and we almost hit several students and teachers on the way here just to not drink his vile creation. Doesn't that count for something?!

Inui-senpai glanced at his watch and smiled. The first word that came to me was, evil. "Well, well, well, half the regulars and two-thirds of the members are late. I'd better make some more drinks shall I?"

Momo-senpai and I looked around. Indeed a lot of people were late, especially the ones we almost bowled over. But amidst all the people I noticed Buchou, Fuji-senpai and Ryuusaki-sensei, all were late.

Momo-senpai noticed it too. "I thought Buchou, Fuji-senpai and Ryuuzaki-sensei always arrived early. How come they're late?"

I shrugged and tried to look uninterested, even though I was curious. But I soon forgot that as a horrible smell filled the air sending some people choking.

Eiji-senpai, who wasn't late (lucky him), started complaining. "Nya, what's that smell?"

We all saw Inui-senpai heading our way carrying a tray piled high with glasses filled with a really murky black liquid. The smell was coming from his direction.

"Now, now, open up." He said as he set it down and immediately pulled out a notebook and pen.

One by one we all took a glass (might as well get it over with and possibly have him sued for poisoning). We were all about to drink it at the same time, when a voice filled the air.

"Aaron!!! Aaron!!!"

All heads swiveled around to the direction of a young woman pushing along a bicycle. She was wearing the very familiar Seigaku regulars jacket and a very familiar cap on her head with her hair tucked in. I immediately recognized her. Oneesan…

Everybody watched curiously as she headed towards me. I ignored the looks and was more curious (and worried) about why my older sister was there, wearing my cap and jacket. Was something wrong?

Rai-neechan smiled at me. She looked at me above the rim of her sunglasses and said in English. "We accidentally switched bags."

It wasn't unusual since we both have identical bags, but I was more worried about the looks the others were giving her (it was her first time in the school, she usually catches up to me before I reach the gates). Some were eyeing her curiously while others, particularly Arai and his crew, were staring her up and down.

Sis noticed me seething. She didn't need to look around to find out why. She simply removed the jacket, earning her more looks, and removed the cap. Everyone waited with bated breath, but I couldn't help smirking at their defeated looks when they saw that she was wearing the blue bandana underneath to hide her hair. She smiled lightly and handed them to me.

"Seriously Aaron, don't be jealous. I have more refined tastes. I won't stoop as low as to pick on that blonde guy with ugly hair."

Sis cocked her head to the side in Arai's direction behind her and looked at me over her sunglasses. I've always wondered how she could do that. I swear she has eyes at the back of her head.

Some of the people in the crowd chuckled, particularly the ones who understood a little English, while the others asked them what sis said.

Suddenly sis saw the drink in my hand and asked, "May I? I had to ride here as quickly as I could, I'm exhausted."

"Iie." I shook my head. I was worried about what would happen to my one and only sister. I leaned back my head and attempted to drink it all in one gulp and save her from getting sick (or most likely sudden death). But sis was quick and managed to grab it.

"Lisse, give it back! You'll get sick!" I said in English, startling everyone except the one I was talking to. Seriously, everyone knows I've lived in America all my life, so of course I can speak English. But now I was more worried about my sister who was about…to…tip…the…glass……

She drank it all down.

I'm sorry mom. I have failed you.

Everyone watched her expecting her to fall down…but she didn't. I grabbed her arm and dragged her silent form towards the gates.

"Thanks for the drink!" Neechan managed to shout before we disappeared from view.

I looked up at her, worried. Sis shook her head a few times and staggered a bit; she would've fallen down if I hadn't caught her.

After a few more seconds of shaking her head, she smiled. "There, I'm fine now."

"Are you sure? You still look dazed. Maybe I should escort you to your school first. I have free period this morning."

She looked touched and grateful but said, "No, I'll be fine. I'm still a little dizzy but I promise I'll be fine." She placed a hand over her heart. "Scout's honor."

I couldn't help smirking. "Sis, you were never a Scout. You were kicked out remember?"

She laughed and gave me a hug before wheeling the bike away and clutching her bag. She waved and disappeared.

I sighed and jammed my cap on my head. Sis was way too kind sometimes.

I walked back and once I saw the courts littered with unconscious bodies, I felt angry. Something might've happened to Lisse because of that vile despicable evil drink.

Unsurprisingly, terror reigned at the tennis courts that morning. Whether or not you were in or out the courts you would find yourself running from or evading "stray" tennis balls. Everyone was in danger especially a certain juice-making data-gathering member of the regulars.

* * *

** Raiza POV **

I swear today isn't my day. After gulping down my brother's drink I've felt dizzy and could hardly walk, let alone bike, straight. The worst thing was that I hit a lamppost three times, and it was the same one!!!

I rubbed my head. Seriously, if my brother was suddenly found dead in the courts with a glass in his hand, I'll sue the whole lot of them.

"Rai, you're late!!!"

I sighed. Really, I love her. She's one my girls, but I swear if she doesn't stop screaming I won't be held responsible for my actions.

I wheeled the bike towards her. "Go away Trina. I don't feel good."

Trina glared at me. Her auburn hair was tied in its usual low braid and her chocolate brown eyes were glaring at me.

She scoffed. "First you practically push me off my bike on my way to school, then you take it without permission, then you came here late for the meeting and now you're telling me to go away. What's the matter with you?"

I rubbed my ears. Trina was the loudest loudmouth in school with a voice that can be heard fifty miles away. She was a lot of fun and great to hang out with, if only her voice wasn't as loud as a pregnant roaring dinosaur.

"Well sorry." I said sarcastically.

Trina shook her head and lowered her voice. "Sorry, I've just been really stressed out about tonight's performance. Plus you were late and I was worried that something happened to you ON THE DAY OF THE DAMN PERFORMANCE!!!"

I staggered before completely falling on my butt. Man, that girl has one strong set of lungs.

"Fine, fine, geez." I stood up and the next thing I knew Trina had pulled me and practically tossed me on her bike. She started biking towards the direction of the school.

"You're lucky we're all excused for the rest of the day to prepare for tonight."

I sighed. Trina was so stressing about tonight, she definitely needs to calm down before she spontaneously combusts of the pressure. To pass the time I told Trina all about my brother and his senpai's poisonous drinks.

I'm sure you're all wondering about what's going to happen tonight. Well tonight's the annual LHS Music Festival. LHS stands for Lyndon High School, the school where my friends and I go to. It's a school put up here in Japan many years ago by American teacher Jack Lyndon. Most of the people who go here are teens that moved to Japan and Japanese teens who want to associate with teens different from them, so it's basically a school with different cultures.

Anyway, every year the school holds a special Music Festival where the students of the school perform to showcase their musical talents. The festival is actually quite legendary around here because many people know that the school is famous for producing musically talented students, including my friends and yours truly. All in the spirit of modesty of course.

Did I mention that Trina's in charge of tonight's performance? She might be loud but she's a good leader and loves anything to do with upholding the good name of the school. She's vice president of the senior year and the editor of the school's newspaper, so she's well respected and popular.

We reached the school just in time. Many of the kids are already gathered at the front of the school and working out the details for tonight. They all looked pretty excited, but not me. I…suddenly…feel…dizzy……

* * *

** Trina POV **

I couldn't believe it!!! Rai fainted!! That's right!!! RAI FAINTED!!! Right in front of more than half of the student body!!! This is priceless gossip material!!! Front page even!!!

But I sighed inwardly. No matter how much I wanted to post this sweet, sweet, sweet, sweeeeeeet, news at the newspaper's gossip page, I can't. Rai's one of my babes, I can't embarrass her like that. Call it bias if you like, but I still won't put it in. Rai helped me too much for me to embarrass her.

I quickly lifted her up and carried her quickly to the school. It was a good thing that I managed not to scream out loud once she fell off my bike. If I did, everybody might've seen her. Rai's lucky the rest of the students were looking the other way.

I crept towards the nurse's office making sure to avoid the hallways I knew would be packed with students. One of the advantages to being a reporter is that you develop a lot of skills, especially stealth.

Maybe I should add strength as one of my skills. I should really tell Rai to cut down on the burgers.

I managed to reach the nurse's office undetected. I slipped in quickly, dragging Rai along with me. I should've knocked first to make sure that no one was there to laugh and spread the news, but luck was with me that day. The only ones in the office were the nurse and-

"Lara!!!" I shouted relieved.

Sitting there on the hospital bed was another one of my babes, Lara. She saw me and instantly stood up from the bed and rushed towards us. Without another word she took Rai's arms.

I helped Lara heave our friend atop the bed. I was about to speak but the nurse came and saw the body on the bed. She simply walked towards Rai and examined her face before pulling something out of her pocket, an injection with a ridiculously long needle. I wonder how she managed to put that in her pocket?

"Rai it's time for your shot."

Like a rocket Rai shot out from the bed and hid behind Lara. I swore I almost had a heart attack from laughing.

"Hahahahaha!!!!!!"

Rai glared at me while Lara sighed.

Nurse Miko smiled. "There, alive and kicking." She then touched the tip of the needle and flicked it. That's when I realized that it was a fake. I laughed louder.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

"Trina shut up!!!" Rai glared. I couldn't help it. Rai's fear of needles has always been hilarious.

Lara chuckled. As usual, her golden brown hair was put up in its usual ponytail and bounced as she shook her head. She pushed her silver frames up the bridge of her nose and looked at Rai with humor in her eyes. I love Lara's eyes. They're a pretty honey brown and easy to look at. We've told her a lot of times to get contacts so everyone can clearly see her pretty eyes, but she's always refused.

Lara is like our group's voice of reason and sometimes mother. She's always concerned about us and keeps a level-head. She's used to our antics and teaches us to accept the consequences of our actions. She's the president of the senior class and the student government and captain of the girl's volleyball team.

"Rai you really need to get over your fear of needles."

Rai glared. "Oh come on Lara."

Lara smirked. "Maybe we should run tests to help you get rid of your phobia."

Did I mention that Lara was also slightly, teeny-weeny bit sadistic? Ok fine!!! She's way too sadistic for her own good. Everybody knows how scary she can be when she's in the mood. Makes me wonder why they voted her student body president.

Suddenly the door thundered open and standing there panting was……

* * *

Note: I usually update stories once a week so I hope you'll be patient with me. If I'm not able to update that usually means I'm busy in school. 

A/N: Thank you very much for reading my first chapter. Please read and review. More power. Good luck. Stay safe everyone.

Rai

"Imagination is the one weapon against reality."


	2. I'll Tell You A Secret I

* * *

A/N: Hello!!! It's me Rai. Sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy with school projects as well as studying for our NAT exam. Anyway, I hope you will enjoy reading my story. Please read and review. Thanks to all those who reviewed the first chapter. 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my story, plots, ideas and OCs.

Summary: It's always the Seigaku regulars and their great tennis. When five girls appear, tennis is the last thing on everyone's minds

**

* * *

****It's Our Time**

**Chapter 2: I'll Tell You a Secret I** a.k.a. The Choking Incident I

**Sakuno POV**

Of all the students in the class, why did Toru-sensei pick me? He could've asked Horio-kun, even Tomo-chan, but why me?

I sighed and headed out to the courts where I knew Ryoma-kun was running laps. Momo-senpai interrupted class earlier and told us that obaachan punished him for what happened earlier at the courts. And of all the people in the class, Toru-sensei asked me to go get him.

I reached the courts and saw Ryoma-kun going out of the clubroom having finished changing. I took a deep breath before walking up to him and tapping him on the shoulder.

He turned and looked at me curiously.

"O-ohayo Ryoma-kun."

He nodded. "Ohayo."

I mentally sighed. I might as well get it over with.

"A-ano…T-toru-sensei asked me to come get you."

I started to poke my fingers together unconsciously and I blushed when I realized it. I vaguely saw a smirk form on his face. Oh great. Now he probably thinks I'm weird or something.

"M-Momo-senpai told us that obaachan punished you, but…demo…you were late so… W-we should go."

Ryoma-kun sighed. "Hai hai."

We walked side by side back to the school. We were halfway there, but I couldn't resist so I finally decided to ask him.

"R-ryoma-kun w-who was that g-girl that came to see you?"

There I did it.

Ryoma-kun stopped, I did too.

I wasn't there when she came but Tomo-chan was there and told me about her. She said that despite the fact that you couldn't see her hair and her eyes, she looked pretty, had a nice smile and a charming aura around her. Tomo-chan even told me that she thinks they're an item, because they seemed really really close.

I didn't want to think that she and Ryoma-kun were…well…but Tomo-chan kept telling me about her.

And I can't help feeling jealous.

Ryoma-kun and I had formed an odd friendship. He would tell me if he had a girlfriend wouldn't he?

Hah!!! Fat chance of that happening!!!

Ryoma-kun looked at me curiously and I looked down to avoid his gaze.

"A-ano…T-Tomo-chan told me a-and the others are talking about it, so…um…"

Silence

Silence

I could hear my heart pounding in my ears.

Ryoma-kun sighed. "Do you really want to know?"

I looked up at him and nodded.

He cocked his head to the side, looking thoughtful. "You can keep a secret right?"

I was confused but I nodded.

"Meet me at the rooftop at lunch."

Score one for me!!!

Ryoma-kun walked on. I followed after him with a smile, feeling satisfied.

I can't wait for lunch.

* * *

**Lara POV **

"Tsuni what did I tell you?"

Tsuni sighed before closing the door, knocking and opening it again.

"There, you happy mama?"

I sighed. I really should teach her to knock on doors before entering rooms.

Tsuni bounded past me and glomped Rai, making them spin aroung with the force.

"Tsuni I can't breathe."

Tsuni let go of her and giggled. "Oops, sorry Lisse."

Rai took a deep breath and smiled. "No worries."

"You sure?" Tsuni suddenly looked worried. "I felt something was wrong?"

That wasn't at all surprising.

Rai and Tsuni were best friends and despite the fact that Tsuni was a year under her, the two were as close as ever.

Tsuni was bouncy and energetic. She was always hyper and loved to have fun. She might be the youngest in our group but she's one of the most mischievous and brainy (in a shrewd kind of way.)

With her firey-red hair, pale pink eyes and thin built; Tsuni wasn't very athletic-looking. The truth was that Tsuni was a born and bred athlete. She's into volleyball, track and field, basketball, soccer and karate.

Tsuni also has a talent to easily convince or persuade people. She was the one who convinced Rai to take up volleyball, badminton, soccer and karate.

Rai hugged her BFF. "I'm fine, really."

"Nurse Miko maybe you should examine her, just in case." Trina piped up.

Nurse Miko smiled and asked everyone to sit down. Once we're all settled in, she asked "So Rai, maybe you should tell us exactly what happened before I examine you."

Rai told us her story. I was worried about her condition but I was also interested in the juice she drank. That must have been the famous juice I've heard a lot from my older brother.

I wonder if I can get a sample. It'll be useful for the volleyball team…or maybe for blackmail.

* * *

**Tsuni POV **

I so cannot believe we talked half the day away!!! It's lunchtime already and Nurse Miko wasn't able to examine Lisse thanks to Trina, who dragged us out after remembering the people waiting for her out in the field.

I can understand why Trina-chan was in a hurry as I saw her zoom past the students. Ami is so having a fit right about now!!!

I ran after Trina-chan while dragging along a heavy Rai. I couldn't help looking at my best friend and commenting,

"You know, Lisse, you should really cut down on the burgers."

I received a glare, to which I directed a cheeky smile.

When we reached the field the first thing we saw was a very angry and furious Amiya Evans.

I grinned and waved. "Hiya Ami-chami-chan. You look very nice today. Did you do something with your hair?"

I swear the temperature dropped below freezing as Ami glared at me. That girl can stare at a wall until it melted, evaporated and formed into a wall again. Good thing I'm immune.

Rai sighed from beside me. "You really wanna die young, don't you?"

Trina-chan came forward. "Ami babe, chill for a sec. I'm here now, let me explain."

Ami-chami directed her glare at Trina-chan.

The person on the receiving end grew angry. "What's with that look? I have a reasonable explanation as to why I'm late. What the heck's the matter with you?"

Ami-chami couldn't take it anymore, so she shouted back. And let me tell you, Ami's the only one who can match the intensity of Trina's voice.

"What the hell do you think is wrong?! You were gone for half the day!!! Everyone's going crazy!!! We didn't know what to do because you weren't here yet!!! The festival's tonight in case you've forgotten!!!"

Ooh, catfight, catfight.

Rai knocked me lightly on the head. "Stop encouraging them."

"Did I say that out loud?"

Rai sighed "No duh. Lookat them, they're practically at each others' throats, and it's all thanks to you."

I semi-ignored her and concentrated on the war between both of my friends. Don't get me wrong. I love them both, but their fights were always entertaining.

"It's not my fault!!! I had something important to do. So go blame Rai, not me!!!"

"HEY!!! Don't drag me into your quarrel."

They both ignored Rai. Ouch. That was mean.

"So?! It was still your responsibility to be here!!! Girl, the festival's tonight!!! I don't wanna go out there and embarrass myself!!!"

I couldn't help but shake my head.

Ami's singing debut is tonight, so it's understandable why she's nervous, but come on!!! Ami's a fantastic singer!!!

Trina softened and shook her head with a chuckle. She came over and hugged Ami.

"Oh, please. Number one, you are a great singer. Number two, I'm here now so don't worry. And number three, babe, I got your back. I'm not gonna let you be embarassed. I promise."

The two smiled at each other.

_Bring. Bring._

Ouch. Sentimental moment here. Who's phone was that?

"Oops."

Lara-mama appeared.

"Sorry about that."

I placed my hands on my hips. "Mama you runied a moment here."

Lara shrugged before pulling out her phone and taking the call.

When she was finished, she was in a state of panic.

"Trina!!!"

"What?"

"That was my older brother on the phone!!! He said something about your sister fainting!!!"

"WHAT!!!" Ami, Rai and I screamed as Trina paled and started chanting "OMG" again and again.

Ami shook her hard. "Snap out of it Trin!!! Come on, let's get out of here!!!"

Trina stopped. "But-the festival-the performers-the teachers-"

"Your sister's more important!!!" I shouted.

"Well someone has to stay here." Trina still argued visibly torn. God, she can be so stubborn sometimes.

Rai-chan couldn't take it anymore. She piped up.

"Ok. Trina has to go, obviously. Lara has to go because her brother was the one who contacted her. Ami-"

Ami looked at her and raised an eyebrow inquiringly.

"-will go simply because." Rai stated. "So Tsuni and I will stay here."

Aww. I wanted to see Jean again. The last time I saw her was three months ago. But I can't leave Lisse alone.

"We'll just have somebody take over because you have to come too Rai." Lara-mama suddenly spoke up.

"Because the whole thing was your brother's fault."

* * *

Note: I usually update stories once a week so I hope you'll be patient with me. If I'm not able to update that usually means I'm busy in school.

A/N: Thank you very much for reading my second chapter. Please read and review. More power. Good luck. Stay safe everyone.

Rai

"Imagination is the one weapon against reality."


	3. I'll Tell You A Secret II

* * *

A/N: Hello!!! It's me Rai. I really really apologize for not updating, but I have been so so so so busy with school. Anyway, I hope you will enjoy reading my story. Please read and review. Thanks to all those who reviewed. 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my story, plots, ideas and OCs.

Summary: It's always the Seigaku regulars and their great tennis. When five girls appear, tennis is the last thing on everyone's minds

* * *

**It's Our Time**

**Chapter 3: I'll Tell You A Secret II** a.k.a. The Choking Incident II

** Ryoma POV **

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Why the heck did I have to go on and tell her? Why?

The truth is that I know exactly why I suddenly decided to tell her…admitting it is what's so difficult.

When she asked about Lisse, I suddenly felt the need to need to correct her thoughts. The idea of her thinking of me with somebody else feels…wrong somehow.

That's probably why I suddenly decided on telling her, and look where it got me…

_ Flashback _

_I leaned back on the wall, completely immersed in my thoughts. I was having second thoughts on telling Sakuno my secret. It wasn't that I was ashamed about neesan. It's just that previous experiences taught me that when you have a sister who's pretty and available, you're doomed._

_Sakuno was kind and quiet, so it wasn't really a problem about her keeping it a secret. But what if word got around? I swear I-_

_My thoughts were interrupted as the door to the rooftop opened and the girl I was just thinking about appeared. She turned and spotted me, and smiled that smile I was used to seeing._

_Sakuno and I had a daily tradition that started just a few weeks ago. We would always meet up and have lunch together at the rooftop. And she would always bring me an obento filled with homemade goodies._

_To be honest, I was concerned, and flattered, that she would work hard and take the time to make me something to eat every single day. I tried acting indifferent to make her stop overworking herself but she continued doing it. In the end I started looking forward to our lunches together and thanked her for the meals._

_Sakuno settled beside me. No words were needed as we started our routine. First she handed me a cloth which I spread out before us. Then she took out the obentos and chopsticks and placed them neatly on it. She reached into her bag and pulled out a thermos of hot tea._

_I recently found out that Sakuno liked tea and she was the one who got me hooked on it. Thanks to her, I found out a way to keep calm and relaxed after a day of intense practicing._

_We ate in comfortable silence._

_Lunch went by slower than usual, or was it just me?_

_Anyway, the next thing I knew I cleared my throat and looked at her._

_Our eyes locked._

_I swear she has the prettiest brown eyes I've ever-_

_I mentally shook my head. My baka oyaaji's getting to me._

_I pulled out my wallet and took out a picture from one of the pockets which I handed to her. She took it and looked at it._

_In it was a picture of Lisse in our house back in America taken last year in her thirteenth birthday. In the picture she was wearing a long white skirt and blue shirt. She was settled on the porch and was holding out a red velvet box. I knew what was in it. It was our gift to her, the silver necklace with an R pendant._

_I looked at the girl beside me as her eyes roamed over the picture and her small hand turned it over to look at the back._

_Scribbled in my sis's handwriting were the words: "Dear Aaron, Thanks for the b-day gift. Remember that I'm always here whenever you need me. From your loving older sister, Lisse."_

_The next thing I knew, Sakuno was coughing severely and knocking her chest._

"_Sakuno?" I panicked. "Are you okay?"_

_Then, she fainted._

_ Flashback ends _

* * *

** Tezuka POV **

What a mess.

The only thing I wanted was a quiet moment, on my own, away from those crazed girls, on the rooftop, during lunch. I definitely wasn't expecting one of the regulars, eating lunch, with a girl, on the rooftop. What's more is that it happened to be Echizen Ryoma with Ryuuzaki Sakuno.

I was glad that the he was finally realizing the young girl's feelings for him. I mean, you have got to BLIND to not notice her obvious attraction to him.

It was probably mutual since even the female did not know about the freshman prodigy's feelings for her.

Yes, it's true that the Echizen Ryoma liked Ryuuzaki Sakuno.

I'm not the gossipy type, but I notice more things than some people.

That's probably why I decided to sneak away and not bother them, or I would have if Sakuno didn't start coughing and ultimately fainting...

Which leads to where I am now, in the nurse's office, during lunch, looking over an unconcious Sakuno and a moody (but obviously concerned) Ryoma.

God, I need some aspirins.

Suddenly the door burst open startling me and my companion.

Nurse Miko sauntered in carrying two lunch trays. She walked over to me and placed one in my hands.

"Eat." She said, or more like commanded.

She walked towards Echizen and did the same thing before leaving.

I sighed quietly and decided to eat. I had already eaten but that fainting episode took away all my energy and it's a matter of respect to the nurse.

Echizen followed and we ate in silence.

_Bring_

I swear Echizen and I jumped at the sound. I turned away and pulled out my phone. I forgot to turn it off because of all the excitement.

I looked at the number displayed. It was my sister.

"Hello?"

_"Niisan!!!"_ She screamed.

Now I really need some aspirins.

I sighed. "Lara, what is it?"

I heard a shrill scream and people shouting before my sister's voice patched through.

_"Niisan!!! The girls and I can't come down there!!! We're not allowed to go out!!! That's why we're sending over a friend to check up on Trina's sister!!!"_

I covered my other ear to hear her better.

"What's happening? And why are you screaming?"

I heard another scream. What the heck's going on with them?

_"I'll tell you later!!! Remember, a friend will come down there!!! Ok?! Bye!!!"_

I heard a last shout of "Lara get over here and help me!!!", before the phone went dead.

* * *

** Sakuno POV **

Uhhh...What happened? Where am I? And why the heck is it so dark?

Oh, I have my eyes closed. Silly me.

Wait a minute. I hear voices.

I opened my eyes to a scene I definitely wasn't expecting. Standing there was Buchou, a hand over his ear and the other hand holding his phone to his ear.

I slowly sat up from the hospital bed and groaned when I realized my throat hurts.

Suddenly a warm hand clutched my arm and placed a glass on my hand.

I looked up and saw Ryoma-kun looking down on me and looking...worried?

But when I blinked, the look wasn't there anymore.

I realized I was looking at him and blushed. I covered it up by taking a drink from the glass. I inwardly smiled at his gesture, but suddenly I remembered what had happened, and I choked...again.

Ryoma-kun quickly pulled the glass away and patted me on the back. If I wasn't busy clearing my lungs I swear I saw how worried he was.

Another large hand started patting me on the back with more force helping me breathe again.

I took a deep breath and realized that Ryoma-kun and Buchou were sitting on either side of me.

I blushed deeply and was thankful that Buchou noticed my discomfort and moved away.

Ryoma-kun still sat beside me and I suddenly noticed he was rubbing my back, which felt nice.

"Are you all right?" Buchou asked.

I looked up and smiled gratefully.

"Hai. I'm fine, Buchou. I feel tired but I'm okay. Arigatou Buchou."

I looked at the boy beside me.

"Arigatou Ryoma-kun."

Suddenly the door flew open with a bang. I was so startled that I accidentally pushed Ryoma-kun, making us tumble down from the bed.

"Oi!!!"

I looked up and saw a tall guy standing in the doorway. I heard him chuckle.

"Oi!!! Ohayo chibi-suke!!!"

* * *

A/N: Hey. Sorry again for not updating soon. Hope you liked this chapter. I'll be writing more frequently since my schedule's loosened up a bit. Please read and review. And yes, you-know-who makes an appearance. 

Rai

* * *


	4. Older Brothers and Tickets

* * *

A/N: Here's another chapter!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my story, plots, ideas and OCs.

Summary: It's always the Seigaku regulars and their great tennis. When five girls appear, tennis is the last thing on everyone's minds

* * *

**It's Our Time**

**Chapter 4: Older Brothers and Tickets**

** Ami POV **

I swear to God if Trina doesn't shut up soon I'm not gonna hesitate to shut her mouth up for her, even if she does have a right to act hysterical right now.

"You sent who?!"

Man that girl really is waayyyy too loud.

"Trina can you just shut the hell up and let me explain?!" Rai shouted.

Man, everyone's hysterical.

While the two were busy talking (or more like roaring), I glanced at poor Kouji who was quietly being nursed by Nurse Miko a few feet away. I don't really feel sorry for him. I think he deserved the bruises and the particular shiner he received, courtesy of me. He would've done better to just shut up rather than squeal on us trying to leave school.

Man, Trina was SO violent. She would've eaten, chewed up then spat out the guy, had the teacher not interrupted and stopped the fight.

Trin might've been suspended for sure, good thing Lara came and helped her out. One of the advantages of being in-front-of-the-teacher-goody-goody and all-out-sadist, was that she managed to make the teacher believe her and made Kouji admit that he started it with just one look.

Go Lara-mama!!!

Man, Tsuni is SO getting to me. Ugh.

"How can you get Ryoga of all people to check up on my sister?!"

"Well, don't blame me you feel insecure!!! Trust Jean, why don't cha?! It's not as if she's gonna blurt out that you have a humongous, monstrous c-"

Tsuni went over and slapped her hand on Rai's mouth before she could say something she'll regret. Trina looked absolutely murderous now.

"Rai." Tsuni whispered.

Rai pulled Tsuni's hand away.

"I was going to say 'collosal hatred'. Chillax Tsuni."

Trina still looked unsure.

"Well I'm still going to call Ryoga just in case."

* * *

** Ryoga POV **

Well, well, well. Who would've thought...my otoutou was finally attracted to a girl.

I couldn't help smirking at my younger brother as he helped a very kawaii girl stand up from the floor.

Man I wish I had a camera.

"Oi!!! Chibi-suke!!! Who would've thought? You and a girl?"

My otoutou glared at me as he helped the girl who was apologizing again and again.

"Daijobu Ryoma-kun?" She asked.

Hmmm...I have to say, my brother has good taste, kawaii, kind and caring. Well, there isn't any doubt about his good taste. I mean, he is my brother after all. He obviously got it from me anyway.

Chibi-suke nodded.

While the two lovebirds were busy talking, I noticed somebody else in the room.

"Ohayo!!!" I waved.

He looked at me intently and nodded before asking, "Who are you?"

Very hospitable, ain't he?

I sighed inwardly. This must be where my brother gets his 'appealing' personality.

I walked over and held out my hand. If one of us was going to lighten the mood, I'd gladly do so.

"Echizen Ryoga's the name. You?"

He raised an eyebrow in slight surprise before shaking my hand.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu."

"Ah, you're the Buchou." I shook his hand heartily. "It's great to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

"Niisan, what are you doing here?"

I looked back at Ryoma who was standing beside that kawaii girl. She was looking at me curiously.

I headed towards them. I took the young girl's hand completely ignoring my brother.

"I'm Ryoga, the older brother of this brat here. What's your name?"

She blushed. "R-Ryuuzaki Sakuno."

I flashed her one of my (if I do say so myself) charming smiles.

"It's indeed a pleasure Sakuno-chan. If I do say so myself, you look far too kawaii for my otoutou here."

She blushed harder and Ryoma glared.

_Bring._

I sighed and let go of the young maiden's hand. I took out my phone and put it on speaker once I realized who was calling.

"He-"

_"Ryoga!!!"_

Ow. Lucky for me the phone was on speaker or I would've lost my ability to hear.

"Turn it down a little Trin. Your sister's fine."

_"Jean?"_

Fine. Go on and ignore me, why don't cha?

"N-neesan?"

I handed her the phone. She turned off the speaker before engaging her firecracker of a sister in conversation.

I looked at Ryoma.

"She has an older sister? And who's Jean?"

It took me a while to register that I wasn't the one he was talking to.

His Buchou answered. "Yes. Trina Ryuuzaki. We know of Ryuuzaki-sensei's other granddaughter, but we've never met her, let alone saw her, in person. And Sakuno has always been called Jean by Trina for reasons we do not know."

Suddenly I realized something.

"Wait a minute. Did you say you're a Tezuka? Then you're Samalee's older brother, right?"

He nodded.

"Oh I see. You both do look alike."

My otoutou tugged on my sleeve. "Who's Samalee?"

"Do you remember Lara, the girl Lisse told us about?"

"Yeah, so?"

Tezuka cleared his throat.

"Tezuka Samalee a.k.a. Lara is my twin."

Ryoma's eyes widened. How out of character for someone who's supposed to be emotionless.

"Am I correct in assuming you're the brothers of Lisse?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Let me guess, Sam told you?"

Tezuka nodded.

I noticed Sakuno had already finished talking to Trina. She appeared to have heard our entire conversation. She handed me back my phone.

"Umm...E-Echizen-san?"

"Ryoga, please." I smiled. Polite too, I see. Score one for my otoutou.

"Umm...R-Ryoga-san...I-If you're Lisse's brother too, a-are you her twin?"

I managed to put the pieces together.

Ooohh...So my otoutou told Sakuno-chan about Rai-chan, and she was surprised. That's what started the whole ordeal.

I grinned and decided to tell her the truth.

My otoutou's all grown up. I'm so proud.

* * *

** Sakuno POV **

"Oh I see."

Ryoga-san had just finished telling me about his childhood, that he was only adopted and that Lisse was Ryoma's actual sister, and the story of the names.

"So...umm...Her full name's...umm...Raiza Clarisse Echizen. You're...um...Ryoga Zachary Echizen. A-and...umm...R-Ryoma-kun's Ryoma Aaron Echizen?."

Ryoga-san, who had settled in a chair, grinned at me. And for the fifth time since he talked to me, I can't help but be amazed at how much he looked like Ryoma-kun and the girl from the picture.

"Than about wraps it up. We are an American family anyway, so it makes sense to have American names ri-"

Suddenly Ryoga-san stood up.

"Oh man. I almost forgot."

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a slightly bulging envelope folded in half. He walked over and handed it to Buchou who looked at it curiously.

I almost thought I saw a mischievous grin on his face but he was simply smiling.

"You'll know what to do once you open it."

The older Echizen quickly headed to his brother and patted him on the head. I heard him whisper.

"Rai is so going to flip once she hears this story. Oh, and make sure you do what you have to do."

Ryoma-kun glared but simply nodded.

Then Ryoga-san turned to me.

"Sakuno-chan. I heard from Trin that you already have one of those..." He pointed to the envelope in Tezuka's hand. "So I left you out."

Then he walked towards the door, opened it and waved.

"Ja."

Buchou glanced at the envelope before opening it. He pulled out a long yellow card among many others similar to it. Ryoma-kun and I saw the green label on the top.

L.H.S. MUSIC FEST. COME ONE, COME ALL!!!

We all noticed smaller red writings on the bottom.

Special V.I.P. pass

* * *

** Ryoga Pov **

I walked out of the building. Good thing the students weren't out, or else I would've been bombarded by girls…hehe…

I glanced up on last time at the school. They must've seen the tickets by now.

I walked out of the gateway whistling to myself as I headed back to school. Good thing that Kouji guy didn't notice me sneak out.

I smirked.

Let's just see what's going to happen tonight. Man, won't everybody be surprised.

* * *

A/N: There. Done and done. What do you think? Please don't forget to read and review.

Well well well. Looks like somebody has something in mind about the festival. We'll see in the next chapter.

Oh and if somebody asks nicely, I might even get Ryoga to…ahem…sing. Hehehe

Those of you, who want to, please send a request and a particular song (since I'm having difficulty choosing songs.)

Love ya all!!!

Rai

* * *


	5. LHS Festival I

* * *

A/N: Here's another chapter!!! Thank you to all those who reviewed!!! 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my story, plots, ideas and OCs.

Summary: It's always the Seigaku regulars and their great tennis. When five girls appear, tennis is the last thing on everyone's minds

* * *

**It's Our Time**

**Chapter 5: The LHS Festival I**

**Trina POV**

"Okay, all performers get ready. The show starts in three and a half hours."

I sighed. Finally!!! Everything's going according to plan.

"Oi, Trin!!!"

Oh great!!! Just when everything's going smoothly.

I turned and squared my shoulders.

"Zack, where have you been? You should have been here an hour ago!!! It doesn't take that long to travel from Seigaku back to here!!!"

Ryoga ran a hand through his hair.

"Take a chill pill Trin. I only went around to make sure that everything's going according to plan."

How come when he said everything I suddenly felt all weird?

"Ugh. Zack, if anything goes wrong with the festival tonight, I am going to kill you understand?"

Ryoga simply smirked and pinched my cheek affectionately, to which I blushed.

"Don't worry, Trin. Everything's going to be all right."

I slapped his hand away, still blushing.

"Whatever, now go get ready."

"Aye aye captain." He saluted and left.

I swear if he wasn't so damn cute...

Oh my gosh. Erase erase. You did not just hear that.

"Trin?"

I looked behind me and saw Ami.

"Yeah?"

"We've got a problem. The sophomores ruined the freshmen stands."

"WHAT?! Oh man."

Why does everything happen to me?

If this is Ryoga's doing, no amount of his charm and good looks is going to stop me from pounding his head in.

P.S. Erase that thought.

* * *

**Ami POV**

I watched Trin walk away. I couldn't help smiling at her, unconciously saying her thoughts out loud.

Tsuni's habits are REALLY getting to all of us.

I walked off and headed towards a secluded part of the park.

I had to admit, Trin did a great job of organizing this event.

The festival was going to be held at the park, unlike the previous years where it was held in the school grounds. Trin managed to convince the mayor to allow the school to hold the LHS Fest there.

Actually, it was all Tsuni and her aunt. Her aunt was a popular therapist whom the mayor had daily sessions with. That, coupled with Tsuni's convincing powers, was a sure-fire guarantee.

Anyway, they cordoned off a part of the park and placed in a few security guards, cleaned up the public bathrooms, put up the stands, the works. A secluded part of the park was also guarded for LHS performers and organizers only. They even put up this HUGE roof-thing and placed in tables and chairs, as well as two rented trailers for costumes and props and another one for catering.

Yup, everything was in place. This is SO going to be the best festival LHS has ever had.

* * *

**Rai POV**

Man. I swear I am suffocating here!!!

I wriggled out of the trailer. The sound of hairdryers, music, shouts and nonsense babble was cut off as I closed the door.

"Man, Rai. You look like you were hit by a tornado."

I smoothed down by hair.

"It's much worse, Ami. I was hit by the Prenzy."

Ami looked at me strangely.

"The what?"

I shrugged. "Tsuni made it up. A combination of performers and frenzy."

_SLAM_

"Ohhh...Lara-mama, you okay?"

I looked at the poor girl who erupted from the other trailer also filled with people.

She gasped. "I'm fine. I thought I wouldn't make it out alive."

Ami spoke up. "You know, we really should find a cure for this 'Prenzy'."

I rounded on her.

"See, tell me that is not fun to say."

Lara-mama, who also know the word, simply nodded.

"Oi, Raiza! Sam! Ami!"

"Zack, where've you been?"

My older brother shrugged. "Around. You won't believe the chaos-"

Lara, Ami and I spoke at the same time. "Prenzy."

"Wha-"

"Performers and frenzy."

"Let me guess, Tsuni?"

We nodded.

"Anybody calling me?"

Ryoga looked at Tsuni.

"They were telling me all about the 'Prenzy'."

My BFF nodded. "Oh that. Yeah, I made it up. You won't believe what the sophies did to the freshies."

"What?"

"Well, Trina's having a fit right about now. The sophies sorta un-nailed the freshies stands."

Ami blinked. "Un-nailed?"

I giggled as Tsuni answered. "Fine. 'Removed the nails.' I liked un-nailed better."

Lara shook her head and Zack patted Tsuni on the head.

"Don't strain your brain Tsuni. I know thinking is painful for you."

Tsuni good-naturedly laughed along.

"Oh wait. What am I supposed to do again?"

Lara-mama sighed. I heard her muttering the words "ADD".

"Oh yeah. Trin says to get ready. We'll have a group meeting about twenty minutes before show time. And then something about...me...and...not forget to deliver message...which I just did... Then there was this huge roaring...oh yeah, that's just Trin after she saw the freshies un-nailed stands."

I hugged my BFF.

"Tsuni you are impossible."

"Maybe, but all I know is that this year's fest is going to be THE BEST ever!!!!"

We all nodded.

"Can't argue with you on that!!!"

* * *

A/N: There! Yehey! The festival's about to begin! 

More power. Good luck. Please read and review.

Rai

* * *


	6. LHS Festival II

* * *

A/N: Hey guys!!! I've got good news and bad news. The good news is that I made this chappie as long as I can, which is a lot longer than all previous chapters, and this chapter finally features the meeting between the regulars, Ryoga and the LHS babes. The bad news is that this will be the last chapter I'll post for a whole week!!!...Aw man!!! You see, the family and I are going on a trip for a few days and all we're going to do is relax and enjoy...So, I'm sorry, but no chapters for a week...Sorry!!! 

But nonetheless, I hope this chapter can help you get through the week and comfort me that I left a chapter that'll keep the people happy.

Bye!!! I'll see you guys soon!!!

Love lots,

Rai

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my story, plots, ideas and OCs.

Summary: It's always the Seigaku regulars and their great tennis. When five girls appear, tennis is the last thing on everyone's minds

* * *

**Chapter 6: LHS Festival II**

**Ryoma POV**

I can't believe my own brother did this!!!

No, it's not the fact that he got Buchou to cancel tennis practice, I'm glad he did that so I can watch Lisse, but...

I'm angry at the fact that he invited the rest of the regulars.

Especially with VIP passes!!!

"Nya, there are so many people!!!" Eiji-senpai said as he looked around at the many people of different ages also heading towards the same direction, to the park.

"Wow!!! There are even students from different schools!!!" Momo-senpai pointed to a couple of students. They were wearing the uniform of RHS, which was from the next city.

"Saa, this is fun, but I wonder..." Fuji-senpai looked at me, Sakuno and Buchou. "How did you get these VIP passes?"

The rest of the regulars also stared at the IDs hanging from their necks.

Oishi-senpai spoke up. "Fuji's right, how did you get the passes?"

The three of us looked at each other.

We couldn't exactly tell them that my niisan came over at the order of Sakuno's neechan, Buchou's twin and my neechan.

Sakuno spoke up. "Ano...um...my neechan gave it."

Buhou and I looked at her. She wasn't one to lie.

But the rest believed her.

"Nya, really? You mean the older Ryuuzaki gave it?"

Inui pulled out his notebook. "This is good. If Ryuuzaki-sensei's oldest granddaughter gave it, then that means she goes to LHS."

Sakuno's eyes widened, but then she simply sighed.

The next thing I knew I placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze.

She looked up at me surprised, then smiled.

I quickly let go.

Oh man. What is happening to me?

"Hey!!! Let go, bastard!!!"

The regulars and I looked up simultaneously.

"Whassat?" Momo-senpai asked.

We looked around for the source of the voice.

"I said let go!!!"

"Fsshh, it came from over there."

We all headed towards a clump of trees nearby. The park was densely packed and filled with laughter, noises and music, so no one noticed the yell.

Thank goodness that we have sharp ears.

I stayed behind with Sakuno while my senpais crouched down near the bushes at the front.

"Well, well, well. Feisty one isn't she?"

I suddenly had a weird feeling in my gut. What if it's my sis-

"I swear if you don't let go of me right now-"

It doesn't sound like her, but whoever it is might be in danger.

We all looked at the scene.

There was this girl with blonde hair and green eyes pinned to a tree and surrounded by five tall guys, one of which had a hand on her waist.

"W-We should help her." Takeshi-senpai stuttered.

Eiji-senpai handed him his racket. "Nya, here Taka-san."

"GREAT-O BURNING!!!!"

Takeshi-senpai was so loud and excited that he bounded out of our hiding place. The five guys looked away from the girl and stared at us.

We showed ourselves.

"Hey you!!! Leave her alone!!!" Momo-senpai shouted.

The tallest of them, who had a hand on the girl's waist, chuckled. "Oh yeah? Or what?"

Just then the girl spoke up.

"Thank you, but I don't need help."

Quick as a cat, the girl twisted the hand on her waist and pushed the guy towards one of his companions. She did an impressive drop kick, knocking down two other guys.

Suddenly the last guy still standing grabbed her from the back and lifted her clear off her feet.

Most of us sprang into action, ready to beat up the guy...or they would have if the victim didn't react.

"Ugh...Hey!!! Ugh...Who...damn it...asked you to join this fight?! Loosen up your hold for a goddamn second will you?! I'm trying to talk here!!!"

We all looked at her confused. I heard Sakuno mutter behind me.

"What's her problem?"

Eiji-senpai asked uncertainly. "Umm...aren't you-"

"In trouble? A damsel-in-distress? Ugh...for your information...gasp...I DO NOT need help!!!"

The tallest guy from before stood up, shaking his hand. "Why don't you listen to them girlie? Stop acting all tough."

She growled at him. "Nobody calls me girlie and gets away with it!!!"

She then noticed us.

"What are you still doing here?!"

Oishi -senpai retorted. "But you are-"

"Ugh...When are guys...gasp...going to stop acting all macho?Shit...They think "No" means "Yes" and...ugh..."Get lost" means "For goodness' sake help me!!!"

At that, she kicked the guy in the...um...very sensitive area and dropped gracefully on her feet.

Poor guy.

He started screaming. "OH MAN!!!"

The girl smiled dangerously.

Three other guys lunged at her...and met with a cruel fate.

They were done after a well-executed uppercut, double-axe handle and a roundhouse kick.

Yup, this girl is dangerous.

Finally there was one left, the tall guy.

He whimpered and started to run away, but she caught him and twisted his hand behind his back, making him fall on his knees.

"I swear to God, if I ever see your faces again, you're done for."

She let go of him and kicked him in the shin.

Pretty soon all five guys were running away.

* * *

**Eiji POV**

The girl pulled out a phone from her pocket.

"Hey, we've got trouble-makers. Five of them wearing uniforms from Kio H.S. All of them injured and..."

She smirked and pulled out something from her pocket. Five wallets.

"All of them with missing wallets containing their I.D.s...Yeah, sure. I'll drop the things off after I check in with Trin."

She glanced at us and raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"You'd better head on to the Festival." She turned around and walked away.

"Hey..um...are you okay?" Oishi asked.

"Yeah," I spoke up. "And where are you going?"

She turned back, her blonde hair flying. She grinned.

"I've never felt better and for your information, I got a performance to get ready for."

That's when we noticed what she was wearing. A simple red shirt and blue pants. Over it was a black vest with a silver logo on the top, LHS.

"You're from LHS?" Inui asked while jotting down. He didn't even know the girl and he was writing about her?

She simply sighed. "Obviously. Now run along."

Before she turned away I bounded towards her, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Nya, the name's Eiji Kikumaru from Seishun Gakuen."

She stared at me for a while, and then hesitantly shook my hand.

"Yoshida Ami, LHS."

Kawaii!!!

"So Yoshida-san, maybe you can help us with this." I pointed to the ID hanging from my neck.

She stared.

"Where did you get that? Only 10 people got that, and I know that nobody from Seishun Gakuen got one, except for..."

The rest of us stared at Sakuno-chan. She was the one who got the passes anyway.

Ami looked over at Sakuno-chan.

"Jean?"

She then looked over at Ochibi standing beside Sakuno-chan.

She looked shocked.

"Ryoga?"

"Saa, it's Ryoma, Yoshida-san."

Suddenly she looked at Buchou.

"Let me guess...Tezuka?"

Without even waiting for an answer, she grabbed Ochibi and Buchou and dragged them away.

"Let's go." Inui spoke up and followed them, notebook in hand.

* * *

**Eiji POV**

Ami led us past trees and shrubs and various security guards. The next thing we knew,we reached a sort of camp filled with LHS students wearing costumes.

They all stared at us as we appeared.

Silence.

"EXCUSE ME!!!! COMING THROUGH!!!"

Silence over.

Man, that's a loud voice.

A girl with auburn hair pushed past the crowd.

She was wearing a blue cap over her hair, blue shirt and pants and a black vest with the logo LHS. She had a microphone attached to her ear and a pencil in the other one, plus a clipboard was in her hands.

"AMI!!! WHO-"

Ami interrupted. "RYOGA!!! RAIZA!!! SAMALEE!!!"

Haven't we told her already that it's Ryoma? And who are Raiza and Samalee?

Two people erupted from the crowd, led by a tall guy who was the spitting image of Ochibi...

Wait. What?

"Oh," The Ryoma-look-alike spoke. "You found them."

The girl with bluish-black hair spoke next.

"Ryoga, what did you do?"

"Rai-chan, are you accusing me of something?"

Oh, so that's Ryoga and Raiza.

"Ryoga-niisan? Rai-neechan?"

We looked at Ochibi.

Raiza shouted and hugged him.

"OMG, Otoutou!!!"

For the second time, what?

Then the girl with the cap spoke.

"Jean!!!"

She then hugged Sakuno-chan.

I repeat, what?

Then somebody shouted.

"Mitsu-kun!!!"

A girl also erupted from the crowd and went towards Buchou.

I couldn't take it anymore, so I did what anyone would do...

I shouted.

"What is going on?!"

* * *

**Ryoga POV**

Man, this is getting better and better!!!

Who knew that fate will lend a hand with my plan?

_SLAP_

"OW!!! Rai what was that for?!"

Rai looked angry.

"Number one, because you are obviously responsible for this. Number two, I want you to get rid of that silly grin on your face. Number three, Trin is stressed out and you just had to add more stress on her like this. Number four, you know otoutou didn't want anyone to know he has a sis because it's gonna cause problems. Number five, how could you get extra VIP passes without consulting Trin first?"

I couldn't help thinking. "That's a lot."

"You're right, so here's another one..."

At that, she hit me over the head.

"Hey Hey!!! Stop being violent!!!"

My sis simply shook her head and peered past trees down to the park grounds where the people were going about having fun. It wasn't time for our appearance yet, so we were busy watching some of our classmates and the lower years go around and entertain people.

Sis leaned backwards and laid down at the roof of the trailer we were sitting on.

How we got up here? Don't ask.

Through the trees and the multitude of people, I saw my otoutou, his kawaii girlfriend and his teammates.

You see, due to the insistence of my neechan and Trina, we were going to talk to them after the whole festival...which was actually another way of saying 'We are SO not explaining anything to you without first consulting our sibs.'

I sighed and focused on watching the people.

So far Trina and Rai-chan were ruining my plans...

But not for long.

Instantly a plan started forming in my mind.

I caught sight of Trina mingling with the crowd and a few students from nearby schools.

I smiled.

"Hey, are you actually smiling while staring at Trina?"

I started and looked at my sis.

"Um...no..."

Rai smiled mischievously.

"Oh yes you did!!! I just saw you."

I stared back at the people, making sure to avoid Trina's position.

"There's a lot of people, how sure are you?"

Rai leaned at my shoulder and smirked.

"We're siblings. I can read you like a book. And besides, it's not as if I haven't noticed the times you watched her and looked at her, or the times you purposely irritated her and that little smile on your face whenever you succeed."

I shook my head.

"Oh please. How can I like Trina of all people? And besides, I can't be taken. There'll be a lot of broken hearts."

Rai laughed mockingly and lied back down.

"Oh suuuurrrreeee. Keep telling yourself that."

Man, sis is so wrong if she thinks I like Trina of all the girls out there.

I resumed my staring.

Now where the heck's Trina?

* * *

**Tezuka POV**

Well, the festival's going great...but I'm more worried about Samalee and the others.

The reason I've never told anybody about her was because I didn't want any trouble with guys chasing after her, but now...sigh...

I looked at my team.

They appeared to be having fun but a few of them, namely Eiji, Momoshiro, Fuji, Inui, even Oishi, were obviously curious about her.

I rubbed my temples.

I would have gone home but Samalee's performance is coming s-

A voice erupted from the speakers around the park.

"Ohayo minna!!! I hope you're all enjoying the festival!!! The All-Stars Concert will be starting soon!!! A new surprise is added for this year's concert, which you'll all be excited to know!!! So head on over to the stage for the concert of a lifetime!!! See you there!!!"

Hmm...the news was indeed interesting.

I followed the others, especially an over-excited Momoshiro and Eiji, as we followed the crowd of people heading to the stage.

We all headed to the front where the special VIP seats were located (and expanded since they already know about out addition to VIPs.)

As soon as we were all seated, silence reigned, even from the regulars.

That's when I understood just how popular and sought-after the LHS concert, and students, were.

Suddenly music erupted from the speakers in the side of the stage and the show started.

The first part of the concert was impressive.

A lot of students were involved and the performances were perfect.

Acrobats in every number; singers and dancers littered the stage and performed in harmony; props were colorful and effects went off without a glitch.

I couldn't help but wonder who organized the whole thing and if even Seigaku could hold a fantastic performance as well.

Suddenly the dancers went off the stage and the previous girl we met, Sakuno's older sister, appeared on stage.She was wearing a red Chinese shirt with long sleeves and a pair of blue jeans held up with a red sash around her waist with black sandals on her feet. An odd combination, but suited her well. Her auburn hair was teased into a bun held in place with chopsticks. A microphone was placed on her ear. Her chocolate brown eyes radiated happiness.

"Ohayo minna!!!" She greeted with a smile.

At that, a roar came over the crowd as everyone cheered.

She gave a laugh and waved her hands to calm everyone down.

"Well, I'm glad you're all having fun. The name's Ryuuzaki Trina, senior year and your host for tonight."

A cheer erupted, along with a few guys from the back who were chanting 'Trina'.

Trina ignored the obvious calls for her attention and spoke with a smile.

"First of all, I would like to thank everyone for coming and second of all..." She paused and then gave out a shout.

"Let's PARTY!!!"

She was swept off the stage by a random dancer as several performers stepped off the stage, all led by Ryoma's older brother.

I stared at the freshman sitting several seats from me between Sakuno and Fuji. He looked shocked.

Ryoga, accompanied with male and female dancers, started dancing to some dance song.

I distinctly heard a few girls at the side squeal. I glanced at them and saw the signs of 'I Love Ryoga' they were holding up.

Anyway, Ryoga was tearing up the dance floor in a manner of speaking and a lot of people, namely girls, were impressed and cheered for him.

I noticed Inui writing something in his pad. Eiji and Momoshiro were cheering and were talking. Fuji was staring amused at the freshmen beside him who was looking...wide-eyed at the least. Sakuno was watching transfixed...odd...she only stared like that at Ryoma. Oishi, Kaidoh and Takashi were simply enjoying the show.

Then Ryoga walked near the front of the stage and smiled at the crowd.

The fans went wild.

He then gave a flying kiss to some random girl in the crowd then turned back with the other performers. She immediately went into a shrieking frenzy.

Pretty soon the dance was over and he disappeared from the stage.

Trina walked back on stage.

"How's that for a teaser?" She simply smiled. "Well, stay tuned everybody. The night's still young, a lot of performances to watch, the Fireworks Finale to look forward to, as well as the special surprise which will be announced soon enough."

A lot of people then started chanting 'Surprise'.

Trina pretended to pout.

"It's not going to much of a surprise if I'll tell you already."

The people cheered louder.

She acted like she was thinking about it.

Then a random dancer erupted form the side of the stage and whispered to her and then left.

Trina placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, it seem like a little voting went on backstage which I wasn't informed of. Apparently, the others wanted to tell you the surprise now..."

Cheers erupted.

"...but of course, it's still my decision..."

Everyone groaned.

Trina laughed.

"I can't tell you the surprise if you're all frowning and who am I to deny the people what they want?"

The people went wild.

"Ok. It goes like this..." Trina sat down on the steps leading up the stage in the middle, she smiled.

* * *

A/N: There!!! A cliffie!!! Sorry guys, but this is one detail I'll leave out until the next chapter. 

Stay tuned!!!

Thanks for everything guys. Please read and review.

Love yah!!! Miss yah all!!!

Rai

* * *


	7. The Truth Behind The Smiles

* * *

A/N: Hey hey!!! I'm back, for now. The family's busy so I'll have to update on and off. But I'm posting up this new chapter. Yey!!!

Thank you so so much to those who reviewed. I love you guys!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my story, plots, ideas and OCs.

Summary: It's always the Seigaku regulars and their great tennis. When five girls appear, tennis is the last thing on everyone's minds

* * *

A/N: Please listen to this song either before, after or while you read. It's a beautiful song. If you haven't heard of it, please check my profile for links.

**Arms Of An Angel**

**Sarah McLachlan**

Spend all your time waiting for that second chance

For the break that will make it ok

There's always some reason to feel not good enough

And it's hard at the end of the day

I need some distraction oh beautiful release

Memories seep from my veins

They may be empty and weightless and maybe

I'll find some peace tonight

In the arms of an Angel fly away from here

From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear

You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie

You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here

So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn

There's vultures and thieves at your back

The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies

That you make up for all that you lack

It don't make no difference, escaping one last time

It's easier to believe

In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness

That brings me to my knees

In the arms of an Angel far away from here

From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear

You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie

In the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here

You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Truth Behind The Smiles  
**

**Sakuno POV**

Well, the festival's over, it's late and neechan is sleeping soundly in the back of the car while obaachan drove us home.

I looked back at her peacefully sleeping form.

Finally. After almost two months of worrying over that festival, oneechan can now rest.

I leaned back on my chair.

"So Sakuno-chan," Obaachan spoke. "What do you think of that surprise Trina organized?"

Oh yeah the surprise.

_(Flashback...)_

"The surprise will benefit charity and involve media coverage of an LHS performance for the first time." Trina spoke into the microphone.

That's surprising. LHS usually doesn't approve of media coverage, no matter how grand their concerts are. Even now, I didn't see any TV cameras.

I wonder what neechan's surprise is.

"The surprise is a special auction off of the special LHS Dance Troupe."

Many people gasped in surprise but most, especially the male fans, cheered.

"Mou, what does that mean?" I asked out loud.

"It means," Neechan explained. "That a special auction will be held a week from now. Different representatives from each high school who wants to participate will bid for the chance to invite the famed LHS Dance Troupe to their school. All the money will go to charity and the school who wins will not only get a chance to meet the dancers, but to perform and be seen live on national television."

All cheered. It was a surprise indeed. This will be the first time that LHS will share their musical talents, the first time LHS will be on national television, the first time the LHS dance troupe is going to be auctioned off and the once-in-a-lifetime chance to meet and possibly perform with them.

"My, my, that is interesting..."

I looked over at Fuji-senpai who was sitting on Ryoma-kun's other side.

Fuji-senpai looked over at me and Ryoma-kun.

"Did you know about this?"

We both shook our heads.

"Well, it's going to be an interesting week indeed. I have no doubt that the other schools will also join in. Yes, this will be an interesting auction indeed."

_(Flashback ends...)_

Fuj-senpai was right. No doubt a lot of schools are going to participate.

"Obaachan, do you think Seigaku will participate?"

"Well, I don't know. It'll be tough if we want to win, I heard all our rival schools will participate."

The truth was, I wanted Seigaku to participate and win.

I looked back at Neesan.

I'm thankful that neesan wasn't a member or a coach of the LHS Dance Troupe, but I'm still sure that she'll join in. Neechan is always active when it came to her school.

But despite that, I do hope she takes it a little bit slow. Neechan has a tendency to overwork herself. I don't really understand why, she just says she wants to, but I feel as if there's something more.

I sighed and looked back to the front as obaachan parked the car in front of our house.

* * *

**Tsuni POV**

I got home, tired and sweaty, but still happy at the success of the festival and excited at the thought of the auction.

"Kitsune? Is that you?"

I smiled sadly and called out.

"Yeah mom, I'm here."

My mom appeared with a cup of tea in one hand and a blanket in the other.

"Come on dear. I know you must be tired." She draped the blanket around my shoulders.

I nodded and took the cup.

"Thanks mom."

"Now come on and tell me all about the festival."

I nodded.

"Sure."

It wasn't long before I felt tired and Mom ushered me to my room. I sighed and crashed down on my bed.

Nobody knew it, except of course for my friends, that my happy demeanor was only a mask. A mask which I'm glad to take off every night, but scared to take off in front of everybody else.

The happy-go-lucky "Tsunami" of LHS, was actually just plain "Kitsune" who wants nothing more than a better life for her and her mom.

Me and my mom live in a simple apartment a little ways away from school. Me and my mom aren't really all that poor, we can manage, but that isn't enough for me. I want a much better life for my mom. She deserves it after all she's been through with that devil of a father of mine. I'm actually thankful that he left us, at least now we're a lot happier than when he was here getting drunk and beating up my mom. Those nights curled up on my bed hearing my dad's angry shouts and my mom's pleas still plague my nightmares.

That's why I want a better life for my mom.

That's why I don't trust every guy out there who courts her.

That's why I feel we're much better off with no husband/dad.

That's why I am never going to accept any man into the family, and I expect my mom to do the same.

* * *

**Tezuka POV**

"Kuni-chan, are you sure you're all right?"

I nodded and smiled sideways at Samalee.

"It's no problem, Lara-chan."

Samalee nodded and wrapped her arms around her my shoulders. I was currently carrying her home after the festival.

"Sorry about this. My feet just hurt so much, I think I have blisters."

Samalee put up her foot so I can see it and wiggled her toes.

I smiled at her.

"No, Lara-chan. No blisters."

Samalee pouted.

"Well, they hurt Kuni-chan and I'm tired."

I knew my sister was happy despite the pain in her feet and sure enough, Samalee looked over at me.

"So Kuni-chan, what do you think about that surprise?"

I simply shrugged sending my twin higher up my back.

"It's interesting and it's sure to bring a lot of publicity to your school."

"And, of course, to the school who wins the auction. That is why, dear twin of mine, you have to make sure Seigaku wins."

"And why is that?"

Samalee lightly knocked me on the head.

"Because, dear twin, if your school wins the LHS Dance Troupe, which I'm not a member of but still a coach of, will get to go to your school. You don't want me to go to some other school, do you?"

"Of course I don't, but aren't you being b-"

"Biased? Kuni-chan, this is the twenty-first century. There is no law preventing me from wanting you to win, although..."

I recognize that tone of voice. Samalee is kind, but similar to Fuji in the way their mind works...always benefit themselves and their love to torture people.

"Lara, whatever it is, stop it."

I can almost feel her pout behind me.

"Mou, but Kuni-chan...with me, Tsuni, Trina, Lisse and Ami convincing the principal to declare Seigaku the winner, you guys can't lose."

"Lara-chan that is unfair."

She sighed defeated...as if. If I know my own twin, she'll still find a way to get what she wants.

I walked up the path to the front gate. I was about to ask my twin to open it, since I was carrying her, when the gate creaked open to our mother's hand.

"Uh-oh, did you remember to tell okaasan, otousan and ojiisan that we're going home late?" Samalee whispered.

Oh man, I forgot.

"Um...ohayo okaasan." Samalee greeted to our mom's worried face.

"Kunimitsu, Samalee, where have you two been?"

"We were out, okaasan. Today was Lara-chan's school's festival." I answered.

Okaasan simply shook her head.

"Kunimitsu, Samalee, what did I tell you two about calling home whenever you're going to be late?" She turned on her heels. "You'll be lucky if your otousan and ojiisan will approve of this."

I vaguely heard my twin whispering incoherent words before I followed my mom up the pathway.

We're in trouble.

* * *

**Lara POV**

I was fuming on the inside.

Why?

They didn't even come to the festival to see me perform and then they go all 'adult' on me and Kuni-chan. That's why we're now here, in the living room waiting for father and grandfather to speak instead of looking at us in disappointment.

What the heck is their problem?

All my life, father and grandfather always disagreed with everything I wanted to do. They were disappointed at the fact that I prefer music, hip-hop dancing, skateboarding and jeans than art, ballet, tea parties and dresses. I can act civilized and lady-like when needed, but that is just not me, and they hate that fact to no end. Kuni-chan and mother are the only ones who support me but even then mother hardly sticks up for me. The truth was that father and grandfather weren't thrilled when I told them that I wanted to enroll at LHS, they said they didn't want me socializing with people who have different cultures than us. Kuni-chan managed to convince them when he said he will stop studying if they don't enroll me there. When they didn't believe him, his grades dropped dramatically in just one week. Good thing when they finally agreed, Kuni-chan's grades upped just in time for him to get on the honor roll.

That's why out of everyone in the household, my twin is the only one who I really love, respect and the one who I'm really close to. That's why right now, I'm more worried of what father and grandfather are going to say to him instead of me. They were always worried that I might, and I quote perfectly, contaminate him and turn their perfect son/grandson to the same mindless idiot I am, end quote.

One other thing, let me tell you the reason why I prefer being called Lara instead of Samalee. That's because Samalee came from both my father's and grandfather's name.

Don't ask.

"Kunimitsu, not calling when it is very late is very irresponsible of you." Grandfather spoke.

I rolled my eyes and stared at my mother who was making 'don't-do-that' signs with her eyes.

Me and Kuni-chan were kneeling side by side on the floor in front of the three adults. Well, it was more like my twin was sitting while I was busy massaging my aching feet and sending 'I-hate-you' glares at my father and grandfather.

Kuni-chan bowed his head.

"I apologize grandfather."

Whatever. My twin didn't need to apologize. He'll be forgiven in no time flat while I'll be given that 'this-is-all-your-fault' look.

Sure enough, my grandfather inclined his head a bit.

"But because I am certain that this will not be repeated, you are forgiven grandson."

"Arigatou, grandfather."

Now, grandfather's looking at me.

"You, on the other hand, Samalee-"

"Are not forgiven, I get it." I interrupted.

Years of being lectured and reprimanded taught me that no matter what I do, I won't ever be forgiven.

Father glared at me.

"Do not be disrespectful, Samalee."

I rolled my eyes and ignored my twin's cautious look.

"No matter what I do, I'll always get blamed anyway. It's no use even trying."

Grandfather sighed.

"Samalee."

"What?"

"I will tell you something I have never told you before."

I tried not to show my curiosity.

Grandfather went on. "You, my dear, are a disappointment to the family."

My eyes widened and tears welled up in my eyes. I knew I was a disappointment to them, but to hear them actually say it...

My twin reacted.

"Grandfather, that is hardly necessa-"

I put up my hand to stop him and blinked to stop the tears. Well, if they think I'm a disappointment, I'm not going to disappoint them by showing that I really am a disappointment.

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised." I smirked at them and stood up, trying not to swagger from the pain in my feet.

Do not break down Lara. Do not, at all cost, break down.

I walked out the room and once I was sure I'm out of view and out of earshot, I ran to my room and cried.

* * *

**Ami POV**

"I'm home."

"Hey Amiya!!!"

"Hey little sis!!!"

"Hey squirt!!!"

I smiled as my three older brothers actually got off the couch and wrapped me in a four-person hug.

"Hey bros."

My oldest brother Enrique, who was 17, gave me an affectionate pat on the head. The second one Diego, who was 16, gave me a light noogie on the head. The third one Phillip, who was 15, wrapped an arm around my shoulders and led me over to the couch.

"Little sis, that was a great performance you did." Diego said as they all sat beside me.

I looked at them. "You were there? How come I didn't see you?"

"Well, we left early with a couple of hot girls." Enrique said and elbowed Phillip. "Plus, one of us got managed to snag another date."

I laughed at them.

"AMIYA!!!"

We all winced.

"Uh-oh." Phillip whispered. "Cruella de Vil is here."

I muffled my giggle as Enrique sneaked over to the staircase and peered up.

"Go on Amiya. We'll distract that witch."

I smiled at them.

"Thanks brothers."

I jumped up and ran to the kitchen. I went out the back door and headed towards one of the trees in our backyard. I jumped up and pulled down a backpack from one of the lowest branches. I opened it, pulled out my LHS uniform and black shoes and started putting it on. Once I was done I ran a hand through my hair and stuffed my clothes and shoes into the bag. I hang it up the branch and at the same time pulled down another bag, this time my brown school bag, and headed to the front door.

I could hear that old witch screaming right through the door's thick wood. I knocked and the door was flung open by my future stepmother.

"Amiya, where have you been?!" She hollered at me. Sheesh I'm not deaf.

"School, what's it look like?"

She glared at me before opening the door and letting me come in.

"I want you and your brothers back in bed NOW!!!"

"Sure."

"Yeah."

"Fine."

"Ok."

"Well, GET GOING!!!"

My brothers and I headed up the stairs.

You see, my future stepmother didn't know the fact that I was an LHS performer. She only knew that I go to LHS. If she found out I was one of the performers, she will certainly ban me there for life. You see, she's a gold-digger. That much the four of us knew. And she's after our dad's money. The family's rich and, well, need I say more?

My dad doesn't really know since he's busy traveling abroad and working. That's why my brothers and I make that hag's life miserable. She in turn makes our life as miserable that's why we all resorted to hiding our passion, Enrique and Diego with their sports, Phillip with his art and writing and me with my music and dancing. We all work together to make sure that there is no way that hag is ever going to control our life.

No way. No how.

* * *

**Ryoga POV**

Man, after all the planning I did, nothing came out of the meeting with ochibi's teammates. After the festival, Rai-chan grabbed me and chibisuke and ran off. Same goes for the others.

Sigh. All that work down the drain...

But no worries, I just have to make sure Seigaku wins the auction and everything falls into place.

"Zack, come on. I'm tired and I want to go home."

I stared at my sister who was way ahead of me and chibisuke.

"Then go on ahead." I shouted after her.

"Zack." Raiza moaned and sat down right in the middle of the road.

"Neechan, you are embarrassing." Chibisuke said.

Raiza shouted back. "I am not, it's not my fault I'm tired."

"Mada Mada Dane, neechan."

Chibisuke and I reached her and I scooped her up from the ground and carried her bridal-style.

"Come on." I said and continued the walk home.

"Neechan?"

Raiza looked over at that brat while I focused on getting home.

"Yeah?"

"Are you a member of the LHS Dance Troupe?"

Now what brought that on? Oh yeah, the auction.

Raiza nodded.

"Yeah, me and Zack. Why?"

Ryoma looked up at her.

"Nothing. I just thought that if a school wins, then you and Ryoga-niisan will go to that school."

I nodded. "Yeah, we know that chibisuke, so?"

He shrugged. "I just thought, what if Seigaku wins? Then you two will go to our school."

I laughed.

"Chibisuke, you're finally growing up. First you have a girlfriend and now you're thinking just like your older sibs."

Rai-chan perked up at that.

"What? What girlfriend?"

Chibisuke groaned while I told Rai-chan all about that kawaii girl.

* * *

**Raiza POV**

Finally, we're home.

I sighed as Ryoga and my red-faced otoutou clambered up the steps to the front door.

"Ryo-kun, you better calm down. If they see you all red-faced, they'll insinuate something, especially otousan." I smiled at him.

Ryo-kun nodded.

"And don't worry. This business will be our little secret, ne Zack?" I looked over at my older brother who ignored me.

"Zack." I said threateningly.

He sighed.

"Ok, fine. It'll be our secret."

"And no clues or hints to anybody." I added.

He nodded.

I looked back at my otoutou whose face wasn't quite red anymore.

"Satisfied?"

He nodded and knocked on the door. Before he was even finished knocking the door flew open.

"Rai-chan, Ryoma-kun, Ryoga-kun." Nanako-chan greeted us.

"Hey, Nanako-chan." I said.

"Rinko-san, they're here." She ushered us in.

The next thing I knew we were sitting in the living room with Mom and Nanako-chan and Karupin. Me and my brothers were sitting on the couch with Karupin while Mom and Nanako-chan were sitting in the armchairs at the sides.

"Dear, I'm sorry for not coming to see you." Mom said. "But Nanako-chan had school issues and some of my clients needed to talk to me."

I smiled. "It's okay."

I'm a little disappointed that they didn't come, but I'm happy that they're very supportive and interested.

"So, come on what happened?"

The three of us took turns telling them about the festival and Mom and Nanako-chan were very interested and kept asking questions.

I was going on about the auction when Dad came into the room.

"What are you all doing here? It's late. Go to bed."

Mom simply waved him over to the chair beside her. "They're telling us all about the festival."

Dad shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

"What festival?"

I was surprised. Zack and I have been going on about the festival for two months, wasn't he listening?

"The festival in Ryoga and Raiza's school, dear." Mom explained.

"Oh, that festival. So how did you do Ryoga?"

Zack nodded. "Fine, but you really should ask Rai-chan, she did most of the work."

I was happy Zack tried to make Dad focus on me and I waited for him to ask me the same question.

How wrong I was.

Dad ignored me and pointed at Ryo-kun.

"Hey you sesshounen, how's your practice?"

Ryo-kun shrugged. "Fine, but you should ask Neechan, baka oyaaji, she did great in that festival."

I waited.

Dad rubbed his chin. "Ok, so now can we get to bed?"

I was shocked. Ok, my Dad ignoring me wasn't new, but...I have worked hard for two months on this project not just for me but so that he'll be proud of me and acknowledge me for being a musician and a dancer. I know I'm not a tennis prodigy like my brothers but doesn't my talent count for something?

I have worked hard for two months. I balanced my studies and my practices. I practiced and practiced until I get home so late that I barely even have time to sleep and do my homework. I was up all night studying and at the same time practicing. I got sick a lot of times but I always did my best just so that he will finally notice me...

But it was all useless.

Before I could stop myself, I stood up and glared at him.

"Yeah, let's all get to bed. Now that Dad is finally reassured that his sons are okay, let's all go to sleep."

Mom was shocked. "Rai-"

Dad stood up and faced me.

"What is your problem child?"

I looked at him. I gave my dad the highest regard and the deepest respect. I looked up to him and my mission was always to get him to notice me. That's why I've accomplished a lot and I'm proud that I did it all for my Dad and that I will finally earn his blessings and become worthy enough for him to acknowledge me...

But now...I just plain didn't care anymore.

"I've looked up to you and respected you and I didn't give a damn that you always ignored me."

Mom and Nanako-chan were shocked, while my brothers were quiet.

"But now I'm sick and tired of always getting the cold shoulder. What did I do to make you hate me so much? What can I do to earn even just a little ounce of respect from you?"

My Dad looked shocked, but his face turned expressionless and he turned away from me.

That was all the answer I needed.

"That is it!!! I hate you!!! And I'm never speaking to you ever!!! I don't care about you anymore!!! From now on, you are not my father!!!"

I turned and ran out of the room.

I ran out of my dad's life.

And I am no longer his daughter.

* * *

A/N: Aww...it's quite a sad chapter, but I wanted to show you the problems and imperfections in each girls' life.

Please read and review.

Love yah all!!!

Rai

* * *


	8. I Dare You

* * *

A/N: Hey hey!!! I'm back, with a whole new chapter. I know you're all wondering about Nanjiroh and all the sad things in the girls's life. Just hang on you guys!!! The chapter that's going to explain everything is coming soon, although it's not this one. 

Thank you so so much to those who reviewed. I love you guys!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my story, plots, ideas and OCs.

Summary: It's always the Seigaku regulars and their great tennis. When five girls appear, tennis is the last thing on everyone's minds

* * *

**Chapter 8: I Dare You  
**

**Raiza POV**

Everything's gone wrong...

I laid down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. Today was Saturday so I didn't have to wake up early, but when I glanced at the clock on my bedside table I can see the clock's hand pointing at 7:00 in the morning.

I didn't sleep. I couldn't.

All through the night, all I heard were shouts coming from the living room. My brothers were outraged and weren't able to get an explanation, in the end I heard them storm out of the living room. They knocked a few times on my locked door, but I stayed silent. Nanako-chan left the living room as well and also tried to get me to come out, but I didn't want to see anybody. My parents had a shouting match in the living room and continued on through the night and morning. It was well past three in the morning when they went to their room.

The weird part was...I didn't break down...I didn't cry, not a single tear. I feel guilty but at the same time...

I feel relieved.

Now that I know what I mean to my dear old Da- I mean Nanjiroh-san, I feel free. Now I don't need to impress someone and work my ass off for anybody. I can just be me.

But I can't help feeling empty.

If in the beginning Nanjiroh-san hadn't even looked my way, then what am I to him? Just because I'm not good at tennis, does that mean I'm not worthy to be his daughter?

And I never did anything to him. How come he hated me so much?

I jumped out of bed and stretched my arms.

I jumped a foot in the air when I heard my phone ring. I picked it up from my dresser and saw a text message from Lara-mama.

I took out a black collared shirt and brown shorts from my closet, laid it down on my bed and sneaked off down the hall towards the bathroom. Once I was done I went back quietly to my room and got dressed. I let my messy hair fell down my back and didn't bother combing it. I took out my bag and tossed in my phone, my Ipod and a few other things, then I saw the necklace given to me by my family.

I sat down on the bed and touched the 'R' pendant. I hesitated before putting it on. I was putting it on for the sake of my Mom and Nanako-chan and brothers and not for Nanjiroh-san.

I got up, took my bag and left my room.

I was walking down the stairs quietly and decided to grab a bite from the kitchen. When I arrived, the first thing I saw were my brothers and Nanako-chan sitting around the table. They weren't eating and were just sitting there looking like a mess, although I did notice that they were all fully dressed. They all stood up when I came in.

I ignored them and simply turned around to leave.

If I talked to them now I might say something I'll regret.

"You know he didn't mean it, Rai-chan."

I didn't even turn around at Nanako-chan's voice.

"He didn't mean it? With all due respect, Nanako-chan, you saw what happened so don't go acting as if you don't understand."

"Rai-chan-"

"Lisse, we know what happened and we know you're angry and hurt-"

I laughed at Zack's words.

Yup, I laughed.

"Zack, the words angry and hurt are an understatement. And I find it hard to believe that you really understand how I feel. You and Ryo-kun always had Nanjiroh-san to support you and acknowledge you. Me? I got nothing."

They were silent. What could they say? I was right anyway.

"If you have nothing else to say, I'll go. The girls are waiting for me."

I made to leave, but I stopped when I heard Ryo-kun speak.

"Lisse," My youngest brother said quietly. "I love you. We all love you. You know that right?"

I stared back at them and smiled sadly. Zack and Nanako-chan looked tired and worried, but Ryo-kun looked worried and...hopeful, that everything will be okay. I took strength from that look.

"I know that Ryo-kun. I love you too. I love you all, but...I just need to be alone right now."

Then, I left.

* * *

**Tsuni POV**

I plopped down on the comfortable booth in the ice cream parlor. This was where me and the girls usually meet up. We go here so often that we had our own booth in the corner.

"Kitsune, welcome."

I looked up.

"Ohayo Ai-san. Sorry about forcing you to open up really early."

Ai-san was the owner of the ice cream parlor and was very nice. She was old but still had a sharp memory. She knew a lot of people, old and young, and offered ice cream as amazing as her wise advice. She knew us and always lets us hang around.

She sat down across from me and smiled with a knowing look.

"It is no problem at all, Kitsune. Do you need to talk about anything?"

I shook my head.

"I'm fine Ai-san, just really tired."

"Ah, the festival yesterday was a success I take it?"

I smiled. "Yeah."

"Well," She stood up slowly. "Let me at least make you some tea."

"I'd like that. Thank you."

She patted me on the shoulder.

"Kitsune, if you need to talk to me I'm just here."

She then walked off towards the back of the parlor.

I sighed and sank down on the seat.

I'm tired, not just about the festival yesterday, but also about Mom.

She didn't know it, but last night I woke up and heard her talking to somebody on the phone. She was giggling and whispering like a teenager in love...and that meant one thing...

She had another boyfriend.

I've told her time and time again that she'll only get hurt. The problem was she was just too stubborn for her own good.

I was tired of everything, of my Mom's short-term affairs, of her crying at night whenever the guy breaks up with her, of her not growing up and learning that falling in love was the stupidest thing in the world.

I'm so tired that I just wanted to sleep and never wake up.

I heard a bell rang as the door to the parlor opened and Lara-mama walked in looking like Frankenstein's wife.

She walked towards me, tossed her bag and skateboard to one side and sat down across from me. The next thing I knew she crossed her arms over the table and buried her face. I simply patted her on the shoulder. I was used to Lara-mama when she was down and it usually meant that she had another fight with her father and grandfather.

Ai-san erupted from the back carrying a tray. I stood up and carried the tray from her.

"Thank you Kitsune. Lara is that you?"

Ai-san called everyone by their real names, except for Lara-mama. She knew all about the fights, in fact she knew everything about us.

Lara-mama simply raised her hand and kept her face buried in her arms. I scooted over and let Ai-san sat beside me. She placed a hand on her arm. Lara-mama looked up. My eyes widened in shock.

Lara-mama's eyes looked...dead.

Ai-san simply poured her some tea and Lara-mama drank it down slowly. Ai-san also offered me some and once I drank it down, I felt calmer.

"Thank you Ai-san." Lara-mama said and placed down the cup. Her eyes still looked tired, but she gave us a genuine smile.

"Lara..."

"I'll be fine Ai-san, don't worry. I just need to calm down."

The door suddenly banged open and I was shocked at what I saw.

* * *

**Lara POV**

All three of us stood up once we saw Ami walk in. She was frowning and looking down, with her skateboard tucked under one arm. Even though she wasn't looking at us and her hair was partly covering her face, we all saw the scratch running down from the bottom of her right eye down to her cheek.

Ai-san walked towards her and ushered her towards one of the stools in the counter. She examined her face.

"Amiya, what happened to you?"

Ami turned her head to one side.

"It was the witch." She mumbled.

Ai-san sighed and walked to the back and promptly called on her waitresses to get a first-aid kit.

Tsuni and I walked towards our friend. I stood in front of her while Tsuni sat down on the stool beside her.

"Ami let me see it." I said.

Ami grumbled and turned towards me. I held her chin and looked at the scratch. Thankfully it wasn't that deep and there's no blood, but it'll probably take a while to heal. Ami must have cleaned it up a bit since it wasn't infected.

"When did it happen?" Tsuni asked.

Ami looked down.

"This morning, that witch went to my room and accidentally slipped on my skateboard. She slapped me and...well, this is what happened..."

I just sighed.

"What did your brothers do?"

"My brothers were on me in an instant when they saw my face. My brothers were about to threaten her that they'll tell Dad that she hurt me. In the end I told them not to tell Dad and just stormed out on them."

Tsuni spoke up.

"Why don't you just tell your Dad?"

Ami frowned.

"He hasn't been here for us since Mom died. I'm not going to run to him and ask for help."

Ai-san walked back in and we all lapsed into silence. She didn't ask how it happened and simply went about applying medicine and antibiotic and covered the wound.

In the end Ai-san simply offered her some tea and we all sat down in the booth while Ami remained near the counter.

As expected a few minutes later, the door opened and Rai and Trin came in. Tsuni stood up from her spot beside me and once Rai came near, she gave her best friend a hug.

The two bowed to Ai-san.

"Ohayo Ai-san."

"Raiza. Trina."

Ai-san simply stood up. She ushered the two down and offered them tea. She then locked the parlor's door and smiled at all of us.

"I'll leave you all to talk. If you need me I'm just in the back."

We all smiled back gratefully and once Ai-san left, we all told our story one by one.

* * *

**Ami POV**

Well, we're all done with our little storytelling and we all just sat down in silence sipping our tea.

"Life sucks." I said and leaned back on the counter.

The others nodded and sighed.

Rai was looking particularly down after telling us about her old man. Tsuni wasn't her loud and bubbly self after telling us about her mom's boyfriend. Lara was silent and was simply staring out the window after telling us about the disappointment thing. Trina was silent after telling us about her family's constant worrying and lack of trust about her busy schedule. I, on the other hand, was frustrated about the way things were going.

We shouldn't just sit here and do nothing, we should...well, I don't know...but we should be doing something...

Two of Ai-san's waitresses approached us carrying trays of food.

The first one simply smiled as they placed the tray down.

"Ai-sama thought that you must all be hungry."

We thanked the two and ate our fill.

After a few minutes, we just...sat there.

God, this is frustrating. Our lives were already miserable without us making it more miserable.

Plus, I can't believe that for once, I was the one trying to think positive. Usually it fell to Trina and Tsuni to lift the mood, but now I'm the one trying to think of a way to lift the very depressed mood.

I got it!

I stood up from my seat and walked towards the back of the parlor.

* * *

**Trina POV**

Ami-chan suddenly walked out, but it didn't matter. I was too depressed to even ask her where she was going, although I am curious to know where she's headed.

It took a while but then Ami-chan came back holding up a...

Is that a boombox?

She smiled at us and placed the boombox down on the counter. She pressed a button and instantly music erupted from the speakers.

I can't help a grin from forming on my face.

"No sense in getting all down." Ami-chan said and started dancing.

I stood up.

"Oh, what the heck?"

I joined in. It didn't take long for the rest my babes to join in. It also didn't take long for the rest of the waitresses and even Ai-san to join in.

I smiled while I twirled around with Lara. Ami-chan was right. Life goes on and we just have to make the best of it.

When life gets you down, the only thing to do was...dance.

* * *

**Trina POV**

We all waved goodbye to Ai-san and the waitresses, as the five of us walked down the road.

Tsuni raised her arms in the air and stretched. "I don't know about you guys, but I feel much better."

I nodded.

"Thanks Ami-chan."

Ami-chan waved it away as she stared back at us. She and Lara-mama were riding their skateboards ahead of us while we walked.

"No prob."

Rai-chan was busy listening to her Ipod, but she was smiling.

"So, what now? It's still early, it's about a quarter past nine."

Lara-mama shrugged and evaded a trash can on the street.

"Let's walk around. Nothing much to do anyway."

We all just walked around with the exception of the two skateboarders. It didn't take long for us to reach the street courts. I gave Rai-chan a side glance. She might look calm and was bobbing her head to the music but I can see the steely look in her eyes and the way her form tensed up.

Tsuni must've felt it too since she simply held her friend's hand.

We passed the gates of the courts and I can't help look at the people, all of which were guys, playing tennis.

"Hey Amiya!!!"

We all looked to see somebody approaching us.

Ami-chan and Lara-mama skid their skateboard to a stop and Ami-chan gave the guy a bored look.

"Keigo." She simply said.

He approached our little group followed by people, who I assume are his teammates.

"How come you're here? Shouldn't you be practicing over at Hyotei?" Ami-chan asked.

He looked smug. "Ore-sama allows his team to mingle with common people once in a while."

I then noticed the guy stare and frown at the wound on Ami-chan's cheek. She silenced him with a look.

Ami then rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, to show them your amazing prowess? Puh-lease."

He simply smirked and turned our way.

"Hello, and who are these?"

"These are my friends, and no, Keigo, they aren't available. Guys, this is my cousin, Atobe Keigo, the captain of the Hyotei tennis team."

I smiled weakly.

"Nice to meet you."

Rai-chan ignored him and Tsuni simply stared at him curiously. Lara-mama decided to act graciously.

"It's a pleasure Atobe-san."

He smiled at us.

"The pleasure is all mine. Ore-sama inquires to know who you are."

Ami-chan rolled her eyes, she kicked her skateboard up in the air and caught it deftly with one hand. She then did the introductions.

"Atobe, these are Rai, Trina, Tsuni and Samalee. Guys, that's Atobe and those are his teammates." She pointed them one by one. "That's Oshitari Yuushi the fukubuchou, that's all you need to know. Akutagawa Jirou's the volleyist of the team and loves to sleep. Shishido Ryou's the dash specialist, my advice to you is not to talk to him. Mukahi Gakuto's the redhead and is their acrobat, much like Eiji, but Eiji's better than he is. Wakashi Hiyoshi's that one over there, he's creepy. Munehiro Kabaji's the one behind Atobe's big head. Choutarou Ohtori's that one and he's probably the nicest and only sane one in this bunch."

I heard Tsuni giggle and Rai-chan looked amused.

"Hey, what do you mean not talk to me?I" Ryou shouted at her.

Gakuto also spoke up. "And waddya mean Eiji's better than me?!"

I saw Chotarou shook his head at them. Now I see why Ami-chan said he's the only sane one.

Ami-chan ignored them.

"Let's just go. No use wasting time with them anyway."

"Wait." Atobe spoke up and Ami-chan sighed exasperatedly.

"What is it?"

He pointed over at Lara-mama.

"You seem familiar. Has Ore-sama seen you somewhere before?"

Lara-mama made to speak, but a voice cut through the air.

"What's going on here?"

* * *

**Raiza POV**

Of all the people we had to meet, it had to be them.

I vaguely heard Lara-mama mutter something behind me.

That Atobe guy, who I had immediately disliked when I heard his name, smiled at the newcomers.

"Ahh, Tezuka. It's a pleasure to see you here and your team and with your coach's granddaughter too, I see."

Tezuka nodded at Atobe's general direction and looked at us, particularly at Lara-mama.

Lara-mama walked up to him.

"Before you say anything, we were simply talking to them."

Atobe then interrupted and I almost growled at him. I hate that voice of his.

"Ahh...now that Ore-sama looks at you closely Samalee-san, you bare a striking resemblance to Ore-sama's rival. Who are you?"

Tezuka stared at Atobe.

"This is my twin sister, Tezuka Samalee."

The Hyotei captain looked very much surprised, as with his team.

"How...interesting. Ore-sama did not know that his rival had a...sister, much less a twin."

"Well now you know."

"Buchou." Ryo-kun erupted from the group along with Trina's younger sister. "Can we practice now?"

Tezuka nodded and looked over at me and Trina. They saw us both.

"Neechan? What are you doing with this guy?" Ryo-kun pointed at Atobe.

I was about to talk when Atobe interrupted.

"Neechan? Ore-sama did not know that-"

"Shut up will you!"

I glared at him and felt satisfied at his shocked and outraged look. In fact, everyone except for Ryo-kun and my babes, were surprised.

I turned to my younger brother who was smirking.

"I don't know. Me and the girls were walking along when this annoying guy appeared, sorta like an annoying pimple. By the way, it's good to see you again Sakuno-chan."

Tsuni, Ami, Trina, Eiji and Momo snickered at Atobe, while Ryo-kun's smirk grew. I saw Lara, Fuji and Inui smirk, Tezuka and Kaidoh looked as passive as ever, while Sakuno, Oishi and Takashi looked worried.

"How dare you talk of Ore-sama like that?!"

I stared at him. "Man, you really are as annoying as Ryo-kun told me."

He pointed a racket at me.

I sighed, knowing what was coming next.

"I, Ore-sama, challenge you and Samalee-san to a tennis match. If you are indeed Echizen's sister and if she really is Ore-sama's rival's sister, then you both must also be tennis players."

I looked at him bored, I saw Ryo-kun's eyes widen in surprise from the corner of my eye and I saw Tezuka twitch.

"What if I don't want to?"

Atobe smirked.

"Let's make a bet. If I win...you will have to go out on a date with Ore-sama."

I heard Tsuni making vomiting noises behind my back and I completely agreed.

"And if I win?"

"That is entirely up to you."

I looked towards Lara-mama.

"You wanna play?"

She shrugged. "Sure."

I wasn't really in the mood to play, but this presented the best opportunity to vent out some steam... and of course to humiliate that guy.

I looked back at him. "Is it true that Hyotei is joining the LHS auction?"

When they nodded, I told them what I wanted.

"If I win, I want Hyotei to pull out of the auction."

Atobe's teammates reacted.

"What?" Gakuto spoke up. "But that's unfair!!!"

I scoffed.

"Oh please, as if going out on a date with him is fair and I'm still not finished yet."

I waited until they all turned silent.

"I'll play you a match Atobe, but let's make this more interesting. We'll have a best two-out-of-three match, me, Lara and Trina against you and two others. If you win, all five of us are going out with you and your team, but if we win you'll pull out of the auction and stop bothering us. How's that?"

Atobe smirked.

"Ore-sama accepts the deal, but..."

"What is it now?" I asked exasperatedly.

Atobe looked curious.

"Ore-sama is curious as to why you don't want us to participate in the auction."

I smirked.

"Based on news, Hyotei has a chance to win the auction especially since you are helping out with raising the money. As captain of the LHS Dance Troupe, no way am I going to let my team go to your school."

I grabbed Lara-mama and Tsuni and headed off to the courts.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? I've been thinking about whether or not I'll actually put in a tennis match, but this is an opportunity I can't pass out on. 

Please review.

Love yah all!!!

Rai

* * *


	9. Meet The Teams

* * *

A/N: Yo!!! I know you guys are confused about the whole tennis thing, you'll understand everything a little bit when you read this chapter. Anyway, don't forget to review.

Thank you so so much to those who reviewed. I love you guys!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my story, plots, ideas and OCs.

Summary: It's always the Seigaku regulars and their great tennis. When five girls appear, tennis is the last thing on everyone's minds

* * *

**Chapter 9: Meet the Teams**

**Trina POV**

How the heck did I get roped into this?

Oh yeah. Rai's ego got the better of her and got her a challenge from the captain of the Hyotei tennis team. Then she suddenly decided to put me and Lara-mama into all this.

I was pissed...

Ok, I wasn't.

It's been along time since I actually had a match with anybody other than Lara-mama and Rai-chan. Having a tennis coach for a grandmother prompted me into learning the sport, Lara-mama was taught by Tezuka and Rai-chan was taught by her brothers, and did it for her Dad (although in my opinion Lara was better than her, even I'm a better player than her).

I'm not one to boast, but I can say that I'm good at tennis and can probably give these Hyotei brats a run for their money.

Good thing me and my babes decided to wear shorts and comfortable shirts. I can count on Sakuno-chan and some of the Seigaku regulars in case I ever do need anything anyway.

The tennis courts were deserted, and the Hyotei team, Seigaku team and the others stood off to the side. The only people in the court were me and my opponent.

"I can't play her, she's a girl."

"You only noticed that now Sherlock?" I bit back.

Seriously, what is wrong with these people? I've heard that most Hyotei students are brats, extremely narcissistic and self-proclaimed divas, not to mention people with over-inflated egos...but this is ridiculous! The only person I like in their team is Choutarou, he's the only nice and sane guy based on what I've seen.

"Gakuto you are impossible." Ami-chan piped up. "Just play her already."

Gakuto glared at her. I threw my ball at him as pay-back, making him glare at me. Ami-chan then glared back at Gakuto for glaring at me.

"Why Gakuto?" I smirked. "Scared to lose to a girl?"

As expected, he flared up.

"As if, there's no way I'm going to lose to a girl, much less somebody as cocky as you."

"Oh yeah, then what do you call yourself? You egomaniac."

Before he and I can continue our shouting match, Rai-chan shouted out.

"For goodness sake, can't you two just play?! If you don't play right now, Trina, I swear to God I'll tell everybody who your crush is and I mean it!!!"

I looked back at her.

"Don't you dare!!!"

Gakuto growled at me and I glared at him.

If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have Rai's threat hanging over me.

But no matter...it's not like he's going to win anyway.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Everybody watched as the two (finally) got ready to play.

"Rough or smooth?" Trina asked.

Gakuto waved her off. "Never mind. You serve."

Trina visibly flared up. "Nuh-uh, you serve."

"Woman!!! I said you serve, so you serve!!!"

"You're not the boss of me!!!"

"And you're not the boss of me, so just serve the stupid ball!!!"

"I don't want to you baka!!! You-"

Rai shouted at them (again). "Trina!!!! Serve the damn ball!!!"

Quick as a flash, the auburn-haired girl tossed the ball into the air and served. Gakuto was so caught off guard that he didn't even move.

Trina clapped her hands and called out.

"15-Love"

"Hey!!! I wasn't ready yet!!!"

Trina stuck out her tongue. "Well too bad, you baka!!!"

* * *

Lara was shaking her head.

"I expect this kind of behavior from Tsuni, I can't believe Trina's acting like this."

"Nor did Ore-sama expect this from Mukahi, Tezuka-san."

Lara looked to see the Hyotei buchou standing beside her.

She smiled politely.

"Atobe-san, I prefer Lara if you may."

Atobe grinned back.

"Ore-sama never calls ladies by their given name...unless of course she calls Ore-sama by his name as well."

Inui, Eiji, Tsuni and Yuushi were watching the two with interest while Tezuka was looking particularly murderous.

Fuji made his way to stand beside the golden-haired girl.

"Saa, Lara-chan?"

"Um...Hai Fuji-san?"

Fuji whispered in her ear, much to Atobe's displeasure and Lara's surprise.

"I think your oniisan would prefer you stay away from Atobe. And it's Syuusuke Lara-chan."

Fuji leaned back and smiled at her before staring back at the courts.

"Oh, look Gakuto-san got a point." He pointed out.

* * *

Everybody turned back to the courts. Apparently while Atobe and Fuji were warming up to the Seigaku buchou's sister, Trina and Gakuto kept playing.

Rai was watching the match intently and was grumbling all the way. It turned out that both of them weren't taking the match seriously...at all!

That fact was pissing Rai off to no end.

Trina tossed the ball in the air and served the ball simply. Gakuto ran after it and hit it back, also in a simple and easy way.

Trina was about to hit the ball back when she saw someone from the corner of her eye.

"Oh my gosh!!! Kippei!!!"

She turned away and waved at the Fudomine buchou. The ball easily by-passed her.

"What the hell was that?!" Gakuto shouted.

"Trina what the hell are you doing?!" Ami shouted as well.

Trina ignored them and waved over to Kippei.

"Kippei!!! How are you?"

The Fudomine buchou smiled and waved, but didn't enter the playing area.

"Hey Trina. Are you actually playing a game?"

"Silly. I don't play play, I'm just...having fun. You see, Rai-chan-"

"Kippei, with all due respect, can you tell Trina to get her butt over to the court and PLAY!!!" Rai shouted outraged.

Kippei smiled at Trina.

"You better get going, make sure you win."

"Yeah sure."

She gave the buchou a hug and kissed him on the cheek before waltzing off to the court.

Kippei approached the Seigaku regulars.

"Tezuka."

Tezuka nodded to him while Sakuno jumped up from the bench and ran over to him.

"Kippei-niisan!!! What are you doing here?"

Kippei patted her on the head, and some of them noticed a certain Seigaku regular watching the two intently.

"The team and I were going to practice here, seems I arrived too early. What's going on? And why is Hyotei here?"

Sakuno animatedly conversed with the captain. A certain regular (you know who) watched them intently. Inui and Tsuni looked very much amused at the Fudomine buchou. Momo, Taka-san, Oishi and Eiji were cheering and watching the game. Tezuka was glaring at the two (you know who) who were hanging around Lara, who was being polite. Rai and Ami were shouting. Ryoh and Yuushi were laughing at Gakuto. Jiroh was sleeping. Kabaji, Kaidoh and Chotarou were the only ones calmly watching the game and wondering what the hell was happening. Hiyoshi...hey where is he? Seems as if Hiyoshi left...smart move.

* * *

"Come on, let's play!!!"

Trina yawned. "Fine. Fine..."

Gakuto was about to toss the ball into the air when Trina screamed, getting everyone's attention.

The Hyotei acrobat was seriously getting tired of this girl.

"For the love of...What's wrong now?"

Trina turned to Rai.

"I can't do this anymore!!!" She sat down in the middle of the court and whined. "I've got no drive to win. This is boring."

Gakuto took that as a personal insult. "What?!"

Rai slumped down on her seat.

"I give up!!! Lara, help me!!!"

The golden-haired girl kept a sigh of relief from escaping her and gracefully stepped away from Fuji and Atobe.

"If you don't mind. Keigo. Syuusuke."

Fuji and Atobe started glaring at each other when Lara left.

"Ore-sama does not like what you are planning, Fuji."

Fuji opened his eyes menacingly but Atobe didn't back down.

"And I don't like what you're planning, Atobe."

The two continued to glare at each other.

Lara's voice piped up.

"My phone's out of battery. Can I borrow a phone, please?"

Quick as a flash, Atobe and Fuji both pulled their cellphones out of their pocket and handed it to her.

"Use mine!!!" The two shouted.

* * *

While Lara labored over whose phone to pick, Choutarou was sighing and shaking his head.

"What kind of game is this?"

Ryoh, on the other hand, had a huge grin on his face and looked thoroughly amused as he watched Gakuto and Trina continue shouting at each other.

"Can't you play seriously?!" Gakuto was asking/shouting.

"For your information, I stopped playing tennis seriously when I was 7!!!" Trina explained/shouted.

Gakuto was surprised. To him, tennis is his life. He can't believe anybody would actually just stop playing seriously.

"Why?"

Miracles of miracles, he didn't shout!!!!

Trina shrugged from her spot in the middle of the court.

"I don't know. I just stopped."

Oh my, she didn't shout too!!!

Gakuto made his way on Trina's side of the court and sat beside her. The two then started conversing about something or the other. Ryoh stopped grinning and shouted over to them.

"Hey, how come you stopped?! Things were just getting interesting!!!"

The two shouted back.

"Oh shut up!!!"

What fun the game turned out to be.

* * *

Lara was finally able to call on Trina's drive to win. On whose phone, you ask?

Why Tezuka's of course.

The older brother had gotten tired of the two's advances and had situated his younger sister in the middle of him and Oishi.

Lara was talking to whoever was on the phone. The younger Tezuka smirked and ran over to the courts where Gakuto and Trina were conversing. For the life of him, Tezuka was wondering how a simple game came to this.

Rai was sitting on Tezuka's other side and looked tired. Ryoma had abandoned his intense watching (at what?...hehehe) and sat beside his sister.

"Ne, you okay neechan?"

Rai shook her head.

"Water please."

Ryoma was about to get his water bottle, when Tezuka handed over his.

Rai looked surprised, but very appreciative.

"Thank you."

"Arigatou, Buchou."

Tezuka simply nodded.

"Ne, neechan? How do you know Tachibana-buchou?"

Rai took a drink and handed it back to Tezuka with a grateful smile. She then proceeded to tell Tezuka and her otoutou.

"Fudomine Middle School has been a friend of LHS for years. Kippei's imouto, Ann, had always been interested in the LHS Dance Troupe and watched our practices whenever she had the chance. We then got to know Kippei. He and Trina grew really close."

"Oh I see."

Poor Inui was torn. He was having an inner debate on who to watch, Tezuka and Rai, Sakuno and Kippei, Trina and Gakuto, Yuushi and Tsuni or Atobe, Fuji and Lara. You have to pity the poor data collector. He might be some scary genius who is obssessed when it comes to data, but there is just too much data he can handle. He pulled out his handy-dandy phone and called a number he always had on speed dial.

You guess who he called.

* * *

Lara had interrupted the two people in the middle of the court who were happily conversing and were fast becoming friends.

Imagine that.

"What?" Trina asked as Lara handed the phone.

"You said you needed a drive to win. I called you-know-who"

Trina looked up at the sky. She then stood up, bringing her new-found friend Gakuto with her. She shouted over at Rai, who was conversing with Ryoma and Tezuka, and Ami.

"Guys, I forfeit!!!"

Silence...

Si-

"WWWWHHHHHHAAAAATTTTT!!!!!!!!!"

You can probably guess who screamed, after all, who else other than Gakuto and Trina were shouting their heads off?

Rai and Ami of course...with Tsuni, Sakuno, Momo, Eiji and Gakuto.

"But, Trina-chan, our match?" Gakuto asked.

First-name terms now are they?

"Oh come now, Gaku-chan."

Hmm...strange how they got along quickly, ne?

Gakuto raised a hand.

"Well, if Trina-chan is forfeiting, I forfeit too!!!"

Silence...

Si- oh what the heck. You know anyway.

"WWWWHHHHHHAAAAATTTTT!!!!!!!!!"

That came from Yuushi, Ryoh, Chotarou, Atobe and Trina.

Atobe was shocked. No Hyotei regular ever forfeits a match.

"Gakuto, you cannot-"

Lara turned the phone off and spoke up.

"Fine fine Trina. If you want to forfeit, just go. And apologize to Trina and Ami while you're at it."

Atobe changed words.

"I meant you can, yes, you can forfeit if you want."

Hmm...man he's so hooked.

* * *

This is the best time to dictate what everyone was doing after the forfeited match between Gakuto and Trina, which never even reached the beginning of the second set.

Tezuka was popping aspirins into his mouth and continuously monitoring his sister. Lara was conversing with Ami who wanted to throttle the older Ryuuzaki. Oishi was assisting Lara. Atobe and Fuji were having a glaring match. Eiji decided to follow Jirou's lead and the two were currently sleeping. Inui was writing down as fast as he can and continuously monitoring his phone for messages from...someone. Momo was watching everyone while muching on the chips he pulled out from his bag. He was so amused at everyone that he even offered some to Kaidoh, who had nothing better to do and joined him. Takashi was busy calling his father on his phone and asking him to deliver some sushi to the courts, expecting everyone to be hungry. Yuushi was bothering 'that kawaii Tsuni', as he called her. Tsuni was ignoring him and kept on calling somebody on her phone. Gakuto and Trina were talking to Sakuno and Rai, who wanted to kill Trina for forfeiting. Kippei was trying to calm down Rai. Ryoma was watching Kippei intently. Ryoh joined Kaidoh and Momo, who had produced a bag of popcorn and three more packets of chips. Chotarou was...just watching and wondering what was happening, until Ryoh made him join their little picnic. Kabaji was...just there. I wonder if he's still alive? Hiyoshi...had disappeared in the first part of the chapter.

There. Understand?

Simple, right?

Well it's about to get more complicated.

"Hey hey!!! What's everybody doing here?"

All turned to the newcomer...s...newcomers, I mean.

Tsuni was practically on cloud nine as she glomped the one who spoke, much to Yuushi's annoyance.

"Marui-chan!!!"

The redhead or pinkish haired or whatever haired volley specialist of Rikkaidai chuckled as the redhead Kitsune of LHS started bouncing.

"Marui-chan!!! I knew you'd come when I called you. And who are they?"

"Oh. Kit-chan, these are my teammates."

Tsuni bowed at them and then smiled.

"Ohayo, I'm Suzuki Kitsune, a dear friend of Marui-chan. Please call me Tsuni. It's a pleasure to meet Marui-chan's teammates."

Kirihara stepped up.

"Kirihara Akaya, nice to meet you Tsuni-chan. May I ask if you already have a boyfriend?"

Jackal knocked him on the head.

"You don't just ask somebody that Akaya."

Marui frowned.

"Kirihara, stop hitting on Kit-chan. Besides, she's a senior making her your senpai."

Kirihara shrugged. "So?"

"Kirihara stop that."

Sanada approached the confused girl.

"Genichirou Sanada. I apologize for Kirihara's actions."

"Now, now, Sanada. No need to be stiff in front of Kitsune-chan."

Seiichi stepped towards Tsuni delicately and shook her hand with a soft smile.

"Y-Yukimura Seiichi of Rikkaidai?" Tsuni asked with wide eyes.

"Last time I checked, yes." Seiichi smiled. "And please call me Seiichi."

Rai was on her in an instant. She held Tsuni by the arm.

"I do apologize Yukimura-san. Tsuni has been a big fan of yours ever since I could remember."

Seiichi looked pleased as Tsuni blushed.

"Oh, and I'm Echizen Raiza."

"Oh? Echizen Ryoma's sister?" Renji stepped forward.

"Umm...yes."

Inui suddenly appeared and he and Renji shook hands.

"Renji."

"Sadaharu, thank you for inviting us here."

Lara appeared. "I'm Tezuka Lara and what did you say about being invited here?"

Marui piped up. "You mean Tezuka has a sister?"

Tsuni nodded. "Younger twin actually."

"Wait, I'm confused." Kirihara spoke up.

"That's no surprise." Fuji suddenly appeared with Kippei, and Kirihara paled.

Atobe and Tezuka appeared. The former to catch up to Lara and the latter to greet the Rikkai buchou and fukubuchou and to keep an eye on Lara.

"Yukimura, Sanada." Tezuka and Atobe nodded.

The two nodded in return.

"Mou...everyone's getting all boring, except for Seiichi-kun and Marui-chan." Tsuni piped up. The redhead pointed to Rai and Lara. "That's Ryoma's older sister and Tezuka-buchou's younger twin sister." She then pointed to Trina who was still talking to Gakuto. "That's Ryuuzaki Trina, Ryuuzaki-sensei's granddaughter. Got it? Now come on Marui-chan, Seiichi-kun."

She then dragged off the two, followed by Sanada who followed his buchou, Yuushi and Kirihara who followed after Tsuni and Jackal who followed after Kirihara.

"Ne, Mamushi. Pass the popcorn." Momoshiro spoke up.

Kaidoh took the bowl and passed it to Momoshiro, ignoring the mamushi comment.

"Fssshhhh...here."

"Hey Chotarou, pass the soda." Ryoh said while muching on spicy barbeque chips.

Chotarou passed the soda over to his senpai.

"Here Shishido-san."

Takashi approached them carrying obentos full of sushi.

"Want some?"

Momoshiro waved over Kabaji to join.

Well, they seem to having fun.

* * *

"Is the next match going to start or what?" Yuushi asked out loud as he stared at Tsuni who was talking to Seiichi and Marui.

Lara immediately walked over to him. "Oshitari-kun, I don't know about you, but I don't want to play anymore. Everyone's too busy anyway."

Yuushi sighed.

"I guess we both forfeit the game?"

Lara nodded with a small smile.

Yuushi called out.

"Lara and I forfeit the second match!!!"

Ami, who was talking to Oishi, shouted back.

"To heck with those matches. Nobody's playing anyway."

"Hey, we want to play!!!"

Kippei and Fuji stopped glaring at Kirihara's back.

Kippei looked relieved as Kamio and Ann arrived.

"Kamio, Ann. What took you so long?" The Fudomine buchou asked.

"Oniisan, the others couldn't come." Ann explained quickly and bounded off once she saw Momoshiro waving over to her.

"Sorry for being late Buchou." Kamio murmured before running to catch up to Ann, who settled beside Momoshiro.

Poor Kippei. He's still alone.

* * *

Of course, things won't be interesting without a certain tensai's younger brother, his manager and the tensai's childhood friend.

"Yuuta, Saeki. How nice to see you here." Fuji said, completely ignoring Mizuki.

"Fuji." Saeki smiled at his friend and they shook hands.

"Hey aniki, what's going on?"

Yuuta looked around at the many tennis players and the five girls littering the courts, fighting, shouting, running, eating and all others.

"Why, we're having a picnic. Care to join Yuuta, Saeki?" Fuji handed the two some sodas and chips he got from Momoshiro's bottomless bag.

"Fuji, how dare you ignore me!!" Mizuki piped up.

Fuji didn't even glance at him and handed his otoutou the food.

"Come on."

He grabbed the two, despite the fact that he was smaller than they are and dragged them over to the bleachers to sit. Mizuki huffed before following.

Eiji and Jirou were happily snoring.

You have to wonder how come nobody's noticed them yet.

* * *

Rai approached Atobe, who was busy watching Lara and Yuushi talking.

"Ne Atobe?"

Atobe glanced at her and smirked.

"And what do you want with Ore-sama?"

Rai placed her hands on her hips and glared before simply sighing.

"I'm calling the match off."

Atobe raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"And why? Are you afraid that Ore-sama will defeat you?"

Rai looked down at the ground.

"The truth is that I'm not much of a tennis player. Lara and Trina were supposed to win, but they...well...forfeited."

Atobe was curious.

"You are an Echizen, yet you do not know how to play? Ore-sama did not expect that."

Rai looked back at him.

"That's why I need your help and besides you'll end up winning our deal."

"Ore-sama is not interested anymore in the deal."

Rai raised an eyebrow and Atobe noticed something in her eyes.

"You mean you'll call off the deal?"

"Yes, but why do you need Ore-sama's help?"

Rai took a deep breath.

"Let's do it like this. The deal's off. Hyotei can participate in the auction and the five of us aren't going out with you and your team anymore, but I want to ask for your help with a personal matter. I'll pay you if you want."

"Ore-sama will help you, if..." He stared over at Lara. "You give Ore-sama Lara-chan's phone number."

Rai bit her lip. Lara was going to kill her, but Atobe was the only one who can help her...

"As long as you promise never to tell Lara-chan."

Atobe nodded.

"That's good." Rai sighed.

Atobe noticed Yuushi walking away from Lara to approach Tsuni. He also noticed that Fuji was nowhere in sight.

"Be ready at eight. Ore-sama does not like to be kept waiting."

He started walking away when Rai asked.

"What? Why?"

"For our little date, of course. And don't bother dressing formally."

* * *

A/N: What do you think? I'm sorry if everything's all confusing and I apologize to those who were expecting hardcore matches and all that. And Atobe and Rai are going on a date...Hmmm...wonder why Rai needs his help? Stay tuned. And if you're all wondering about Nanjiroh, don't miss the next chapter. Everything will be explained in the next chappie.

Please review.

Love yah all!!!

Rai

* * *


	10. Truth That Shatters A Life

* * *

A/N: Hey guys. This is it. This is the chapter that contains the truth. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review. 

Thank you so much to those who reviewed.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my story, plots, ideas and OCs.

Summary: It's always the Seigaku regulars and their great tennis. When five girls appear, tennis is the last thing on everyone's minds

* * *

**Chapter 10: Truth That Shatters A Life  
**

**Raiza POV**

Ok, here I am in a limousine on a date with Atobe.

What is wrong here?

That's right.

Everything.

Atobe had been gracious enough. He fetched me from home and even walked up the front door. Okaasan, otousan and Nanako-chan weren't home, thank goodness...but my brothers were.

I didn't bother dressing formally, as he said. I also didn't bother with any fancy entrance. There's no way I'm letting that self-absorbed diva think that I was getting ready for him, but I also can't let him think of me as uncouth. I wore one of my old time favorites, a long-sleeved blue shirt with a black scarf and black pants. It was simple, yet with a bit of class.

Ryoga was clearly amused at the thought of me dating THE Atobe Keigo. He had been a good enough host, a little pushy with questions, but pretty okay. Ryoma, on the other hand, didn't bother hiding his displeasure and voiced out his opinion that he didn't want me to go. He even insulted Atobe.

I can't really blame Ryo-kun. If I didn't have a good enough reason for doing this, I wouldn't be caught dead on a date with Atobe in a million years.

So, here I am in Atobe's limo.

It was quiet, just the way I like it.

I noticed the scenery outside change.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

Atobe smiled at me.

"To Ore-sama's mansion."

God, help me.

* * *

**Ryoma POV**

"Sheesh, it wasn't my fault. Stop shouting at me, woman."

I sighed from my spot in the living room. Niisan was talking on the phone and it seemed as if he was talking to one of Neechan's friends.

"Tsuni, I don't know!!! I-"

_DING...DONG...DING...DONG...DING...DONG..._

Ryoga-niisan placed his hand over the receiver and shouted.

"Oh for pete's sake. Whoever you are stop ringing the damn doorbell!!! Ne ochibi, go get that will you?"

I stood up and opened the door.

"Ne niisan?" I shouted over my shoulder.

"What the hell is it?!"

"Aren't you talking to Tsuni-san?"

"Yeah, so what?"

I walked away from the door.

"She's here."

I smirked at the look of disbelief on my brother's face. He walked to the door and saw Tsuni-san standing there with her cellphone in hand.

"Ryoga," She spoke slowly. "You mean to tell me that my best friend, Raiza, actually went out on a date with Atobe?"

Ryoga-niisan put down the phone.

"Yeah. She left a few minutes ago."

I was startled when Tsuni-san screamed.

"Oh my!!!" Tsuni-san bounded inside and started bouncing around. "Rai-chan is actually out on a date!!! What do you think of that Ryoma?" She turned to me.

I frowned.

I am absolutely against it!!!! If that baka so much as touches my neechan, I will kill him!!!!

Ok, Ryoma, control yourself. Remove all murderous thoughts.

But I can't.

Instead of answering, I sat there on the sofa murmuring in anger.

"No use asking ochibi, Tsuni. He hates it." Niisan sat down beside me while Tsuni-san sat down on an extra armchair.

"I can see that Ryoga. " She said. "So, why is she going out with him? He asked her out or something?"

Ryoga-niisan shrugged.

"We don't know. We only found out she was going out with him when he came up the front door."

Tsuni-san sighed with a smile.

"Ah...It must be a secret date. I have got to tell the others about it!!!"

She pulled out her phone and started calling people. Ryoga-niisan sighed and kept on watching TV.

I just sat there, thinking.

Now, what would be the best way to kill that stuck-up 'Ore-sama'?

* * *

**(Raiza POV)**

Okay. So, here I am in Atobe's mansion, in Atobe's patio, right near Atobe's marvelous garden, sitting right across from Atobe.

Paranoid much Rai?

I took a sip of tea. I told Atobe I'm only here to talk, so no dinner. Thank goodness for that. My stomach's up in knots, not because of Atobe, but because of what I am about to do.

I let the warm tea flow down my throat. This is heaven.

"Atobe, thank you for this." I said honestly.

He waved it away.

"It is alright. Ore-sama does not mind entertaining guests," He sipped his tea. "Particularly guests who want something from Ore-sama."

I stroked the cup absentmindedly.

"I know it's rude to do something like this, but you're the only one who can help me."

"Oh?" He leaned back on his chair and looked at me curiously. "What is it that you want from Ore-sama?"

I put down the cup and laced my fingers together.

Here goes nothing.

* * *

**Ryoga POV**

I sighed. Tsuni has been on that damn phone for almost an hour now and what's worse is that she's only talking to one person. It was some guy named Seiichi.

I sighed as she laughed.

"Ne ochibi." I prodded my otoutou. He's been sitting there staring at the TV for almost an hour now. I wonder what's wrong with him.

He looked at me.

"Who's Seiichi?" I asked.

He shrugged. "He's the buchou of Rikkaidai. He's one of the people we met yesterday." He then went back to his staring.

Oh yeah. Rai told me all about that. I remember that they got home pretty late last night all because they had a 'picnic' with a lot of people from various tennis teams. It still irked me that they didn't ask me to come along.

I sighed again as Tsuni went into another fit of giggles.

This is going to take a while.

* * *

**Raiza POV**

There I said it. I sipped my tea and looked at Atobe over the rim of the cup. He looked thoughtful. Why shouldn't he? For him to understand what I wanted him to do, I had to go tell him my whole life story. I don't know, I just sorta broke down and started blabbing.

Ugh. I am so pathetic.

"No, you're not. Ore-sama does not believe that."

It took me a while to register that I had spoken that out loud. Atobe looked at me calmly.

I put the cup down and placed my head in my hands.

"It's true anyway. I am pathetic. That's why I need you to do that for me Atobe." I looked up at him. "I'm willing to pay you any amount or any favor you like. I just need to know that information. Please."

He looked at me. Then he pulled out his phone.

"I'll make the call."

* * *

**Tsuni POV**

I turned off the phone. I can't believe it!!! I am actually friends with THE Yukimura Seiichi.

I sighed before dialing another number. I was supposed to be calling the girls, but...

"Ah, I see you finally remembered what you were supposed to do." Ryoga commented with a smirk.

I glared at him. "Oh shut up. And besides, you can't blame me," I put the phone to my ear. "As if anybody can resist THE Yukimura Seiichi?" I giggled.

Ryoga rolled his eyes and I threw a pillow at him. He just really can't understand the female m-

_"Hello?"_

"Hello, Trin? It's Tsuni. Guess what?"

_"Hey Tsuni babe. If this is another call telling me how cute Yukimura Seiichi is, don't bother."_

I pouted even though she can't see it.

"No, although he did call me and I was just talking to him-"

_"I can't believe you. You are actually putting some guy first instead of your babes."_

I laughed.

"Oh come on, as if you aren't head-over-heels with you-know-who?"

I almost laughed when I saw Ryoga jerk from the corner of my eye upon hearing that.

_"Whatever. Now, what is it?"_

"Get this. Rai is out on a date."

I had to hold the phone away from my ear at Trina's scream. Ryoga looked at me amused.

_"Oh my!!! Who is it? What happened? How- On second thought, wait for me. I'm going over to see you. Where are you now?"_

"I'm over at Ryoga's."

This is so good. Yes!!!

_"I'm coming over after I go call Lara-mama."_ Click.

* * *

**Raiza POV**

Atobe finished the call.

"The results will arrive in a few days."

I bit my lip to keep from groaning. Atobe was already helping me out, I shouldn't complain.

"Thank you. Here." I handed him a slip of paper. It was Lara-mama's number.

Atobe took it, but he suddenly tore it up without a glance.

"Wha-"

"Ore-sama does not need help to get a girl. It would ruin Ore-sama's reputation." He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Thanks."

"Well, you owe Ore-sama a favor then."

I nodded. "I know."

"So," He stood up and held a hand to me. "How about dinner? Think of it as part of your payment."

I took his hand.

* * *

**Tsuni POV**

By the time Rai-chan's parents and cousin got back home, it was already a quarter past ten and there were a lot of us in the living room. There was me, the Echizen brothers, Lara-mama, Trina, Ami and even Sakuno-chan.

You see, when Trina wanted to come over she dragged Sakuno-chan along to see Ryoma. Sneaky, but I would've done the same thing. The two were busy talking and were seated next to each other on the couch. Lara-mama simply left home, since she's still in a fight with her father and grandfather. Ami escaped from home and told us that the 'witch' was out on a date too, so no problem.

In short, there was a lot of introductions done to Nanjiroh-san and Rinko-san and assurance that our parents allowed us to come here. You can't blame them. It was Sunday night and we all have classes tomorrow.

As expected, they asked us what we were doing there. Nobody answered at first, I mean we all knew that Rai and her parents had a fight. There's no way we'll just go on and tell them that their daughter was out on a date. Lara-mama made an excuse about visiting Rai who went out to buy them all something to eat.

It's a miracle they bought it.

It was nearing 10:30 and we all had to leave, when Rai suddenly came in through the door. I grabbed her and dragged her to the living room.

"Hey!!! What's going on?!" She saw the crowd in her living room. "What are you all doing here?!"

Trina shushed her. "Quiet. We told your parents that you went out to buy food since we visited you and all."

Ami spoke up. "You should be grateful we are saving your butt."

"What are you all talking about?!"

"Shhhh..."

"Rai-chan," Lara-mama spoke up from her spot in an armchair. "Care to tell us about your little date?"

I had to hold down a shout of glee when I saw Rai-chan blush.

"Who told you?"

Ami pointed at Lara-mama who pointed at Trina and Sakuno-chan who both pointed at me. I pointed at Ryoga.

"He told me."

Rai glared at her brother, but sighed.

"Listen. I'm sorry I didn't tell you all about this, but can we please talk about this tomorrow?"

We all shook their heads. There's no way I'm letting her get away with a date and not tell me anything about it.

* * *

**Rai POV**

"Fine. I went out with Atobe and had dinner with him. There, you happy?"

"You know Rai-chan, that's really mean of you. I mean, stealing one of Lara-mama's potential boyfriends is so overrated." Ami-chan commented only to be hit with a pillow courtesy of Lara-mama.

"Wait." Tsuni spoke up. "I thought Fuji was her potential boyfriend?"

Ryoma and Sakuno looked at Lara curiously.

Trina jumped in. "Don't forget Tsuni. I mean, stringing along four guys is just...woah..."

Ryoga jumped up at that. "Really? Tsuni? I expected that from Trina."

Tsuni blushed. "What are you talking about?"

Trina was on a roll. "I mean, Oshitari Yuushi of Hyotei, Kirihara Akaya of Rikkaidai, Marui Bunta of Rikkaidai as well as Yukimura Seiichi of Rikkaidai. And what the hell are you talking about anyway Ryoga?"

"Wait up." Ami interrupted and stared at me. "I can't believe you have three Rikkais after you, plus one Hyotei. You're the youngest out of all of us and you've got four guys?"

My best friend pouted. "I do not have three Rikkais and a Hyotei after me. Oshitari and Kirihara were just annoying me, Marui's a close friend and you guys know that I am a fan of Seiichi. Plus, it's past 10:30 and I am going home."

Tsuni picked up her bag and faced me.

"Rai-chan, we are going to talk tomorrow, got it? No excuses."

I sighed and waved goodbye. Once Tsuni left, I noticed guilty looks on Trina and Ami's faces.

"I'll go too. Come on Sakuno."

Trina went out and I can vaguely hear her calling after Tsuni. Sakuno took time and said goodbye to my otoutou and me before walking out.

Ami stood up.

"I have to go too. Talk to you tomorrow."

Lara-mama was the last to leave.

"We'll talk tomorrow. Good night to you Rai-chan, Ryoga, Ryoma."

They all left.

"So..." Ryoga and Ryoma turned to me. The former had a look of amusement while the latter looked murderous. "How was your date?"

* * *

**Raiza POV**

Today's Thursday and it had been four days since I asked Atobe that favor... four whole days of waiting...and waiting...and waiting...

But my waiting came to an end that Thursday afternoon.

The day started out normally enough. Mom and Nanako were trying to make things seem normal. Nanjiroh-san was quiet and I acted cold around him. My brothers were quiet and didn't bother talking and all. After breakfast, Zack and I went off to LHS while Ryo-kun went off to Seigaku. I met my friends and the day went on slower than it usually does. The next thing I knew I was in volleyball practice.

I dressed up for gym and went out with the team. I was finally getting ready to serve the ball when one of the sophomore players came over.

"Raiza-san, somebody said to give you this." She handed me a slip of paper.

I opened it and saw four words on it.

_I've got it. Atobe_

"Hey Rai!!! Serve the ball!!!" Tsuni shouted from across the gym.

"Here." I tossed the ball to the sophomore. "Hey Lara, I need to go!!! There's an emergency!!!"

I ignored Lara's shouts and went to the locker room. I grabbed my bag and ran out the gym. The first thing I saw outside was a limousine parked right in front of the gates and a bodyguard standing beside it. He saw me and opened the door.

Without any hesitation, I jumped in.

* * *

Ok. I'm here, back in Atobe's mansion. 

I was in the same patio where he and I had our chat and was sipping tea to calm my nerves. In the end, I simply put down the cup and started pacing around waiting for him. The sudden rain outside did nothing to soothe my nerves.

"Raiza?"

I jumped up.

"What's the deal scaring me like that?!" I shouted at him and then stopped. "Oh, I'm sorry Atobe. I'm just nervous."

Atobe smiled at me, but...it was a sad smile.

He walked up to me with two folders in his hand.

Silence.

Atobe was looking at the folders as if he was contemplating whether or not to give it to me.

"Did you read it?" I asked.

Atobe looked at me. "I'm sorry, but yes Ore-sama did. It was protocol. Ore-sama had to make sure it was what you wanted. Do you want it?"

I gulped. It was finally here. I can finally know the truth.

I reached towards it, but Atobe pulled it away.

"Are you sure? Don't you at least want to know about this from them?"

I looked down at the ground.

"They haven't made any attempt to tell me anyway. It's better like this."

Atobe walked towards me and placed the folders in my hands.

"Ore-sama respects your decision, but make sure you're ready when you open it."

He stepped away from me.

I took a deep breath and I opened it.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Where is Raiza, Ryoga?" Rinko Echizen asked as she placed a clean plate in front of her husband.

Ryoga shrugged. "I don't know. Lara, the captain of the volleyball team, said that she ditched practice and didn't show up. She didn't even tell anybody where she was going."

Rinko looked worriedly at the clock on the wall and then outside the window at the pouring rain.

"It's late and it's raining. I hope she gets home soon."

Nanjiroh filled up his plate.

"If you ask me, let her be. She shouldn't be letting us wait like this."

"Don't worry, dad. I'm here."

Everybody looked to see Raiza leaning against the dining room doorway. She was soaking wet and still wearing a t-shirt and her gym shorts. Her hair was sticking to her face and neck and she was shaking. She held her bag in one hand.

Ryoga and Nanako stood up, but Raiza glared at them.

"Sit down." Both sat down quickly.

Raiza dropped her bag and swept her wet hair to one side.

"Since we're all here, why don't we have a little family meeting?"

Raiza smiled like a madman, making Ryoma shiver.

"What's this all about?" Nanjiroh spoke up.

"Oh, you want to know?" Raiza countered with the same smile. "Well, I am going to tell you all a little love story."

Raiza stood tall with the same mad smile on her face.

"It all started years ago, when a certain pro tennis player, Nanjiroh, met a certain woman who goes by the name of Rinko. They met, got to know each other well and, in the end, became a couple. They were happy together but, like all couples, they had a problem."

"Where are you going with this?" Nanjiroh spoke up, but Raiza continued talking.

"Rinko was happy with Nanjiroh but having a famous and busy boyfriend was difficult. Then, it didn't seem so difficult anymore when she met..."

Raiza looked straight at her Mom. A malicious grin was on her face. Rinko stood up shakily, a look of fear on her face. The only thought in her head was...

_It couldn't be. She couldn't have known about..._

"Ashikaga Shiro."

Rinko gasped. Nanjiroh stood up outraged. Nanako looked down at her lap sadly. Ryoga and Ryoma were looking at everyone, confused.

"What's going on? Who's Ashikaga Shiro?" Ryoga spoke up.

"Oh? I guess it's obvious that you don't know, Zack." Raiza kept up her grin. "Let us continue the story so everyone will be enlightened, shall we?"

"You see, Rinko was lonely without Nanjiroh. On a spur of the moment, she asked out Shiro on a date and another one and another one and another one. Until in the end, it turned out to be something more."

Rinko was crying.

"Raiza, please..."

"In the end, in a desperate action, she and Shiro had sex."

Ryoma's eyes widened while Ryoga looked at Nanjiroh who was looking angrier by the minute.

"It's true." Raiza took Ryoga's cup and took a drink. "Rinko confessed everything to Nanjiroh, and they both agreed in the end that what happened won't happen again. Shiro apologized and it seemed as if Nanjiroh had forgiven him, but the truth was that he had never forgiven him. Their lives went on. After a few weeks, Rinko got sick, and you know why?"

Ryoga and Ryoma were wide-eyed. Rinko was crying.

"Rinko got pregnant."

Nanjiroh walked to Raiza. The next thing the brunette knew, there was a stinging pain in her cheek. She laughed.

"Oh? What's the matter? Are you denying it? It's the truth anyway. When Shiro found out that Mom was pregnant, he apologized to you and offered to keep the child. You agreed to what he said, but Mom didn't agree so you kept the child. For many years you kept on hating Shiro and never allowed him to talk to his child. What's more is that you hated Shiro's child because every time you looked you kept on remembering Mom with a different guy."

Nanjiroh was silent.

"Wait a minute." Ryoga stood up. "Then that means..."

Raiza looked at him.

"I'm her. I'm Ashikaga Shiro's child."

Silence.

Rinko spoke up. "We wanted to tell you Raiza, but..."

"But what?! What excuse can you possibly have to not tell me?!" Raiza shouted back, tears running down her cheeks. "I have put up with Dad's coldness for years! He didn't tell me about my real Dad and all he did was hate me silently for years because of something I didn't even know about!"

Rai looked at her Dad. "It wasn't my fault you forgot about Mom so she ran to the arms of some man! It wasn't my fault they had a relationship! It wasn't my fault she got pregnant! It wasn't my fault I was born! All I ever did was to get you to love me just as much as my brothers! You had no trouble accepting Ryoga, I know that! But you kept on hating me for some damn thing I didn't even do!"

Nanjiroh was silent, but then he spoke up.

"You were a spitting image of your real father. Whenever I saw you I-"

"I may look like him, but I'm not my Dad!!!" Raiza shouted. "If you can't accept me, then why don't you just give me to my real dad?! I hate you!!! I hate you all!!! You ruined my life!!!"

Raiza turned back and ran. The last thing they heard was a loud sobbing and the slam of a door.

* * *

A/N: There. That's the truth. I was inspired in the very beginning when I thought about Nanjiroh being famous and all and how difficult it must be for his girlfriend. What do you think? 

Please review.

Rai

* * *


	11. The Pain Begins

* * *

A/N: Well, I guess you guys read that last chapter. It was sad, but the truth has to come out. This chapter tells what happened next and let me tell you it...well, I'll let you read for yourself. I hope you enjoy this one.

Thank you so much to those who reviewed and criticised. I'll try to do my best always.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my story, plots, ideas and OCs.

Summary: It's always the Seigaku regulars and their great tennis. When five girls appear, tennis is the last thing on everyone's minds

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Pain Begins**

**Lara POV**

This can't be happening. It can't be.

"What the hell are you talking about?! We have been planning this for months!!!"

I stared at Raiza. It was an early Friday morning and we were in an empty classroom talking...or more like I was shouting at her.

Raiza looked at me and I cringed. Since this morning, Raiza looked so...

Dead.

But that didn't explain what she was trying to do.

"I need to understand why you're doing this." I tried to speak calmly. "The rest of the school is preparing for the special auction and you just want to back out. As coach, I need to know why."

Raiza looked at me.

"You were the one who told me that as the captain of the team, I have full authority to back out. So, I'm backing out. Just come by to the principal's office at 9. Then you'll know why."

At that, she stood up and left the room.

I sat down on a chair.

What the hell is going on with her? She showed up at school looking half-dead and now she wants to back out? There's something going on and I need to know what it is.

I stood up and headed out the door.

I need to find Ryoga.

* * *

**Lara POV**

I headed to the auditorium, where the auction was supposed to be held. I was surprised when I saw that all preparation had stopped. Some of the students were still there, but they weren't doing anything.

"Lara-mama!"

I looked and saw Ami and Tsuni.

"What's going on?" I asked. "Why did you all stop-"

"Is it true?" Ami asked. "Is it true that they're canceling the auction?"

"But they can't cancel it. We've been preparing for months." Tsuni said.

I shook my head. "I don't really know what's going on. First I need to find Ryoga. Where is he?"

Ami pointed outside. "Rai-chan came in and pulled him off somewhere. She was the one who said that they're canceling the auction."

I turned around. There's a chance that they're talking behind the school.

"Wait." Tsuni caught my arm. "Did you see Rai-chan? What happened to her?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. That's what I'm trying to find out. She was the one who wanted to cancel the auction."

Both gasped.

"I know. Go get Trina and tell her. I'm going to see if I can find out what's wrong."

The two left and I headed to the back of the school. Sure enough, there were the two talking in hushed whispers. I stood out of sight but I can clearly see them. I saw Rai walk away and Ryoga slump down on the ground.

Once Rai was out of sight, I walked towards him.

"Ryoga."

He jumped up. I was shocked when I saw him look all frazzled and weary.

"Um...hey Lara. So, what is it? Do you need anything?"

I observed him. I knew something was wrong, but what?

"You know what I want. What happened to Rai? She's been acting weird and even wanted to cancel the auction. Tell me what happened."

Ryoga looked at me. There was something in his eyes.

"I wish I could Lara, but I can't. This is strictly our business...or Rai's business anyway."

He smiled sadly and walked away.

What the hell's going on?

Suddenly I have it. I pulled out my phone. I know someone who can tell me what's wrong. I just need my twin to get a hold of him.

* * *

**Normal POV**

It was a normal day in Seigaku for all of its students. All of its students except the regulars. They were in the courts playing... or at least pretending to play. The regulars were busy watching their freshman player and their buchou.

Ryoma came to practice late. That wasn't unusual. What was unusual was that he started running laps even without Buchou's orders. Then he started practicing, but ended up simply staring at his racket with a vacant look on his face. Everyone was worried.

Now the regulars could see Tezuka talking to someone on his cellphone. They all knew that Tezuka always turned his phone silent during practice and off during school. If he was talking to someone during practice, it meant something was wrong.

Their suspicions were confirmed when Tezuka called Ryoma over. They started talking heatedly.

"Nya, what's going on?" Eiji looked over at them.

"Maybe we should leave them alone." Oishi whispered to them.

"But what if something's really really wrong?" Momoshiro whispered back.

"Momo, don't talk like that." Taka-san told him.

They all jerked in surprise when they saw Ryoma look down and Tezuka patted him on the shoulder with an obvious look of worry.

"Saa, well I don't care if we're not supposed to listen in. I want to know what's going on." Fuji said. The tensai walked towards the two with the others trailing behind him.

"What's going on?" Fuji walked towards them.

Tezuka and Ryoma looked back at them. Momoshiro and Eiji quickly went to Ryoma and they all saw that he looked exhausted.

Tezuka didn't bother hiding a sigh.

"Lara called me and told me that something's wrong with Raiza-san."

Inui looked at him. "You mean Echizen's sister?"

Tezuka nodded. "Apparently she wanted to cancel the auction. Lara also told me that something's wrong with the way she's acting."

Kaidoh hissed. "Fsshhh...Why are they cancelling the auction buchou?"

"That's what's wrong." Tezuka looked over at Ryoma. "She said that Raiza-san wouldn't have canceled. There was something wrong."

Fuji also looked over at Ryoma who had a vacant look in his eyes. "So she wants you to ask Ryoma what's wrong."

"I can't tell you." Ryoma looked down at the ground. "I promised neechan I won't."

Without another word, the freshman untangled himself from Momoshiro and Eiji and ran off.

_BRING...BRING..._

Tezuka took out his phone. A look of surprise crossed his face.

"Who is it?" Fuji asked.

"It's Atobe."

* * *

**Lara POV**

"Thank you niisan."

I turned off the phone. The next thing I knew a felt something wet against my cheeks...tears.

I was in the bathroom, thankfully. I slapped my palms against the wall.

Damn it. If I only knew what happened sooner. I would have helped her. We all would have helped her. She must be hurt and we didn't know it.

"Damn it Raiza. Why didn't you tell us?"

* * *

I walked out of the bathroom. I know I still looked miserable but I can't do anything about that. All I can do now is look for Raiza. I glanced at my watch.

Shit. It was already 10. The meeting must be done by now. On second thought, to hell with that auction. What's important now is Raiza.

The speaker above me crackled and I heard the principal's voice.

_"All students are to head to the auditorium this instant. I repeat, all students are to go to the auditorium for a special announcement."_

I sighed and headed to the auditorium. By the time I got there, the auditorium was packed. The students and teachers didn't bother arranging themselves and everyone was talking and wondering about the announcement.

I stood at the very back of the auditorium. I looked around and saw Ryoga in a corner of the auditorium. Tsuni and Trina were talking to him and looked frustrated. Ryoga shook his head and they stomped off. They both saw me and ran over.

"Damn." Trina leaned on the wall beside me. "We've done everything we could, but Ryoga just won't crack."

Tsuni looked at me worriedly. "Lara-mama what's wrong with you?"

"You look like shit." Ami walked over.

"Thanks." I laughed meekly. I just feel so tired now. I looked down on the ground. "I know-"

"Attention everyone!!!"

We all looked up and saw the principal, Nato-sensei, standing on the stage, behind them were...

"What the heck are the members of the school board doing here?" Ami pointed out.

"Maybe they're here to offer their support to the auction?" Tsuni wondered.

I highly doubt that. I know Rai was persistent in canceling the auction, but I can't believe she roped the school board into this. It's not surprising though, the members of the school board were against the event in the first place, but they know that to cancel a big event like this will be a scandal.

Rumors have it that the members of the school board were those people who care a lot about the reputation of the school no matter what the cost. Some of the students last year said that they were strict and that their favorite threat to students was expulsion. Because of that, they hardly strike me as the type to agree with a student who might cause the school a scandal.

So, what's going on?

* * *

**Tsuni POV**

"Nato-sensei, how did this happen?"

I winced as Trina questioned the principal. Nato-sensei was nice and supportive of the students. We all love him because he always protects the students from the threats of those in the school board. How can he agree to a scandal like this?

"Trina, there was nothing I can do about it." Nato-sensei sighed. "Raiza was the one who agreed with the school board."

I jumped up. "Rai-chan?"

Nato-sensei looked at the four of us with curiousity. "You mean you didn't know?"

Ami shook her head. "No, sensei. Can you tell us what happened?"

From the corner of my eye I saw Lara-mama staring down at her lap. I wonder what's wrong. She's been quiet ever since the announcement from the auditorium.

Nato-sensei sighed. "The thing is the school board was the one who wanted to cancel the auction. They called on Raiza and said that to put on an auction will seem as if we were selling the talents and skills of the pride of LHS, the LHS Dance Troupe. They also explained that putting on a performance with another school will open up chances to get our school to reveal our secrets."

"What the hell does that mean?" Trina demanded. I guarantee she won't take this scandal sitting down.

"Language please, Trina." Nato-sensei said. "You all know that our school has always been one of the most honored schools when it comes to music and the arts. Our school has always been famous for producing, training and actively supporting students who are skilled in the arts. That's the very factor that makes our school special. I know you all know that."

We all nodded, except for Lara-mama.

"There is one thing you don't know, though. The thing is a lot of our rival schools, as well as a few other schools, are suspicious about our school. They believe that we have a secret that allows us, to put it in simple terms, 'make' this kind of students."

"What? But we don't, do we?" I asked him.

Nato-sensei looked thoughtful. "I'm sure you can all be trusted with this fact and besides it isn't really a secret. The thing is it's in the curriculum and in the teaching methods as well as the freedom to choose. We allow students to choose whatever of the arts they like and help them focus on that. We also have the seminars, which I'm sure some of you attend, and the work groups. We also add in sports and studies that help you become well-rounded. We keep telling them that, but most schools don't believe us."

Oh yeah. I remember. I've attended a couple of seminars and I know a lot of students because I join a lot of work groups.

Nato-sensei continued on. "Back to the topic at hand, we all acknowledged that fact that Raiza is the captain and has the right to back out. That is why the school board asked for her permission to cancel the whole thing. She agreed."

"But that doesn't sound like Rai at all." I said.

Nato-sensei looked at all of us. "Did something happen to Raiza? She's a nice girl and because of what she did, she's now the top student in the chairman's book. I don't mean any disrespect but that man is dangerous and I'm concerned about Raiza becoming involved with him."

"We don't know." I answered truthfully.

"Well, whatever happens I need you all keep an eye on her in case something's wrong. I also don't want any information getting out that Raiza is centrally involved in this scandal. Is that clear?"

We all nodded. I noticed that Lara-mama didn't join in.

* * *

**Lara POV**

"I knew you'd be here."

Raiza chuckled and stood up from the bench she had been sitting down on. This place in the park has always been one of Raiza's comfort places whenever something was wrong with her.

"Let me guess, you know don't you?" She asked with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. She turned her back to me without waiting for me to answer.

"If you know, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the others talking about me?" She gave a hollow laugh.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

Raiza turned to me with a blank look. "I didn't tell you because it wasn't any of your damn business."

I rounded on her. "What the hell are you talking about?! You are our friend. We would've understood."

Raiza looked at me and I cringed. She looked furious.

"Well, if you were my friend you would have understood that I want to be alone."

At that, she ran off.

I slumped down on the bench and wrapped my arms around myself. She was right. I should have left her alone...but something's happening to her. I can see that when she started acting coy and friendly with the school board. Raiza knew that the school board was bad news, but she still went along with them.

What the hell's going on?

* * *

**Raiza POV**

I slumped down on the floor of my bedroom. I brought my knees to my chest and simply stared at the floor.

Nobody understands me. No matter what they say, they will never understand me.

How can they understand that my whole life has been nothing but a big lie?

How can they understand the feeling of being helpless and alone?

How can they understand the feeling of knowing that the people around you are the reason that your whole life is a mess?

How can they understand that I've been treated so unfairly?

How can they understand that nothing can heal the pain I feel?

They all say that they would have understood. How can they when they've never felt this way?

The only one you can really count on in this world is yourself. You can never count on anyone else. That's the truth.

I was startled when I felt something against my cheeks. They were tears. I brushed them away and bit my lip as hard as I can until I can taste the blood and feel no more tears coming out despite the pain.

There will be no crying for me. No crying at all costs. That's because there's only pain. Glorious pain.

* * *

A/N: There. I know it's getting worse for her, but hang in there Rai!!!

_Mishaps are like knives, that either serve us or cut us, as we grasp them by the blade or the handle._

_-James Russell Lowell-_

Here's something that can give you a little, very little, clue about what's going to happen with our tragic Rai.

_I have learned two lessons in my life: first, there are no sufficient literary, psychological, or historical answers to human tragedy, only moral ones. Second, just as despair can come to one another only from other human beings, hope, too, can be given to one only by other human beings._

_-Elie Wiesel-_

If you can figure it out, good for you, if not, don't worry.

Bye!!!

Rai

* * *


	12. A Chance To Heal

* * *

A/N: This chapter contains the continuation of Rai's suffering and how her friends try to help her, including one special person. I hope you enjoy this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my story, plots, ideas and OCs.

Summary: It's always the Seigaku regulars and their great tennis. When five girls appear, tennis is the last thing on everyone's minds

* * *

**Chapter 12: A Chance To Heal**

**Lara POV**

"That's what happened."

I sighed as I finished telling the story. I don't know if this is the right thing to do, but it's the only thing I can do for now.

That's the part that I hate.

Telling others about Rai is the ONLY thing I can do. I hate it that I can't help her or comfort her. I hate not having any control about this whole predicament.

I glanced over at Tsuni. Out of all of us, I know she's taking this the hardest. She and Rai had always been good friends, and Rai didn't tell her ANYTHING.

We were in Ai-san's ice cream parlor on a very rainy Saturday. The store was closed but Ai-san opened it up just for us, which I'm very much thankful for. I called everybody over and decided to tell them the whole truth. Ryoma and Ryoga know that I know, so they agreed to tell everybody. There were Ami, Tsuni, Trina, the Echizen brothers, as well as my twin and Atobe, both of whom I personally asked to come here. My brother for my emotional support and Atobe who is in some way connected to all of this.

"What are we going to do now?" Trina asked.

We were all silent.

"How can you help someone when they obviously don't want your help?" Ryoma whispered just enough for all of us to here.

"Can't we talk to her?" Ami asked. She looked worried.

Ryoga shook his head. "She locked herself up in her room. She doesn't even come out to eat. Okaasan and Nanako-chan tried everything, but she wouldn't listen. She wouldn't even listen to us." He waved to his younger brother.

"What about your otousan?" Tsuni asked.

Ryoma and Ryoga glanced at each other and hesitated. Ryoga sighed and answered. "He...kept himself busy at the temple."

Tsuni looked outraged. "You mean he isn't doing anything?!"

Ryoma looked away. "Oneechan hates him. He says it's pointless for him to try talking to her."

Tsuni stood up. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"None of us will be able to help her if we all lose our tempers." Atobe spoke up for the first time.

Tezuka, who was sitting across from me, gave an inaudible sigh. "He's right. We all need to calm down."

Tsuni sat back down, but she still looked angry.

I turned to Atobe, who was sitting beside me. "What happened when you gave Rai the folders?"

Atobe actually winced at that. I placed a hand on his arm. "Keigo?"

"She..." Atobe looked down. "...hollered, is more like it."

Trina looked at him disbelievingly. "Hollered? As in laugh?"

Atobe nodded. "She told Ore-sama that she has been expecting this kind of news all along. She said that she's actually glad because it means she can stop being...fake."

"What does she mean by that?" Ryoga asked.

Atobe shrugged. "She said that whenever she was around your parents, she acted different."

Ryoma hesitantly nodded. "That's true."

We all turned silent. I looked outside the window at the waterfall of raindrops.

I can't help commenting. "This sucks."

"Language my dear Lara." Ai-san walked towards us carrying a tray filled with cups. Tezuka quickly took the tray from her.

"Thank you Kunimitsu." Ai-san sat down and started offering us tea. "It's very nice to see you here as well Keigo. It's been a long time since you visited here."

Atobe inclined his head. "It's nice to see you too Ai-san. I've just been very busy that's all."

Ai-san handed Ryoma a cup. She smiled at him.

"And who is this?"

Ryoma bowed slightly. "Echizen Ryoma."

"Ahh, Raiza's brother I see."

Ryoma nodded.

After Ai-san had finished distributing the tea, she started talking. "Now, I know how worried you all are about Raiza, but remember that this is a particularly hard time for her. She will need your support."

Tsuni sighed. "What do you mean?"

Ai-san sighed. "Raiza's problem is not because she is adopted, but because she wasn't told and was shunned because of something she didn't understand. The only solution is to find someone who will make her understand and best help her, seeing as no one can help her now."

She sipped her tea. "Clearly, Nanjiroh and Rinko are out of the question. So who else can help her?" She looked at all of us.

Tezuka was the one who answered her question. "You mean her father?"

Ai-san smiled and stood up. "Now you got it."

Atobe pulled out his phone. "I'm on it."

* * *

**Raiza POV**

I sighed and sat down on the park bench, not minding the rain. I managed to get out of the house without seeing anybody, which is a relief. I am so not in the mood to talk to anybody right now.

I pushed my damp hair out of my eyes. I know where everybody is about now. I just passed them and saw them all at the ice cream parlor talking about me. Well, let them talk. I don't care anyway.

"I don't care." I said.

"I think you do."

I stood up and looked behind me.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed at Tezuka.

"I saw you watching us and followed you." He answered and sat down on the bench.

I turned around, ready to leave.

"Why are you running from everyone?"

I stopped and looked back at him. Who does he think he is?

"I think that isn't any of your business." I glared at him. He met my gaze straight on.

"I think it is. You're hurting my sister and one of my regulars, that makes it my business." He looked at me blankly. "Besides, you are hurting all of your friends and all the people who care about you. Are you happy with that?"

I stared at him. First he follows me and now he's actually preaching to me and asking me these questions. Who does he think he is?

Without thinking, I lunged at him. I don't know why I did that, it was just...by instinct.

I held Tezuka's arm with one hand, balled my fist in the other and gave him a sound and strong punch in the face. His glasses ricocheted off and slid across the floor and was half submerged in a fast-growing puddle. I paused.

What did I just do?

Tezuka looked up at me. His lip was bleeding and he was breathing heavily, but he simply looked at me...with pity.

Pity.

I let go of him and unconsciously sat down on the bench. I have never resorted to violence. I've always believed it to be unnecessary...

But what am I doing now?

Tezuka sighed heavily and sat up straight. He didn't bother wiping away the blood or picking up his glasses. I remember that he didn't even fight back at that time.

We were silent. The only sound was our breathing and the pouring rain.

He finally spoke. "Now that you've released your anger, are you feeling any better?"

I don't know what made me do it, but I smiled.

"You really are something, you know that?"

I looked up at him. Tezuka was looking back at me and, despite his bleeding lip, I can see a small smile on his face. He looked away.

"When people are hurt, the first thing they do is lash out. They hurt others, particularly people they love. It's a natural thing to do, but you didn't." He looked back at me. That's when I noticed just how beautiful his eyes were. I looked away quickly. "You kept it all in. That's why you're suffering greater that everybody else thinks."

I leaned back on the bench. "How come you know all this?"

He didn't answer and instead stood up. I looked at him as he bent down to pick up his glasses. He gave me one last look. His gaze held me.

"Don't allow the people you love to suffer any longer, and give yourself a chance to heal."

He put his glasses inside one of his pockets and walked off. I stared at his retreating back until he disappeared.

I sighed and lied down on the wet bench. For some reason, I don't fell so...suffocated anymore. It's like, what I did to Tezuka had somehow released all the air in my lungs. I took a deep breath. I raised a hand to block out the falling raindrops from my eyes.

I feel better now. I still feel hurt, but I definitely feel better now. And it's all thanks to that rock of a captain to whom I owe a lot.

I stood up and shivered as a ray of light hit me. The rain stopped and a ray of light started peeking through the clouds.

Tezuka's right. I guess I have a lot of apologizing to do.

* * *

**Lara POV**

I stood up as my brother walked inside the parlor. He was soaking wet and what's more was his lip was bleeding.

"Kuni-chan, what happened to you?" I ushered him in and made him sat down on the counter. "First you leave and now you come back wet and, what's more, wounded. What happened to you and where did you go?"

My twin ignored me and looked around. "Where are the others?"

I sighed. "Atobe went off to make the arrangements. The brothers went on home. Ami had an appointment. Trina had to go fetch Sakuno and Tsuni went with her. I waited here since I thought you'd probably go back here. Now, what happened to you? But before that, where did you go?"

My twin shook his head. "It's nothing. Let's go home."

I sighed and followed him as he walked out. I do wonder where he went, though. A little while ago he left us without telling where he was going. Ryoma thought he saw his neechan. Kuni-chan couldn't have possibly went after her.

So where did he go?

* * *

A/N: There. That's it. What do you think? Please review.

Love lots.

Rai

* * *


	13. Surprise, Surprise

* * *

A/N: This chapter contains the reunion of the girls and Rai's reunion with her family. I hope you like this one. Thanks a lot to those who reviewed. 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my story, plots, ideas and OCs.

Summary: It's always the Seigaku regulars and their great tennis. When five girls appear, tennis is the last thing on everyone's minds

* * *

**Chapter 13: Surprise, Surprise**

**Tsuni POV**

I stared at the slip of paper on Lara-mama's hand.

"I guess you got the same letter too." I said and sat down on the park bench. Lara-mama nodded and sat down beside me.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" Ami-chami-chan and Trina-chan walked over to us.

Lara-mama barely glanced up and said. "You guys got an anonymous letter too, I bet."

"Well, yeah." Trina and Ami sat down. "You guys got one too?" I nodded.

It started out a perfectly normal day, well, as perfect as it could considering my dearest best friend is angry at all of us. Rai-chan avoided all of us, during classes, lunch and even after class. I tried talking to her but she acted as if I wasn't even there. I don't feel angry at her since she is going through a rough time, I'm just worried and hurt that she couldn't trust us...or me.

After the last class, I went to my locker to grab a few books when I saw a note taped on the door. It was an anonymous note telling me to go to the park and that it was important that I went there. I don't really know why I agreed, but maybe it's because deep down I desperately wish that this anonymous note came from Rai.

It turned out I was right.

"Um...guys, thanks for coming."

We all stood up when we saw Rai approaching. She didn't look sorry or angry, just thoughtful. We all glanced at each other and I'm positive I know what they're thinking. Just keep silent and see where this is going.

I can live with that, even if I desperately want to hug my best friend and then demand what's wrong with her.

Lara-mama decided to speak. "Um...hey, so what is it? Do you...need anything?"

I'm sure she wanted to say, do you want us to apologize to you or something.

Rai looked off to the side and evaded our gaze. "Well...I just wanted to..." She trailed off.

I have this really weird feeling in my gut. Rai wasn't one to beat around the bush. Is she going to say what I think she's going to say?

Rai bowed low in front of us. "I just wanted to apologize." I looked at the girls. They look as stunned as I am. Rai has been going on about how it was our fault, but now she's the one apologizing?

"I...the thing is...I realized how selfish and unfair I've been acting." Rai continued. "I know you guys were only trying to help, but I guess I just wanted to carry the burden myself. In the end, I ended up blaming you guys and getting angry with you. I'm sorry."

Silence...

I looked down at Rai, who was still bowing down. Suddenly, the silence was interrupted by a loud laugh from Trina. Rai cringed and we all looked at her as if she was nuts.

"Rai babe, stand up straight before you break your back." Trina chided and Rai hesitantly straightened but avoided looking at us.

Ami grinned at her. "Rai, chillax. We know how difficult this is for you and the last thing you, of all people, need is to apologize."

Rai looked hopeful. I saw her glance my way, but I kept silent.

"Raiza," Lara-mama spoke. "We know you're hurting right now and we don't blame you for becoming angry at us. We just...hoped you would let us help you."

Rai looked down. "I-I know, but I...I had the notion that you guys wouldn't understand and I-I was scared."

"Of what?" I asked. Rai looked me straight in the eye, but looked away quickly.

"I-I didn't want to trust you guys, because...well, my own parents lied to me and I...I thought you guys would just lie about being understanding and all."

Trina wordlessly walked up to her. "Man, you sure are stupid."

"W-What?"

Ami walked up behind her. "Yeah. I mean, it's possible that we wouldn't understand, but that doesn't mean we won't share your pain."

"I-I guess, you're right."

Lara-mama walked over and placed an arm around her shoulders. "Being friends sometimes mean that even if you don't understand each other's experiences, you can still share the pain, the joy and everything in-between."

Rai smiled, but it melted away once she looked my way.

We looked at each other.

Oh what the heck.

I ran over to her and wrapped my arms around her. "You have got to be the stupidest, craziest, best friend in the whole world, Raiza Clarisse Echizen."

She hugged me. "And you guys are the best friends a girl can have. I don't deserve you."

Ami nodded. "I second that. You really don't deserve us, but just for the heck of it, we hang out with you."

Rai laughed, a true laugh. "Thanks."

We all had a group hug. Finally, now we're complete.

* * *

**Ami POV**

"Now I know you're sick. Where did you dig up that idea?" I asked as I took a lick from my ice cream. The five of us were still in the park, but we settled down on the grass under a few trees. We know it's late, but who cares?

"Yeah, Rai-chan." Tsuni looked worried. "That idea's really pushing it, you know."

Rai shook her head. "I've given a lot of thought to it. I'm not sure about doing it, but I'm considering it."

"You just recovered and now you're making plans, Rai babe." Trina spoke up. "Think this through."

"What do you think, Lara?" I asked. "Go on and tell her that it's a bad idea."

Lara looked thoughtful and licked her strawberry ice cream. "Well, I will respect whatever decisions you make Rai-chan. I just wanted to ask if you told your parents about it?"

Rai frowned. "I haven't exactly apologized to them yet, and even to my brothers."

"What?!" I stood up. "You haven't?! Now that is THE worst idea ever." I pulled her up. "Now you go on home, little miss, and apologize to your family or I'll give you a good spanking."

Rai laughed. "Yeah, I should." She sighed. "Guys, thanks for everything. Now I have to go and face everyone."

Trina raised her fist. "You go girl!!!" Tsuni and Lara smiled in encouragement.

When Rai left, I turned to everyone. "So, tell me honestly what you think of Rai's idea of changing schools. I completely disagree, as I told her. She expected me to disagree and I think what she really wants to know is what YOU think." I pointed at Lara. "What you said about respecting her decisions is noble, but it's a load of bull."

Lara sighed. "I know. The thing is I DO want to respect her decisions. If she wants to transfer, I'll support her. I'm just thinking that she's making decisions too early and what's more is without parental supervision and support."

"So, you're all for it if she gets permission." Trina sighed. "I agree with Ami. She doesn't have to leave."

"Yeah, but it's the guilt." Tsuni explained. "She wants to leave partly because she feels guilty and because she wants to have a fresh start. Moving schools is only part of a new start, but it plays a major role. I support her if she wants to transfer schools."

I sighed. "So it's basically two on two. I guess the final word goes to Rai."

* * *

**Raiza POV**

I sighed and entered the house. This is it, I guess.

Once I entered, Nanako-chan greeted me at the door as she usually does, even when I was angry at her.

"Hello, Raiza-chan." She greeted with a smile. I feel guilty for getting angry at her.

She turned to leave, but I grabbed her arm. "Um...Nanako-chan..."

"Yes?"

I let go of her arm. "Um...I guess, I just want to tell you this before I go talk to my brothers and my parents." I bowed awkwardly. "Nanako-chan, I'm really sorry for everything I've done. I acted like a brat and I know it was unfair of me to-"

Nanako-chan interrupted me by pulling me up giving me a tight hug. "Oh, Raiza-chan. I'm just so happy you're back to your old self. I was so worried." She pulled away and I could see her tears. She wiped them away. "Oh my. I was just so happy that you're okay."

I smiled. "Thanks Nanako-chan. I just want to apologize to everyone and for everything to get back in order."

A weird expression crossed my cousin's face, something that looked like disbelief, but she was all smiles. "That's nice Raiza-chan. Now go. I'm sure everything will be in order. Your brothers are out back playing tennis, you should start there. Your parents are in the living room."

I smiled and gave her one last hug. "Thanks." I headed to the back, making sure not to be seen by my parents. I want to apologize to my brothers first before tackling THEM.

I opened the door to the back, just in time to see a tennis ball heading straight for me.

* * *

**Ryoga POV**

"OW!!!"

I winced as the stray tennis ball hit my sister straight in the stomach. Chibisuke instantly ran over to her doubled up form.

"Neechan, are you all right? It was all Niisan's fault." Ryoma helped her sister sit down. I approached them cautiously. When Raiza blows up, I don't want to be sitting beside her.

Imagine my surprise when she simply took a deep breath and gave a weak smile. "I'm okay Ryo-kun. I guess I do deserve that with the way I've been acting."

I looked at her in disbelief. Usually Rai would be screaming her head off by now. I cautiously sat beside her. "Are you okay?"

She looked down at her hands and gave a small laugh. "Actually no." Ryoma patted her arm.

"Guys..." She looked at both of us sitting on either side of her. "I want to apo-"

Ryoma hugged her. "Neechan it's okay. You don't have to."

I, on the other hand, grinned. "Come on chibisuke. Let her say it. I want to hear her say it." Ryoma glared at me, making him look simply adorable.

Raiza sighed. "He's right, Ryo-kun. I have to say it. I just want to apologize for everything." She looked at both of us in turn. "You two are my brothers no matter what. We've always been close, but because I suddenly found out about this, I just felt so different from you two. I'm sorry about ignoring you two when you were trying to help and I'm sorry for hurting you."

I placed an arm around her shoulders. "No prob, sis. We understand."

She groaned. "That's what everybody says. I know I hurt you guys, just come out and say it. I deserve it anyway."

"Well..." Ryoma hugged her around the waist. "We were hurt, but you're our sister."

"He's right." I nodded. "No matter how much you hurt us, we love you. Just promise you won't shut us out again."

She smiled. "Yeah, and you two promise that even if I do act bratty you won't hit me with tennis balls."

Otoutou and I nodded at her and she hugged us both. The next thing we knew we were all talking like we haven't seen each other in years.

This is the way it has to be. Just the three of us together and closer than ever. Nothing is going to change...

Or so I thought.

* * *

**Raiza POV**

I laughed as my brothers told another of their stories. I've missed them so much in the few days I've been separated from them. Good thing we won't have to be separated any longer.

"It's good to see you three together again."

We looked up to see Nanako-chan smiling at us fondly.

"What can I say?" I hugged both. "I've missed them."

Nanako-chan smiled. "Well, do you want to talk to them now or wait a little longer?"

I frowned. Oh yeah, I still have to apologize to my 'parents'. This is the most difficult. It was difficult with my friends, cousin and brothers, but this will be a hundred times more difficult.

Zack patted me on the back. "You can do it, sis."

"Yeah, do it neechan." Ryo-kun smiled.

I sighed and stood up. "Okay, let's get this over with."

My brothers and Nanako-chan escorted me to the living room. They stayed out of sight as I took a deep breath and walked in. I swear my knees are turning to jelly. I walked in and saw them watching TV. Their backs were turned to me. I cleared my throat.

They both looked back and surprise was evident on their faces when they saw me. Mom turned off the TV while Nanjiroh-san frowned.

"Yes dear?" Mom smiled at me in an effort to hide the sad look in her eyes.

I walked over and sat down on the mat. "I-I want to talk to you. T-There's something I need to say." Mom simply nodded while Nanjiroh-san looked at me blankly.

"I...I..." I gulped. Man, I wish I had water. I simply bowed low in front of them until my forehead touched the floor. "I'm sorry."

I took the silence that greeted my words as a cue to continue.

"I know you both must have suffered because of me. I should have thought about how difficult it must be for you both to tell me. I'm sorry about offending you and insulting you both. I didn't have the right to do that even if I was so angry. I acted selfishly and I lashed out at you both without thinking about your side. Mom, I'm sorry for hurting you and shouting at you. Nanjiroh-san, I apologize about insulting you and acting like a spoiled brat. I-"

"Child, sit up." Nanjiroh-san interrupted me. I hesitated before sitting up. I looked down at my lap.

"Raiza, dear," Mom spoke softly. "Look at us."

I bit my lip. Anything but that. In the end, I looked up at them. Mom was smiling a real smile and was wiping her tears away. Nanjiroh-san on the other hand still looked...blank.

"Dear, we should be the one apologizing." Mom spoke. I can tell that she wanted to hug me, but opted to respect my personal space. "We were the ones who were wrong. You were right to be angry at us." She looked over at the man beside her.

I know Mom is apologizing on behalf of her husband. It was okay. I knew Nanjiroh-san wasn't exactly the type of person to just apologize, but I hope he wouldn't look so...emotionless.

I was wrong. Nanjiroh-san spoke up. "Your Mom's right. We were the ones at fault and for that we apologize."

I was stunned. Did he just actually apologize to me?

Before I can fully absorb what happened, Nanjiroh-san stood up and signaled me to do so as well. I stood up shakily. I followed him over to the dining room with Mom behind us. I'm sure my brothers and Nanako-chan were sneaking in behind us as well.

"Someone's here to see you." Nanjiroh-san spoke.

I noticed someone sitting on a chair. He looked as old as Nanjiroh-san and was wearing a white polo shirt and black pants. He looked physically fit and seemed to be a lot bigger and taller than me. He had bluish-black hair and when he looked up at me, I was shocked to see deep blue eyes. He gave a boyish grin, that made him seem a lot younger, and stood up.

"Dear," Mom spoke. "This is your father, Ashikaga Shiro."

* * *

A/N: There. So what do you think? It's obvious that a reunion is in order now. What do you think about Rai's Dad? Or better yet, what do you think of Rai's idea of transferring schools? I'm interested on your opinions on the latter question. 

Thanks guys. Please review.

Rai

* * *


	14. Hello Dad

* * *

A/N: This chapter contains Rai's meeting with her Dad and her two brothers seem to be having issues. I hope you like this one. Thanks a lot to those who reviewed and shared their opinions.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my story, plots, ideas and OCs.

Summary: It's always the Seigaku regulars and their great tennis. When five girls appear, tennis is the last thing on everyone's minds

* * *

**Chapter 14: Hello Dad**

**Raiza POV**

"Woah, so you finally met your old man?" Ami asked me, surprised, or at least pretending to be surprised.

I sighed. "Stop acting surprised. I know you guys and Atobe planned all this." The four looked back at me sheepishly.

"Well, yeah." Trina admitted with a grin. "So what happened?"

"Well," I thought about it and recalled what happened last night. "I stood there like a gaping idiot while my Mom showed me her former lover..."

"Be serious." Tsuni elbowed me.

"Fine. Well, he shook my hand first and introduced himself. Then I asked him if he was really my father and he grinned at me and nodded. Then I hugged him."

"So?" Lara-mama looked at me. "How did it feel?"

I smiled. "Nice. He was warm and I really felt like...like...like he..."

"Like he really is your Dad." Tsuni smiled and patted me on the shoulder.

I sighed and leaned on my seat. She was right. Whenever I thought about that hug, I felt so...safe. It's like when I hugged him, I suddenly felt that father vibe from him. Plus, he was so nice and so understanding.

"So, what happened next?" Ami asked.

"Well, he invited me over for dinner tonight to talk. He said he knew I needed to think about everything. He also said that now he's in Japan we have all the time in the world to talk." I knew I was smiling like an idiot, but I didn't care. I just felt so happy.

"That's good." My friends smiled back.

"Things are looking up, Rai-chan." Ami smiled.

I nodded. Yup, things were looking up.

* * *

**Lara POV**

The final bell rang and we all met up at Rai's locker.

"Well, bye guys. I'm meeting my D-Dad over at Seigaku." Rai smiled at us.

I couldn't help smiling at Rai's difficulty at saying the word 'Dad'. It figures though, since she called the wrong person Dad for many years.

"Why Seigaku?" Tsuni asked.

"Well, I wanted to talk to Ryo-kun and Zack first." Rai answered.

"Zack's in Seigaku?" Trina asked. "He left as soon as the last bell rang and he said something about needing to calm down or something."

"They were both sort of in shock when they met my D-Dad last night. It's likely that Zack went over to see Ryo-kun and talk." Rai waved goodbye as she ran out the school. "I'll say hi to the others for you."

"Well, good luck to her." Ami smiled and bit into an apple. "I'm personally worried about that old man of hers."

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Why? What's wrong?" Tsuni asked us both.

Ami bit into her apple and threw it in a trash bin. "We don't know Rai's dad, even Rai still doesn't know him. I'm just worried that he might not turn out to be the great guy Rai expects he is."

Ami was right. I just hope Ashikaga Shiro-san is indeed the father Rai hopes he is.

* * *

**Raiza POV**

I wheeled my bike past Seigaku's gates and headed out to the side where the tennis courts were. I ignored the students who were looking and whispering about me. Being an LHS student, I've gotten used to attention but seriously, don't they have anything better to do?

I pushed my bike past a group of girls who I distinctly heard whispering about my clothes. I was wearing the standard LHS uniform, a white long-sleeved blouse with a black vest on top bearing the silver LHS logo. I replaced the black skirt with black pants for my outing out with Dad.

I ignored the girls and walked to the tennis courts. The sound of tennis balls and shouts greeted me. I scanned the scene and noticed Tezuka standing in the corner with Oishi.

Oishi noticed me. He smiled and waved. "Hey, Rai-chan. What are you doing here?"

I leaned the bike to a wall and jogged over to them. "Ohayo Oishi, Tezuka."

Eiji bounced over to us. "Hey hey Rai-chan!!!! What are you doing here, nya? And why are you dressed like that? Do you have a date or something?"

Inui walked over with his notebook and Kaidoh. "A date? With whom Rai-chan?" He looked ready to take notes.

"Fsshhh...Ohayo Rai-senpai." Kaidoh greeted.

"Saa, ohayo Rai-chan." Fuji walked over with Takashi in tow. "How's Lara-chan?"

"Rai-senpai!!!" Momo walked over. "Your other brother came here a few minutes ago. Did you know?"

I smiled at all of them. "Hey everyone. I don't have a date, I'm only here to talk to my brothers. The girls are all okay and they say hi."

They all nodded. Then Eiji asked the question I'm sure they all wanted to ask.

"Nya Rai-chan, are you...you know...okay?" Eiji asked slowly. "You know, about your...um..."

I smiled. "If you're talking about my family problems then yes, I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Well, the thing is...um..." Momo looked back at somewhere behind him before asking me. "Is Echizen ok?"

"What do you mean?" I asked. Momoshiro actually seemed worried. I cast a side glance at Tezuka who was frowning.

"Well, the thing is...um...Echizen has been in a bad mood all day." Momo explained.

"Some of the freshmen said he's been angry all day and is more quiet than usual." Oishi added.

I sighed. "Where is he?" They pointed to the distance. Ryo-kun was sitting under a tree with Zack. They looked like they were in a bad mood.

I walked over to them, but not before Tezuka walked past me. I heard him mutter something from the corner of his mouth.

"Jealousy."

I stopped in my tracks. I know he meant to tell me that, but was he right? There's only one way to find out.

* * *

**Ami POV**

"Amiya, is that you?!"

I sighed as I heard the shriek. I knew I should have waited for my brothers, Enrique and Diego, to finish with their basketball practice, but no...I just had to go home early and risk seeing that old hag, Shizuka.

"Stupid hag." I mumbled under my breath. I hate that old witch.

"Amiya!!!" Shizuka walked down the stairs and saw me as I removed my shoes. "Why didn't you answer me you brat?! I had to go down these steps just to see your skinny ass and now my pedicure is ruined."

Control yourself Ami. Fight the urge to strangle her. It isn't worth going to jail for.

"Here!!!" She threw a note and a wallet at me. "All the maids are busy. You go do the grocery shopping. That's all you're good for anyway."

Screw the possible jail sentence. I glared at her. I'll risk it just to kill her.

"What are you standing around here for?! Get going!!!" Shizuka walked up the stairs.

One of these days, I'm going to find a way to get back at her.

* * *

**Raiza POV**

I sat down beside my brothers. "Hey."

They gave me a forced smile.

"Hey Rai." Zack spoke.

"Hey neechan." Ryo-kun said.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Are you guys all right?"

The two nodded. "Yeah."

I sighed. "Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to worm it out of you?" They glanced at each other.

"We're just...worried." Ryo-kun said.

"You know, about you meeting your Dad and all." Zack said.

I mentally sighed. I know they're lying. "You don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine."

We lapsed into silence. Suddenly my phone rang. I fished it out and glanced at the number, it was my Dad's.

I tucked it away and looked at them. "I know you guys are never going to tell me what's wrong until you're ready. Just trust me when I say I'll be fine. I'm just going to talk to my D-Dad. That's okay with you right?"

They nodded, though I notice that they are still in a bad mood.

"Guys, tell me the truth. Are you okay with me talking and being with my REAL Dad?" I asked them.

"Just be careful." Zack said, evading my question.

I frowned and stood up. "I can't believe you guys. I finally have the chance to be with my REAL Dad, and you don't even..." I looked down at the ground. "You guys are acting as if my Dad is going to steal me away from you."

"Well, he could." Ryo-kun whispered.

I glared at them. "Don't you trust me when I say that NOTHING, not even my real Dad, is going to separate us?" They were both quiet and without another word, I turned around and walked away.

I passed the other regulars, who noticed I was angry and kept quiet. I passed Tezuka, who was standing away from the group. He grabbed my arm.

"You okay?" He asked. My anger lessened a little at his concern.

I looked down. "Yeah. Keep an eye on my brothers, will you?"

He nodded and let go. I walked off. I'm determined to enjoy my dinner with Dad, with or without my brother's consent.

* * *

**Ami POV**

I walked down the aisles in an attempt to find the things listed in the witch's grocery list. I wondered why I was even doing this, but better do this than stay at home with her shrieking in my ear.

"Hey Amiya!!!"

I looked up and saw my cousin walking over to me. Needless to say, I was surprised.

"Keigo? Cousin, what are you doing here? Don't you have the maids doing this thing?" I asked.

Atobe made a face. "Ore-sama's team persuaded him to come here. Don't ask."

I smirked. "Really? I never thought I'd see the day when THE Atobe Keigo actually goes to the supermarket."

He glared. "What are you doing here anyway?"

I rolled my eyes. "That witch made me do groceries."

"Hey Atobe..." Oshitari appeared with Gakuto. "Oh hey Ami. I didn't expect to see you here."

"Hey Yuushi, Gakuto." I smiled at them. "Great job in convincing my cousin to come here."

Gakuto walked forward. "I was the one who did it." He started bouncing around to my cousin's displeasure. "Ne Ami, how's Trina-chan?"

Oh yeah. I almost forgot that those two became friends.

"She's fine. You should call her, you know." I said and grabbed a few articles off the shelf and placed them in my cart.

Gakuto nodded. "Yeah, I should."

"Hey Atobe, have you seen- oh hey Ami." Ryoh walked over pushing along a cart. I waved. "Anyway, has anybody seen Choutarou?"

"He's over by the frozen goods." Gakuto pointed and went ahead.

"Hey Ryoh, I'll come. I need to go there anyway." I said and followed him.

"So, how's Rai?" Atobe asked as he walked beside me. "She called Ore-sama and said something about having dinner with her Dad."

I shrugged. "She's pretty excited and can't wait. The big problem is her brothers."

Oshitari grinned. "Let me guess, they're jealous?" He said from my other side.

I looked at him then at my cousin. "You told them all about Rai? She's going to kill you, you know."

Atobe looked at me. "Ore-sama is not fond of gossip. They listened in on Ore-sama's conversation. It's their fault."

I smirked. "Not fond of gossip, as if." I know that my cousin is almost as gossipy as me, and I happened to be a real gossip girl. "Anyway," I turned to Yuushi. "Yeah, most likely. Zack's been acting weird all day and was in a bad mood. As for Ryoma, he's the youngest sibling so I expect he'll be accusing Rai's Dad of taking his sister away."

"That's interesting." Atobe grinned. "Ore-sama can't imagine the youngest Echizen as being jealous."

"Well," We reached the frozen good section and I followed Ryoh. "I expect the siblings are going to be disagreeing a lot for a little while. With Rai's Dad in town, she's going to be spending all her time with him and not with her brothers."

* * *

**Raiza POV**

"Wow!!!" I looked around me. "This place is amazing."

Dad chuckled behind me and took my hand. He led me over to a table at the far corner and sat down. Dad fetched me in his limo and took me to this fancy first-class restaurant overlooking the beach.

I sat down and looked at the place. The walls were marble and decorated with paintings. The tables were covered with rich red tablecloths and the windows were covered with red drapes. The window beside our table showed a fantastic view of the beach. The people were dressed in fancy clothes and the waiters and waitresses were busy serving and satisfying their rich customers.

"Dad, you didn't have to do this." I watched as a woman with a mink fur coat came in. I looked back to see him smiling. "What is it?"

He gave a boyish grin. "I waited for 14 years and now I can finally hear you call me Dad."

I smiled. "Can I ask you something?" He nodded. "Well, are you sure you're my Dad?" He looked at me in a weird way, making me giggle. "Because you don't look old. You look like my big brother, who just happened to be way older than me."

He gave me the same boyish grin. "I'm flattered that my own daughter thinks I don't look old, but yes. I'm positive that I am your father, no matter how young-looking I seem."

A waiter came over and took our orders. Since I wasn't so sure what to get, Dad helped me out. Finally, the waiter left.

"Now," Dad leaned forward in his seat and looked at me. "How's my darling daughter been for the past fourteen years?"

I thought about it. I can't exactly say that I've had a good life, it'll seem weird to tell him that since he hasn't been there all my life. I also can't say it's bad because he might blame Mom and Nanjiroh-san.

"I don't know." I grabbed my glass and took a drink. I answered honestly. "Normal, I guess, but...not good since you weren't there."

He smiled sadly. "Yes. Fourteen long years of keeping away from you and then I suddenly pop back into your life."

I looked down at my lap. "It's all right. I mean, it probably was difficult for you. I don't blame you Dad."

"Yeah well, I'm happy about that, but that doesn't stop me from blaming myself." He said sadly. "If I hadn't been scared of rejection, we would have been reunited years ago."

I looked at him. "Scared?"

He gave a sad smile. "I wanted to see you. I wanted to storm into your house and say 'I'm your real father', but I was scared that you wouldn't accept me. I wanted to wait for the best time to tell you, plus I didn't want to force myself into your life. I wanted to tell you when you were still young but at the same time old enough to understand, but it was all excuses not to see you and see how much you love your other Dad, Echizen-san."

I looked down. "Dad, the thing is, I've never really felt all that close to Nanjiroh-san. It's like a part of me already knows that he wasn't my real Dad."

He sighed. "Now you tell me. Seems like I spent all these years delaying the inevitable, until your friend convinced me to take the chance and just come out and see you."

I smiled. "Atobe Keigo?"

He nodded. "Yes. I do business with his family and I was surprised when he suddenly said, 'Your daughter needs you.' I jumped on the next plane to Japan and now here I am."

"I see." I smiled. I really should thank Atobe one of these days. I took a drink.

"Now, let me ask you something my darling daughter. At this point in time, do you have any boyfriends or something?"

I almost choked on my drink. I put down the glass and cleared my throat. "W-What?"

"Well," Dad looked at me mischievously. "I want to know if you have any current boyfriends or crushes. As they say, it's a father's right to know these things, especially when he hasn't seen his daughter in years."

I blushed as a certain someone came to mind. "Dad, I-"

"Dear, don't go telling me you don't have one." He grinned. "I can see that look in your eyes. Plus, you're about to hit puberty soon anyway. Now who's the lucky guy?"

"Dad, I don't..." He looked at me. "Okay, fine. I like this guy, but you don't know him anyway."

"So? That doesn't stop me from wanting to know his name."

I whispered the name. I was surprised when Dad started coughing. "Dad?"

He took a drink and looked at me. "That guy?"

"Oh no. Don't tell me you know him?" I looked at him with horror.

"As a matter of fact I do." Dad grinned. "What are the odds of that happening, eh?"

* * *

**Ami POV**

I waved goodbye to my cousin and the Hyotei regulars and set off for home. It was getting late and I'm sure my brothers were home and worrying about me right about now. I was busy so thinking of my brothers that I didn't notice someone in front of me until I bumped into him.

"Oof." I fell down on my butt. "Hey, watch- Eiji?" I looked up at the redhead, who looked at me in surprise.

"Ami-chan, gomen." Eiji reached out a hand and pulled me to my feet. He then grabbed the grocery bags I dropped. "Gomen. I didn't see you."

I shook my head and took my bags. "It's ok. It was my fault too anyway. What are you doing here?"

Eiji pointed at his tennis bag. "Nya, I came from practice and I'm about to head home. You?"

"Oh." I nodded. "I just did some grocery shopping. I take this way home too."

Eiji grinned and took my bags from me. "Is that so? Then, let me help you, nya."

I sighed and let him take my bags. I'm tired and I'm in no mood to argue with him. "Sure, thanks."

Eiji and I walked home. Eiji told me all about what happened at Seigaku with Rai. I'm not surprised. As we walked, Eiji tried to get me to talk to him but I remained silent.

"Nya, are you ok Ami-chan?" He asked and stopped walking.

I smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired." I walked on and waited for him to follow me. I looked back and saw him, not moving, and just looking at me. "What?"

He walked slowly towards me. "You have a problem, right?"

I glared at him. "That really isn't any of your business."

He grinned. "Well, I'm making it my business, nya."

"And who said you can?"

He shook his head and walked ahead. "You're weird, nya. I want to help you and you pretend that you don't need it."

I ran after him. "I don't want or need your help Eiji."

He simply grinned. "Yes you do, your just in denial about it, nya."

We reached the front gates of my house. I grabbed the bags from him. "Stop annoying me. I'd say thank you for helping me home, but since you annoyed me, forget it."

He cocked his head to the side. "Hmm...you have family problems, nya."

"How would you know?" I glared.

He shrugged. "I just know, nya." He turned his back to me and walked away, but he stopped and said one last thing with a smile. "Ami-chan and I'll find a way to make you admit you need my help. See ya."

Then he ran off.

* * *

**Raiza POV**

I laughed as my Dad told me another one of his stories.

"Really? I can't believe you did that back in high school." I grinned.

Dad took a bite of his food. "I'm serious. I was a trouble-maker back in high school. Ask your Mom."

I giggled and took a drink. "Hey Dad?" He looked at me. "Do you have a girlfriend or a wife or something?"

He grinned. "Is this payback for my earlier question?"

I nodded. "Yup."

"Well," He shook his head. "No. I don't have a girlfriend and I never married."

I looked at him curiously. "Why? I mean, you're young-looking and you're a rich businessman."

He smiled. "Let's just say I've never found THE ONE."

"Oh, so you believe in true love?" I asked.

He thought about it. "Not really, but I'm not interested in that at this point in time. The only person I loved was your mother."

I looked at him, surprised.

"It's true. I loved your mom, but I realized she loved Echizen-san, so I let her go." Dad answered. He didn't look sad or embarrassed, just relieved to have told me that.

"I see." I nodded. "Can I ask you one more thing? Were you the one who gave me my name?"

He looked surprised but then nodded. "Yes. I've always wished to have a daughter and name her Raiza. Rinko respected my wishes and gave you that name. Now can I ask you a question?"

I nodded.

"What do you think about living with me?" He asked seriously.

I gulped. I was hoping this wouldn't come up. "You mean, as in permanently? As in leave Japan? Because I know you live in Canada and I-"

Dad shook his head with an amused grin. "Dear, calm down. The thing is I live in Canada, but I have a home here in Japan. I'll be living here from now on since I want to be closer to you. I also have businesses here so it's no problem. And it is entirely your choice if you want to live with me, either temporarily or permanently. I'm not going to choose for you. I want you to decide."

I smiled. "Thanks Dad, but is it okay if I think about that?"

He nodded. "Of course."

I walked over to his side of the table and hugged him. Now the problem is on how I'm going to tell my brothers and what I'm going to do.

* * *

A/N: Yup, this is going to be a big decision for Rai. Should she stay with her father or not? And the brothers aren't going to like this news.

What do you think? Please review.

Rai

* * *


	15. Love Is In The Air

* * *

A/N: This chapter shows something the girls never had for a while, a normal ordinary day. Yet, today is still full of surprises. I hope you like this one. Thanks a lot to those who reviewed.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my story, plots, ideas and OCs.

Summary: It's always the Seigaku regulars and their great tennis. When five girls appear, tennis is the last thing on everyone's minds

* * *

**Chapter 15: Love Is In The Air**

**Lara POV**

Finally, the weekend is here. Now I can simply relax. After five days of torture I can simply sleep the day away.

I snuggled further into my blankets and enjoyed the comfortable atmosphere. No Father. No Grandfather. No worries. No pressure. There's only me and my bed.

A soft knock interrupted my feeling of ecstasy. I groaned. No matter how disappointed Father and Grandfather are at me, they aren't above waking me up in the morning. Mother lets me sleep in. Kuni-chan however only says goodbye when he's about to leave to go practice tennis. It's still pretty early, so the person at the door can either be one of the two people in the world that hates me.

I stood up and walked to the door, grumbling all the way. I flung open the door, ready to glare at whoever interrupted me. My anger disappeared when I saw my brother at the door.

"Kuni-chan." I moved away from the door and let him come in. He sat down on my bed. I noticed that he was wearing casual clothes and wasn't bringing his tennis bag.

"It's pretty early and you aren't dressed for practice." I said. "Are you going somewhere?"

He shrugged. "I canceled practice for this weekend."

"Why?" My brother never canceled practice unless it was absolutely important.

"I thought we could spend the day together, just you and me." He gave me a rare smile. "We hardly get to do that anymore."

I smiled. "Really?"

He nodded. "Really." He stood up. "Get dressed and grab your things. I thought we'd go out for breakfast."

I nodded and gave him a slight push out the door. I can't help smiling. "Ok. I'll get ready."

* * *

**Amiya POV**

"Hey squirt. Come on." Phillip shouted.

"If you don't hurry up, we're leaving you, sis." Diego added.

I ran down the stairs and almost tripped.

"Woah, be careful Amiya." Enrique patted me on the head, which I playfully swatted away. He grinned. "Are you ready?"

I nodded with a smile. "Yeah, I just have to put on my runners." I picked up my runners and started hobbling around trying to put them on. Diego laughed and helped me.

Today my brothers suddenly barged into my room and told me to get ready. For some reason, they suddenly thought about how much fun it would be for all of us siblings to have an early morning jog together. Plus, they said I was getting all flabby, which was so not true.

"There ready." I said and stood up.

"AMIYA!!!" A shout came from upstairs.

"Quick. Out. Out. Out." Enrique pushed us all out the door. "Let's get out of here before the witch finds us."

I giggled and followed my brothers as we all started our jog.

* * *

**Raiza POV**

I walked out the gates and closed them softly behind me. I hitched my bag higher up my shoulder and started walking. To where? I don't know. I just needed to walk. I just needed some time to think.

I've had dinner out with Dad every night for the past few days and to say I enjoyed it would be an understatement. I loved my Dad and I loved every night out with him. He is exactly the kind of Dad I wanted to have. He's nice and kind and understanding, and he really cares about me and my life.

The big problem was that every night I went out with him, I kept on remembering and realizing just how difficult my life is right now. On one hand I have my Dad, on the other I have my brothers, Mom, Nanako-chan and Nanjiroh-san. I have two families now, two families to choose from. Plus, I have to decide where I'm going to live. If I choose Dad, Mom and Nanjiroh-san will be supportive, but what about my brothers? If I choose my brothers however, what about Dad? He went all the way from Canada just to be with me and he missed 14 years of my life.

I sighed. My life sucks right now.

I walked down the block and entered a cafe called, the Jade Dragon. The girls and I come here sometimes, but all I want now is to just be alone. I sat down on booth in a corner, placed my order and sighed.

"Now what's someone like you doing here all alone?"

I looked up and saw a familiar face. "Yukimura Seiichi?"

Seiichi smiled. "Hello, you're Raiza right? Kitsune-chan's best friend?"

I nodded and we shook hands. "Yes. How are you? What are you doing here?"

"I'm fine, thank you." He said. "I sometimes come here to eat and think. May I recommend their fabulous tea?"

I smiled. "I know. That's why I came here in the first place, to drown my sorrows in tea."

He gave a small chuckle and pointed at the seat across from me. "May I join you? Or should I leave and let you contemplate, as most people who go here do?"

I didn't really want to be alone and it'll be nice to have someone to talk to. "Sure. Have a seat."

He sat down. It wasn't long before the waiter brought the tea.

"Now," Seiichi sipped his tea and smiled. "Shall we talk about you? Or evade the topic all together?"

I smiled, amused. "You seem to be in a questioning mood today. Let's talk about you then."

Seiichi gestured for me to continue. "What questions do you have?"

I leaned back on my seat and thought about it. "Well, you can answer it or not, but...do you, by any chance, like my best friend?"

* * *

**Lara POV**

I tugged my brother's hand and pulled him along. "Here. What do you think?"

Kuni-chan looked up at the sign. "Well, it's the first time I'm eating here."

"I know, that's why I chose this place. Plus, it's got great tea." I smiled and we walked in.

I looked around. "See, this place is-" I paused. Am I seeing what I'm seeing?

Kuni-chan gave ma a slight push. "Are you ok, Lara-chan?" I didn't answer him. Kuni-chan looked at the direction I was looking. "Is that..."

* * *

**Amiya POV**

"Come on Phil, Ami!!!" Diego shouted back at the two of us who were lagging behind them.

"You guys are athletes, duh. You're faster than we are, so slow down." I shouted after them.

"You're a karate black-belt and getting all flabby and slowing down. You can't even catch up to us." Enrique teased.

"Oh yeah!!!" He ran faster as I tried to catch up to him.

Phillip caught up to Diego and the two of them kept up a leisurely pace.

"You two are going to tire out soon if you don't slow down." Phillip shouted.

I slowed down and waved a fist at my eldest brother. "Enrique, you're going to get yours." He looked back with a teasing grin to which I stuck my tongue out.

After a while, we all calmed down and entered the park. I noticed something from the corner of my eye. I panicked and ran ahead.

"Woah, what's with the sudden burst of speed squirt?" Phillip asked as the three of them caught up to me.

"Um...I just wanted to hurry it up." I gave a weak answer. "Come on." I tried to run, but Diego caught my arm. We all stopped.

"Hey hey, slow down sis." He said. He looked around the park.

"Um...what are you looking at?" I asked. Please, don't notice it.

"I'm trying to see who you're trying to avoid." He smirked. I gulped. Oh no, he noticed.

"Really?" Enrique looked around. "You're avoiding someone? Who?"

"N-Nothing." I said. "It's no one, I promise."

Phillip pointed at someone. "Is that him? He's looking over here."

I tried to hide a groan but my brothers heard it. They grinned.

"Guys, brothers, I am begging you. Please don't do this." I half-pleaded.

"Who is he anyway?" Phillip asked.

I shook my head. "Nobody."

"Brothers, this route seems to be shorter." Enrique grinned. "Why don't we take the longer route? You know, to build up our stamina and muscles."

Curse them. If we take the long route, we'll pass him.

"Guys, please n-" I didn't get to finish as my brothers pulled and push me. I kept silent, hoping he doesn't talk to me. Luck wasn't on my side today.

"Hey, Ami-chan. What are you doing here?" He waved.

I groaned. "Um... hey Eiji."

* * *

**Raiza POV**

Seiichi took a long time to answer my question.

"Well?"

He smiled. "Well, I do like Kitsune-chan. She's very nice."

"You know what I mean." I said and took a bite of my sandwich.

"If you mean, am I attracted to her, then yes I am." Seiichi answered. "Kitsune is nice and friendly, it's difficult to not be attracted to her."

I smiled. "So?"

He sipped his drink. "So what?"

"You aren't going to do anything about it?"

He shook his head and I frowned. "Why not? Tsuni likes you."

"I know that." He answered simply. "But somebody else is attracted to Kitsune-chan and I believe he has been for a long time. They're a much better match and I'm positive he'll treat her very well."

I thought about it. "You mean...that guy?" He nodded and I smiled.

* * *

**Lara POV**

"Should we find some other place to eat?" Kuni-chan asked.

I nodded and headed out the door. "Yeah, we'd better. I wouldn't want to interrupt them." I walked down the block with my twin.

"Are you ok? Are you surprised?"

"A little, Kuni-chan. I mean, they're sorta...um..."

"You never thought they'd be together that quickly?" He asked.

"Yeah, I mean. She did say that he was nice, but well..." I looked at him. "What do you think?"

He looked as stoic as he usually does. "Well, you should wait and see. If he hurts her, that's when you step in."

I nodded. "That makes sense. Come on. I know where we can go instead."

* * *

**Amiya POV**

"Who is this, Amiya?" Enrique asked. He sent me a mischievous look, making sure Eiji didn't see it.

Deigo smirked. "Yeah, introduce us, sis."

I sighed. Phillip elbowed me in the back. "Well, um...Eiji these are my brothers. That's Enrique, the eldest, Diego's the second oldest and Phillip's just a year older than me. Brothers, this is Eiji. He's a friend."

"Hey." My brothers greeted him.

Eiji grinned. "You know, you all seem familiar nya..." He placed a hand on his chin and thought about it. "Nya do you play badminton or make art or anything?"

My brothers grinned while I looked at him with disbelief. Don't tell me he knows about...

"Hoi, I remember." Eiji grinned wider and pointed at Diego and Enrique. "You play badminton, right?"

"Got that right." Enrique shook his hand.

"How do you know that?" Diego grinned back. "Do you play a sport?"

"He's a tennis player, brothers." I butted in.

Eiji nodded. "Yeah, nya. Badminton and tennis are a little bit alike, so I know a few things. You guys won that regional badminton tournament last month right?"

"Yeah." Diego said. "Did you watch that?"

"We had a tournament at the same time." Eiji shrugged. "I had to settle for a rerun on TV, nya."

"Hey Amiya, I like him already." Enrique whispered. "He's a good match for you."

"Shut up." I glared.

"And you did that art piece they featured on TV, nya." Eiji turned to Phillip. "What's it called again?"

Phillip smiled. "Euphoria."

Eiji nodded. "Yeah, that. I saw it in the exhibit."

Phillip whispered to me. "Yup, I like this guy."

"Count me in." Diego said.

"Anyway Eiji, what are you doing here?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I always wake up early and I decided to take a walk, nya."

"Yup, I like this guy. He's an early bird and you're a night owl." Enrique teased softly.

"Contrasts are good." Diego chuckled.

"You complete each other." Phillip said sending all three of them to silently chuckle. Eiji looked at us curiously.

I shook my head. "Don't mind them. They're stupid and annoying."

"Aw, that hurts." Diego said mockingly.

"Just for that, we're leaving you." Phillip ran.

"Bye." Enrique grinned.

I glared as they ran off. I'm so going to kill them when I get home.

"They left you on purpose, nya." Eiji said with a smile.

I smiled. "They're that obvious, are they?"

He nodded and I laughed. "They really don't know how to act subtle."

"So?" Eiji looked at me. "Want to get something to eat? My treat, nya."

I thought about it. I was hungry, so why not?

"Sure." He smiled at my answer. "But answer my question first." He nodded. "Do you really watch badminton reruns and go to art exhibits?"

"Well," He gave a small embarrassed smile. "Nya, my niisan plays badminton and is a fan of your brothers. He watched that rerun and showed me your brothers on TV. My neechan dragged me to the art exhibit and pointed out your brother to me. I really should thank them, nya. It got me on your brothers' good side."

I smiled. "Pretty sneaky." I grabbed his hand. "Come on. I'm starving."

He smiled back and followed me.

Eiji isn't really such a bad guy.

* * *

**Raiza POV**

"I'd better go." Seiichi said after a little while. "I still have a doctor's appointment."

I nodded. "Ok. I'd better go too." I took out my wallet, but Seiichi placed a hand over mine.

He smiled. "I'll pay."

He looked sure so I put it away. We walked out of the place together.

I smiled at him. "Thanks Seiichi, for the company, for answering my questions and for the treat."

He smiled back. "It's ok. I hope we can talk again sometime. Ja." He waved and walked away.

"Bye."

I sighed and walked off. Now what am I going to do? I don't want to go home yet. Maybe I should just walk around.

I headed to the direction of the park. On the way there, I passed the burger joint my otoutou likes so much. I noticed too people there, eating and laughing.

"Well, who would have thought?"

* * *

**Lara POV**

My twin and I walked out of the Jade Dragon, full and satisfied.

"I love this place." I said and rubbed my stomach. "The girls and I go here often. Plus, this place has better tea than the place we went to earlier."

Kuni-chan nodded. "I see."

We both walked to the park. I watched the few people who were walking around. They were mostly joggers or people out for a walk.

"Is that Rai-chan?" Kuni-chan suddenly asked.

I looked and nodded. "Yeah, what's she doing here?" I looked at my twin. He nodded and followed me as I walked towards my friend who was sitting down on a bench.

"Hey hey Rai-chan." I said and sat beside her, my brother stood to the side.

"Oh, hey." Rai said and smiled. "Hi Lara-mama. Hi Kunimitsu." My brother nodded back.

I looked at her. Did she just call him by his name? Now that I think about it, Kuni-chan did call her Rai-chan. Interesting. I analyzed them both. They were looking at each other in some weird way. I mentally grinned. I see now.

I pretended not to notice and tugged on my friend's arm. "Hey, Rai-chan. You'll never guess what Kuni-chan and I saw at a restaurant."

"What are you doing out here anyway?" She asked.

"Oh just some sibling time." I answered. "Do you want to know what we saw?"

"Ok. Ok." She said. "What did you see?"

I grinned. "Not what, it's who. We saw Tsuni-chan having breakfast with Marui of Rikkai."

Rai's eyes widened but she didn't look as surprised as I thought she would. "Really? Maybe they're just eating together."

I gave her a look. "Really? Do you call it nothing, when two people started taking food out of each other's plates, sharing drinks, holding hands and smooching out in public?"

Rai jumped up. I grinned. That's the reaction I was looking for. "What?"

I shrugged. "It's true. Ask my brother."

She turned to him with a questioning look. My brother nodded.

"Oh my." Rai said, then grinned. "Well, you'll never guess who I saw."

I sighed. "Oh please. Nothing is going to top my news."

She grinned. "Wanna bet? I'm sure even Kunimitsu is going to be surprised." Kuni-chan looked at her curiously at that.

There's that first-name terms again.

"What is it?"

"Get this. I saw Ami-chan in a restaurant eating with Eiji. What's more, they were all 'friendly' with each other."

To say I was shocked was an understatement. "Amiya? Our Amiya? Amiya Evans?" Rai nodded. "NO!!! She never goes out with anyone, except us and her brothers."

"Is that surprising?" We both looked at my twin. He didn't even look surprised. "What?"

Rai pouted. "How can you not be surprised? It's your Eiji with our Ami."

He shrugged. "I've known about that for a while now, Rai-chan."

Yup, first-name terms. Are they dropping hints for me to realize it or are they unconsciously saying it?

I looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Eiji slipped and accidentally told us that he liked Ami-san." He said.

We looked at him in surprise. "When?"

"Just the afternoon after the tennis match with Trina-san and Gakuto of Hyotei." He answered. "He asked Oishi why he was friendly with Ami-san and that's when he slipped. He said he liked her ever since he saw her beat up those guys back at the LHS festival."

I remember that. "Then that means..."

Rai smirked. "Oooh, we have two new couples."

I looked and saw my twin and Rai looking at each other. Not just two couples. A possible new couple's revealing itself, and I plan to be the one to play matchmaker.

* * *

A/N: Love is in the air. What do you think? Please read and review.

Rai

* * *


	16. Everything

* * *

A/N: Hey. Here's another chapter. This finally shows what Rai's decision is. This also features a pleasant surprise for our dear Lara. Trina and Sakuno-chan are here too. Thanks a lot to those who reviewed.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my story, plots, ideas and OCs.

Summary: It's always the Seigaku regulars and their great tennis. When five girls appear, tennis is the last thing on everyone's minds

* * *

**Chapter 16: Everything**

**Raiza POV**

I'm so dead right now.

I looked to my left where my brothers were seated in the living room. They were both frowning. To my right was Nanako-chan, who was looking at my brothers, amused. Across from me, were my parents. Mom looked thoughtful while Nanjiroh-san looked as bored as ever.

Today was Sunday afternoon, the day after Lara-mama and I saw Ami and Tsuni going out with some boys. I've been thinking all day about how I was going to drop the bomb and ask the family. The shocking thing was that it was Mom herself who called us in and started the conversation.

"Why don't you decide on this yourself?" Ryoga asked, a huge frown on his face.

I sighed as Mom answered for me. "Because dear, Raiza will need your help. She can't decided on something like this alone. Plus, I want to hear what everyone thinks about this and make sure that everyone agrees with whatever decisions we come up with."

"Well, I think it stinks." Ryo-kun spoke up. He crossed his arms over his chest and frowned.

Zack agreed instantly. "Yeah, I agree."

I placed my head in my hands. "I already know you guys don't agree."

"Well," Nanako-chan spoke up. "Who do you want to stay with?"

I answered quickly. "Both."

"Well dear," Mom spoke. "The thing is we have already talked to Shiro-san about this."

Zack and Ryo-kun reacted.

"What? You mean, you already planned for Rai to move out?" Ryoga asked.

"Dear, Shiro-san is her father." Mom told him. "I know you don't want her to move out, but she has every right to be with her father." I kept quiet at that.

Mom turned back to me. "Anyway, we know you want to spend some time with him. We've already seen his mansion, but it's past Seigaku so-"

"So she won't have to move because it's too far from her school." Ryoma said.

Mom ignored him. "So you will have time to drop by Ryoma's school whenever you go home to your father's."

"Did you already plan out a schedule?" I asked with a slight feeling of dread. This schedule will either make or break me. If they planned for me to spend a lot of time with Dad, my brothers are going to disagree.

Mom pulled out a paper and handed it to me, but before I could get it Ryoga snatched it. He and Ryo-kun started reading it.

"Ryoga, Ryoma." Mom said, looking offended. "Give it to your sister."

I was surprised when they handed it over with no complaints. Taking a deep breath, I looked at it.

I was relieved.

There it was. I'm to stay with the family during weekdays, except on Friday night wherein I have to go home with Dad. I'm going to stay at Dad's place until Sunday evening where I will have to go back home. Simple schedule and very effective.

"So?" Nanako-chan asked. "Do you agree with that?"

"Did you tell Dad already?" I asked.

Mom nodded. "But he is going to fetch you tonight to have dinner with him. He'll take you home here, of course. We'll start the schedule on Monday."

I nodded. "Thanks Mom."

* * *

**Trina POV**

"Come on sis!!!" I smiled as I dragged my younger sister out the door.

"Wait a sec." I pouted a little as Sakuno-chan put on her shoes.

"Come on, Sakuno-chan."

"Ok, I'm ready. We're going now!!!"

"Be careful girls." Okaasan shouted after us.

Sakuno-chan and I walked out the door and walked off towards the direction of the street tennis courts. I was going to give her a lesson and teach her some tennis. We arrived in the courts in no time flat. I was relieved to see that the courts were empty. More time for some private session with my sister.

"Ok." I picked up my racket and headed to a court. Sakuno-chan readied herself. "Let's have a little warm-up." We started rallying the ball back and forth for a little while.

"Hey, Trina-chan!!!"

I looked behind me and saw a familiar redhead. I smiled.

"Gaku-chan!!!" I signaled for Sakuno to pause the game. I then ran to him and gave him a hug. "What are you doing here?" I noticed someone behind him. "Hey Yuushi!!!"

Gakuto smiled. "Yuushi and I were passing by. What are you doing?"

I waved over to my sister. "Just getting a little practice in."

Gakuto waved at Sakuno-chan. My sister walked over and bowed. "Ohayo."

Yuushi smiled. "Ohayo. So, how's it going?"

I patted my sister on the head. "Pretty good. Sakuno-chan's improving well." Sakuno-chan blushed.

"Anyway," I gave them an excited smile. "Did you guys hear?"

"Hear what?" They asked.

"Ami's going out with Eiji." I smiled happily.

"Really?" Gakuto looked surprised. "That is surprising. What did he see in her?" I pouted as Yuushi knocked him on the head.

"What?!" He growled. He saw my pout and shook his head. "Sorry. I didn't mean what I said."

"Anyway, Trina-chan," Yuushi looked at me. "What's going on with Tsuni?"

I opened my mouth, ready to tell them that Tsuni hooked up with Marui, but I stopped. I almost forgot that Yuushi likes Tsuni.

"Um...she's all right." I said. I looked over at Sakuno-chan. "We really should continue."

They nodded. "Ja ne."

As the two walked away, I distinctly heard Yuushi comment about asking Tsuni out on a date.

"Neechan?" Sakuno-chan looked up at me. "Didn't you tell me that Tsuni-senpai is going out with Maru-senpai?"

"Um...well, Yuushi didn't need to hear that, sis." I gave an awkward smile. "Come on. Let's play."

* * *

**Lara POV**

I walked down the aisle staring at the shelves of books. I looked down at the list that my twin gave me and plucked a book from a shelf. I juggled it along with the other four books I was already carrying.

Usually, Kuni-chan and I would go to the bookstore together to do our monthly book-buying. Today, though, I was alone seeing as Father and Grandfather sent Kuni-chan out on an important errand.

I looked down at my own list of books and grabbed two off the shelf.

"I've got..." I counted the books in my arms. "...seven books here." I counted the names on the list. "Five more to go."

I took a step, but one of the books in the pile suddenly slipped from my arms. Somebody leaned down to get it for me.

"Here." He handed me the book.

I sighed in relief. "Thank you- Fuji?" I looked at the smiling boy in front of me.

"Ohayo, Lara-chan." Fuji smiled. "And it's Syuusuke, remember?"

I nodded. "Oh yeah. Um...hey Syuusuke. What are you doing here?"

Fuji lifted his basket. "Buying books. Let me help you with those." He pushed a few books to one side and placed some of mine inside.

I sighed. "Thank you. I've been looking all over for a basket but couldn't find one."

Fuji nodded. "I see. Saa, where's Tezuka?"

I shrugged. "Dad and Grandfather sent him out on an errand. So it's just me."

Fuji nodded. He picked a book and placed it on his pile. "I hope you won't mind me joining you."

I shook my head. "No, it's fine."

We both walked down aisle after aisle looking for books.

* * *

**Raiza POV**

I walked out of my room, ready and dressed to have dinner with Dad. I walked past Ryo-kun's room, when I noticed that the door was slightly open. I went nearer and was about to knock when I head voices inside.

What are Zack and Ryo-kun talking about now?

I listened closely and peeked in.

"At least she'll only spend two days with the guy." Zack was saying.

I saw Ryo-kun nod. "Yeah. Do you think she'll be ok?"

Zack shrugged. "I hope so. Her Dad seems nice, but I wouldn't trust him...not yet."

I flared up. How dare they?

"I mean," Zack lied down on Ryo-kun's bed. "She's only met the old man for a few days. Sure, he's her Dad but she hasn't seen him for 14 years. Who knows what he's been doing all those years?"

I swear I am about to knock this door down and strangle him.

"But we should trust Rai-neechan, right?" Ryo-kun asked.

"Yeah." Zack said. "We should trust her, but I swear if she gets hurt in any way I'm going to kill her Dad."

All the anger went out of me. I slowly and silently walked away.

I know those two are only trying to do their roles as protective brothers. I'm glad that they're doing that, but they shouldn't be so overprotective...plus I hate to admit it...

They do have a point.

Maybe I should get to know Dad more. I mean, I know him, but not enough to give me a reason to really really trust him. In fact, now that I think about it. I don't really know him that much.

I'm screwed.

* * *

**Trina POV**

I panted and wiped the sweat from my eyes with the back of my hand.

"Ok. Remember what I said and serve the ball." I shouted over at Sakuno.

She nodded and tossed the ball up into the air. She hit it straight on and I had to run to get it. I hit it back but noted with satisfaction that her shot was a lot stronger than usual. We finished the rally with me getting a point. We sat down beside each other on the courts.

I smiled at her. "Good job. You're getting better."

She took a drink from her water bottle and smiled. "I had a great coach."

I chuckled. "Thanks."

"Hey sis? I have a question." Sakuno said.

"Yeah?" I looked at her.

"Well, ano...um..." She hesitated. I gave her a slight push.

"What is it?"

"Um...do you...like...Ryoga-san?"

I choked. I started coughing and patting my chest. The weird part was that I wasn't even drinking anything!!! Sakuno-chan patted me on the back until I could breathe again.

I took a deep breath. "Um...W-Why do you ask?"

Sakuno-chan smiled at me. "Never mind neechan. You answered my question."

I gave her a soft glare. "Sakuno-chan, whatever you're thinking, it isn't true."

She gave me an innocent smile. "I wasn't thinking anything, neechan."

"Sakuno, I do not, I repeat, I do not like Ryoga." I said firmly, but the smile on my sister's face still hasn't disappeared. "I don't like him. What gave you the impression that I did?"

She shrugged. "You're my neechan. I just know."

I smirked. "Oh really? Then what about you and Ryoma?"

Sakuno didn't look fazed. "You already know that."

I sighed. "How can you do this? How can you be the angelic sweet girl when it comes to other people, and be a shrewd conniving devil when around me?"

"Because you're my neechan?"

I couldn't help smiling at her. "Come here you little devil." I gave her a hug.

"Now come on. We'd better get on home."

We grabbed our things and walked on home.

On the way home, I decided to ask her. "Not that I like him or anything, but what does my liking Ryoga have to do with you?"

Sakuno-chan smiled mysteriously. "Everything."

* * *

**Lara POV**

I smiled at Fuji as we walked out of the bookstore carrying bags. "Thank you for helping me Syuusuke."

Fuji shook his head. "Saa, it's nothing Lara-chan. I was happy to help. Will you get home ok?"

I nodded. "Uh-huh, but I'd better get going before it gets dark."

Fuji nodded. "Ok, but wait..." I watched as Fuji pulled out something from inside his coat. It was wrapped in brown paper and tied with a blue bow. "Here."

I shook my head. "You didn't have to get me anything."

He smiled and handed me the gift. "I wanted to. I hope you like it. Ja ne." He turned around and walked away.

I looked at the gift and smiled. I headed on home and kept on thinking about what it might be.

* * *

"I'm sorry about letting you go alone."

I shook my head at my twin and handed him the bag containing his books. "It's all right. I had help."

Kuni-chan looked at me. "Who?"

"Syuusuke."

A weird look crossed my brother's face. I placed my hand on my hips and looked at him. "He didn't do anything ok? He was very nice enough to help me."

He shrugged. "I didn't say anything."

"But you were thinking it." I said. "What is wrong with me being friendly with Fuji? He's a nice guy."

"I did not say anything, Lara-chan." He said and examined the books in the bag.

I shook my head at him. "Kuni-chan, you are impossible." I turned around and walked off to my room.

I threw my bags on a chair and threw myself on my bed. That's when I remembered the gift. I took it out from the bag and looked at it. It was square and it was undoubtedly a book. I shook it and heard something rattling inside. Like a little kid with a present, I untied the bow slowly and removed the brown paper.

I was greeted by a friendship bracelet. It was obviously handmade. I looked at it and noticed that it was light blue in color with dark blue designs running over it. A small heart charm was attached to the end to make a clasp. I smiled and put it on. That's when I noticed the book that was inside, as I expected. What I didn't expect, though, was the title.

"How to Be a Villain: Evil Laughs, Secret Lairs: Master Plans And More!!! by: Neil Zawacki"

I laughed. It was actually the sort of thing Fuji would be interested in. I skimmed the pages and laughed even more at the step-by-step guide to joining the forces of darkness. I lied down on my bed. I took a glance at the bracelet. Now that I think about it, the light blue color of it resembles Fuji's eye color.

I simply smiled and grabbed the book. I was about to read when my phone started ringing. I fished it out of my bag and looked at the number. It wasn't listed in my phone book.

"Hmm..." I answered the call. "Hello?"

_"You like it?"_

My eyes widened, but I smiled.

"Yes, and how did you get my number?"

_"I have my ways."_

"This is a very interesting book you gave me."

I head him chuckle. _"Will you read it?"_

"Sure, why not? But if Kuni-chan sees this, he'll instantly know it came from you."

_"I'll take my chances."_

"Did you make the bracelet?"

_"Yes...but I had help."_

"You do know what this means, do you?"

_"Of course, what did you wish for?"_

I smirked. "It's a secret."

_"For that, you owe me a bracelet."_

I smiled. "Really? What does it mean if I make you one?"

_"It means everything."_

* * *

**Raiza POV**

"You ok, dear?"

I shook my head and looked at my Dad. "Um...yeah, why?"

Shiro smiled at his daughter. "You seem to be spacing out more than usual. Is anything wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nothing really." I grabbed my glass and took a drink.

Dad and I were having dinner in a new restaurant today. Thankfully, this wasn't as fancy as the last one we went to. I feel queasy hanging around uber-rich people, except for my Dad...and maybe Atobe. Which reminds me, I should probably call him sometime soon and-

"Dear?"

I snapped out of it. "Dad, I'm really sorry. I've just been doing a lot of thinking, that's all."

He gave me the usual boyish grin. "About the move?." I nodded. "Well, don't worry. Everything is planned. If you want, I can have someone fetch you from LHS on Friday to make it easier."

I shook my head. "No, I'm going to drop by Seigaku and see my Ryo-kun. He and Zack...don't exactly...um..."

"Agree with it?"

I reluctantly nodded, but he just smiled.

"That's good, you know." I looked at him confused. "Your brothers are worried about you because they care a lot about you. I suspect they don't even trust me. Right?"

I shook my head. "It's not that they don't trust you, they just...they're just being careful."

He looked at me seriously. "Do you trust me?"

"Um...yes." I said.

"There's an 'um', I heard it." He said. He didn't look offended, just contemplative. "May I ask what can I do to earn your trust?"

"Dad...um..."

He shook his head and looked at me seriously. "Please. I want to earn it, especially from you. What do I have to do?"

I took a deep breath. I probably won't have another chance like this again.

"Well, for starters...what have you been doing this past 14 years? I want to know everything."

He settled down on his seat. "Everything?"

I nodded. "Everything."

* * *

A/N: There. The book Fuji gave Lara is a real book. I don't own it, but I saw it in an ad once and I think it's funny.

A friendship bracelet is a bracelet signifying friendship, obviously. They are handmade and have various styles and patterns. According to tradition, the receiver must wear it until the cords wear out and fall off naturally. The idea is that the giver paid for it with love and hard work and the receiver repays it by honoring the work. Removing the bracelet before it naturally falls off is a sign that the friendship has gone. Another variation to the tradition is that the wearer is entitled to one wish. After the bracelet wears out and falls of naturally, the wish will come true.

Please review guys. They are very much appreciated.

Rai

* * *


	17. The Calm Before The Storm

* * *

A/N: Hey. Here's another chapter. There are a lot of clues here as to what's going to happen in the next chapters. Thanks a lot to those who reviewed.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my story, plots, ideas and OCs.

Summary: It's always the Seigaku regulars and their great tennis. When five girls appear, tennis is the last thing on everyone's minds

* * *

**Chapter 17: The Calm Before The Storm**

**Ryoma POV**

"O-Ohayo Ryoma-kun."

I looked up and nodded as my companion finally arrived. Ryuuzaki Sakuno sat down beside me and handed me the usual obento she made for me. I nodded and accepted it gratefully.

"How's Rai-chan?" She asked as I took the chopsticks she offered.

I shrugged. "Hn, fine."

"Oh." She nodded. I started eating her delicious obento, relishing the taste. Seriously, can this girl be a better cook? Her food is delicious, not that I'll ever admit that to anyone.

"Ne Ryoma-kun, can I ask you something?" She suddenly asked.

I swallowed and smirked. "You just did."

She gave a small smile. "You know what I mean."

I nodded. Sure, it wouldn't hurt.

"Ano..." She put down her obento and looked at me seriously. "W-What does...I mean." I looked at her, amused, as she tried to ask me whatever it was she wanted to ask. She took a deep breath. "DoesRyoga-sanlikemyneechan?"

She said it quickly, but I had no trouble understanding her. I swear if Sakuno hadn't handed me a drink, I would've fainted from choking.

* * *

**Trina POV**

"Achoo."

"Gesundheit." Lara-mama said.

I nodded. "Thanks."

"Sheesh, Trin." Ryoga sat beside me. "If you want to spread your germs, don't do it when we're eating."

I punched him on the shoulder, making him wince. "Oh, shut up."

Ami smiled at us. "You know, you guys look like a couple. You know, an old married couple."

Tsuni, Rai and Lara-mama laughed, while Ryoga and I glared at her.

"Ha-ha. Very funny." I said sarcastically. I turned to Ryoga. "And for your information, I'm not sick."

"Whatever." Ryoga gave me his charming grin. He stood up and grabbed his tray. "Anyway, I'm done eating. I'm gonna go. See ya, Lara-mama, Tsuni, Ami, Rai." He looked at me. "See ya Trina-chan. I'm gonna miss you."

"Whatever." I threw my sandwich wrapper at him, which he caught.

"Tsk tsk. Trina-chan, you're such a messy girl." Ryoga said. "But the fact that you're cute makes up for it."

I held up four fingers. "Four, three, two..."

"Fine, I'm going." He walked away.

"Sheesh." I said. "Can he be anymore-"

"Cute?" Ami said with an I'm-going-to-tease-you look.

"Handsome?" Tsuni said with a smile.

"Gorgeous?" Rai asked. "Then again, he's my brother."

"Guys, you are going about this all wrong." Lara-mama said while reading a book with a blue cover on it. "She was about to say annoying, right?"

I sighed. "Thank y-"

"Annoying, but hot." Lara-mama said with a smirk. "Or would you prefer sexy?"

We all gaped at her.

* * *

**Lara POV**

I just shrugged at their looks. "What? It's true anyway." I turned back to my book.

"Ok, who are you and what did you do with Lara-mama?" Tsuni looked at me incredulously.

I sighed. "It's me Einstein. Please don't make a scene here."

"Um...Lara-mama, are you ok?" Rai looked at me with a this-is-so-funny-but-really-creepy look.

"Guys, I swear I'm fine. I'm just..." I trailed off, but decided to tell them. "I'm feeling very different today, that's all."

"Maybe it has something to do with that." Ami pointed at the bracelet on my wrist.

"Wow. Kawaii!" Trina pointed. "Can I see?"

I held out my hand. "Sure, just don't remove it." They all crowded around it.

"Nice." Rai said and ran a finger over it. She then leaned back on her seat. "Where did you get it?"

I shrugged and turned back to my book, which was the book Syuusuke gave me yesterday. I've only started reading it this morning, and I can say that it's the reason I'm feeling very different today. I'm still on the first chapter "Getting Started with the Forces of Darkness". I swear it's taking all of my willpower not to chuckle at what I'm reading.

I really really should thank Syuusuke for this book.

* * *

**Raiza POV**

After we have all finished admiring Lara-mama's bracelet, I decided to drop the important issue that's been nagging at me for two days now.

"Hey guys, I have news..." I said. They all turned to me, except for Lara-mama who was still reading but inclined her head in my direction. "Or more like Tsuni and Ami have news." The two in question looked at me.

"Two days ago, I saw a certain Amiya Evans..." I noticed her looking serious. "At the burger joint..." She's looking shocked. "With-" She clamped a hand over my mouth.

"With who?" Trina asked excitedly. "She can't be out on a date?"

Tsuni tried to pry off Ami's hand over my mouth. "Let her tell us."

"Rai-chan saw Ami two days ago at the burger joint with Eiji Kikumaru of Seigaku." Lara-mama suddenly spoke up as she turned the page on her book.

Seriously, Lara-mama is acting really weird today...more like...

Realization dawned on me.

She's acting sort of like a certain Seigaku tennis tensai.

Oooh...Interesting.

Tsuni and Trina squealed as Ami groaned.

"Guys," Lara-mama looked at us. "Please maintain decorum. We're in the cafeteria."

There, that's the strict, no-nonsense Lara-mama I know.

"That's not all," Lara-mama continued. "Guess what I saw at the Diamond Palace resto the same day Rai saw Ami?" Tsuni flinched.

Ok...now she's going sadistic...

"What?" Ami and Trina asked.

"Tsuni, smooching and holding hands with Marui of Rikkai." Lara-mama said.

Yup, definitely sadistic.

I should ask Kunimitsu if she ever came in contact with that guy.

* * *

**Ryoma POV**

I sighed and pulled down my cap to regain my composure. Sakuno was still looking at me closely.

"So?" She asked. This is the first time I've ever seen her so serious.

"Um..." And for the first time, I found myself unable to answer her. "Um..."

"Please Ryoma-kun," She looked at me with pleading eyes. "I really need to know."

I racked my brains trying to remember what my brother said. "Well...um...he said that she's really cute and nice."

Sakuno calmed down and a thoughtful look crossed her face. "Hmm..."

"Um...you ok?" I can't help asking.

"Yeah..." She trailed off. She picked up her obento and started eating again. I inwardly sighed and continued eating. I keep glancing at her from the corner of my eye.

"You know, Trina-neechan is a workaholic." She said while looking down at her obento. I looked at her. This is the first time I've ever heard her talk without stuttering or blushing. She gave a small laugh. "Neechan is a very good writer you know, also a good reporter. Most people mistake her for being a gossip, but she's really just observant."

I nodded and let her continue. For some reason, she's really...different when she's talking about her sister.

"Neechan loves taking on a lot of responsibility, even if she doesn't have to. Even is she has to work and study and not sleep, as long as she does something and finishes it." Sakuno went on. She completely abandoned her obento now and offered it to me. I decided to eat it but kept on listening to her.

"Neechan is the kind of person who always has to do something, who always wants to be involved in everything. I don't know why."

I put down the empty obentos and spoke. "Maybe she doesn't trust people easily."

She looked at me. "What?"

I shrugged. "That's what it sounds like." I pulled down my cap. "If she wants the responsibility for herself, maybe she doesn't trust other people to do it."

Sakuno lapsed into silence.

"Maybe you're right." She sighed.

"What does my brother have to do with your neechan?" I asked.

"Well..." She trailed off. "Ano...Trina-neechan told me that Ryoga-san's the only one who can make her angry but still make her calm down. She likes him."

I looked at her. "Will it make you feel better if I told you that niisan told me he likes Trina-senpai?"

She finally smiled. "Yeah."

* * *

**Trina POV**

I sighed and looked at my watch. "I'm going to be late." I grabbed my bag and walked out the classroom, only to bump into a certain someone.

"Woah," Ryoga smirked at me. "Be careful, Trina."

I sighed. "I'm really not in the mood Zack."

He grinned. "Ouch. Where are you going?"

I shrugged and walked past him. "Seigaku."

"Wait." He walked beside me. "I'm coming too. I want to go see Chibisuke anyway."

We walked out of the school together and past the gates. That's when I decided to ask him.

"So..." I started. "How are you and Ryoma?" I looked at him. "You know, with Rai-chan moving?"

He frowned. "Cool."

"Cool, as in ok with it, or cool, as in we're-dead-set-frozen-against-it?" I asked. I congratulated myself when he smiled. "There see? Smile. You're going to get wrinkles if you frown."

He gave me a charming smile, which I can't help returning. "Thanks Trin. You're great, you know that?"

I waved that away. "Tell me something I don't know. I already know that."

He chuckled. "Well, do you know that you're the only one who can always get me in a good mood?"

"You do know that your flirting and little lines don't work with me?" I gave him a grin.

"Can't blame me for trying." Ryoga told me.

We rounded the corner.

"So?" I asked him. "You still haven't answered my question."

He sighed. "I was hoping you wouldn't notice."

I giggled. "I'm a writer and a reporter. I don't forget issues that easily."

He ran a hand through his hair. "Well, I'm not ok with it."

"Why is that? She's happy and she only lives a few blocks away." I said.

Ryoga shrugged. "I'm her brother. It's my job to act protective."

"Will it help if I say that the other girls and I don't really trust her Dad either?" I asked.

He nodded and I smiled.

* * *

**Lara POV**

I sighed as Rai dragged me off.

"Rai-chan, you don't have to drag me. I can walk." I said. She let go of me.

"Ok." I sighed. "Now what is it with your sudden urge to go to Seigaku?"

She looked at me closely. "Ever since I realized that you've come in contact with Fuji."

I decided to act indifferent. "What are you talking about?"

"Lara-mama you're starting to act sadistic. Don't think I haven't noticed." She looked at me with a smirk.

I shrugged, but didn't bother acknowledging the fact that she's right. Now I know why Syuusuke loves doing this and acting sadistic...

It's fun.

Rai and I walked side by side on the way to Seigaku. "So? What's going on between you and Fuji?"

I smiled in the freaky way I've seen Fuji do. "Nothing." Rai looked at me and backed off a bit.

"O-K." She said. "But I can't say I don't find this side of you refreshing."

"Really? What do you mean?"

"Well..." She smirked. "This scary-but-fun side is a nice change from the no-nonsense-serious side you usually have. You act too much like your twin, you know that?"

I smirked. "Maybe. Now, I'll ask you something. What is going on between you and Kuni-chan?" She blushed and my smirk grew. "Well?"

"Let's just say I owe Kunimisu a lot." She said.

"Now who's acting different?" I smiled fondly at her. "I can remember when the Rai I know used to be a serious disturbed girl with anger management issues, now I see a more subdued calm girl who enjoys life."

Rai laughed. "Yeah. Why do you think we changed?"

I shrugged and fished out the book Fuji gave me out of my bag. "All I know is that I'm torn between criminal mastermind, mad scientist and horror-movie villain. I hope I figure out what I want to be when I take this villain's aptitude test."

Rai just looked at me, confused.

* * *

**Tsuni POV**

I walked down the block on my way to the Diamond Palace resto. I kept on thinking about what happened two days ago.

I was cleaning up at home and doing chores when a certain Rikkai regular rang the doorbell and convinced me to leave the apartment and join him on a breakfast date. I just couldn't say no to that cute pouting face, so I went and...

It escalated to him kissing me and asking me to be his girlfriend.

I couldn't answer. So being the understanding guy I know him to be, he let me think it over until...

Until today.

_"Meet me at the Diamond Palace resto on Monday after school and give me your answer."_

That's what he said.

I walked in and smiled as I saw a mop of reddish hair. Marui stood up and waved at me. Despite the smile on his face, I can practically feel the tension he's feeling.

"Hey, Kit-chan." He smiled and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Hey." I said and sat down.

Needless to say, I blushed heavily as Marui started jumping around and shouting with joy, to the amusement of the many customers.

Little did I know that someone was watching me and Marui closely and that our happiness is going to come to an end...soon

* * *

**Trina POV**

Ryoga and I arrived at the Seigaku courts.

"Trina-chan!!!" I smiled and waved as Eiji ran over to me.

"Hey Trina-senpai!!!" I waved at Momo.

I gave a little squeak as Eiji glomped me.

"Eiji, be careful." Oishi said and tried to pry Eiji off me.

The rest of the regulars followed after.

"Hey guys. You don't have to stop your practice because of me." I said.

"Saa, it's ok Trina-chan." Fuji walked over. "How are you?"

"Fine. Thank you." I nodded.

"Fsshhh...ohayo Trina-senpai." Kaidoh came over.

"Want some Trina-chan?" Inui handed me a drink.

"What are you doing here Trina-chan?" Takashi asked me.

"Inui keep that juice away from her." Eiji said. "Do you want her to die?"

"Hey Trina-senpai." Ryoma said simply.

"Everyone 20 laps!!!" A voice carried above the rest.

I giggled as everyone sighed and started running laps.

"Go on guys." I smiled and waved goodbye as they started their laps. I grabbed Eiji before he could leave.

"Nya, what is it Trina-chan?" He asked.

I whispered to him. "I know all about you and Ami-chan. If it'll make you feel better, the other girls and I are ok with you and her going out."

"Nya, what!!!" He blushed.

I giggled and left him looking at me and blushing.

Ryoga followed after me. "What was that about?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

I smiled when I saw my younger sister. I turned to Ryoga. "There's Sakuno-chan. I have to go. Thanks for coming with me." I hesitated, but quickly gave him a peck on the cheek and ran off.

I didn't know it yet, but the next thing I'm going to kiss is a 1977 Colt Pythons with 6 inch and 4 inch barrels and nickel finishes with 3rd generation grips.

* * *

**Raiza POV**

"Interesting" Lara-mama murmured to myself.

"What is that you're reading anyway?" I asked her as I guided her around a couple walking towards us. I've taken it upon myself to be her guide as she is too busy reading to notice where she's walking.

"Chapter three." She said. "Thwarting the Forces of Good."

I sighed. She showed me that book Fuji gave her. As interesting as it is, I'm going to kill Fuji if Lara-mama gets hit by a car because she's too busy reading to care where she's going.

"We're here." I directed her past the Seigaku gates.

"Ok." She finally put down the book and joined me as I walked towards the courts.

I smiled when I saw the Seigaku regulars running around. Kunimitsu probably gave them laps.

"Hey guys!!!" I waved. They waved back.

Lara-mama and I approached Kunimitsu. He was standing to the side and holding a clipboard.

"Hey Kuni-chan." Lara-mama said.

Kunimitsu looked at us. "Lara-chan, Rai-chan. What are you doing here?"

Lara-mama shrugged and sat down on a bench. She pulled out her book and started reading.

"So?" Kunimitsu looked at me.

I smiled. "I wanted to see Ryo-kun." And you, I added silently.

He nodded at me."I see." He looked at me intently.

I cocked my head to the side. "Yes?"

"Nothing. I just haven't seen you for a while, that's all." He turned back to his clipboard and started scribbling something.

I blushed. "Ok."

"Can you please hold this?" He handed me the clipboard, which I took. "I'll be right back." He walked away.

I looked at the clipboard and read it. There was a chart on it about the regulars and a percentage on their improvement on various elements.

I noticed a slip of paper sticking out at the very bottom. I looked at Tezuka whose back was turned to me and pulled it out. My eyes widened at the note.

_Would you like to have dinner with me? Say Friday at 7:30 at the Jade Dragon._

I couldn't help smiling. I bit my lip and pulled out a pen from my pocket. I scribbled in my answer at the back and put it back where I found it. I made sure to keep an end sticking out.

I heard footsteps and quickly wiped the smile from my face. "May I have it back Rai-chan?" Tezuka looked at me. He looked as serious as ever.

I nodded. "Sure." I gave it back and walked off to sit down beside Lara-mama. I looked at him from the corner of my eye and saw him take out the paper. Even from this distance, I knew he was smiling.

I could still remember what I wrote.

_Yes, I'd love to.  
_

I saw him put the paper in his pocket, no doubt for my mobile number which I scribbled along with my answer. He looked up and saw me looking at him. I nodded. He gave me a small smile and walked off.

"Um...I'm going to go see my brothers, Lara-mama." I said and stood up.

"Ok." She said, totally immersed in the book.

"You know Lara-mama, if you turn into a villain, I'll know who to blame." I walked off.

Unknown to me, the date on Friday is going to be a mixed blessing and that book of Lara-mama's is going to save my life,as well as everyone else's.

* * *

**Lara POV**

If those two think that I didn't notice the look they gave each other, then they're stupid. I mean, I can practically feel the chemistry between those two.

I smiled and focused on what I was reading.

_"Or, again imagining the hero in prison, the next thing you know, a seemingly innocuous ferret comes sniffing around at night, discovers the hero, wiggles through your clutches, and runs for help. No cause for alarm, you say to yourself, this unobtrusive creature cannot even talk! But you forget that this loyal companion is masterful at emoting and gesturing. Soon the ground shakes with the approach of avenging hooves. The lesson? Stop that ferret."_

I shook my head. In the first place, no self-respecting villain is going to let anybody, much less an animal, get inside the hideout in the first place.

"Enjoying the book?" Somebody said behind me.

I chuckled at the voice. "Yes. It's very amusing."

Fuji sat down beside me. "What did you choose? I actually prefer criminal mastermind, necromancer or the black knight."

I smiled. "Either criminal mastermind, mad scientist or horror-movie villain."

"You fit with the horror-movie villain." He said and chuckled.

I smiled. "Well, I think criminal mastermind is right up your alley."

He smiled back. He looked down and pointed. "I see you're wearing that."

I nodded. "Of course. I can't let your hard work go to waste."

He opened his eyes. "I appreciate that."

I looked into his blue eyes. This is the first time I've actually seen his eyes.

I placed a hand on his cheek. "You...you have beautiful eyes."

He smiled and held my hand against his cheek. "Thanks."

I let him go and smiled. "Well, I'd better go." I stood up and gave him one last look before walking away.

Whew. Any minute more and I might have done something I'd regret.

_BRING...BRING..._

I fished my phone out my bag. I stared at the number. I knew it wasn't Fuji's since I had already saved his number. I answered.

"Hello?"

_"Hello, Lara-chan."_

My eyes widened. "Keigo?"

* * *

A/N: There. What do you think? Please review.

I don't own the Lara-chan's book. I got the few details and the short excerpt from the Internet. It's really entertaining.

I found out that there's this aptitude test to help you decide what kind of villain you wish to be, whether criminal mastermind, necromancer, corporate bastard, mad scientist, black knight, horror-movie villain, demonic avatar, or marketing executive.

Here's the chapters for those of you who are interested:

I Getting Started with the Forces of Darkness

II Discovering the Methods of Your Mayhem

III Thwarting the Forces of Good

IV Tools of the Evil Trade

V Making an Evil Plan

I really do wish to own this book. sigh

Rai

* * *


	18. Betrayal

* * *

A/N: Guys, the only thing I can say is that I am so so so so sorry. A lot of things happened that completely threw me off my writing, like an unexpected trip to nowhere, a huge family problem and the fact that my computer had to be reformatted making me lose all my files. Mou...I had to completely write this chapter from scratch, so I'm sorry if it's a short. I am so sorry guys. I hope this chapter makes up for it. I'm happy that when I was finally able to check my account, a lot of reviews greeted me which totally made my day.

Please read and review guys.

I finally found someone who knows the book I'm talking about. Thank you **imafangirl**.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my story, plots, ideas and OCs.

Summary: It's always the Seigaku regulars and their great tennis. When five girls appear, tennis is the last thing on everyone's minds

* * *

**Chapter 18: Betrayal**

(Tuesday)

**Raiza POV**

When I woke up this morning, I instantly knew that today is going to be a bad day.

I fell out of bed, accidentally slipped on my blankets and landed on my butt and I almost slipped in the shower but ended up ripping the shower curtains. At breakfast, I bumped onto Nanako-chan who accidentally poured the tea onto Nanjiroh-san's lap, almost choked on my drink and started throwing up. That resulted in me being late to school because I had to change uniforms. Plus, Ryoga left me and took his bike, so I had to walk.

That's not the end of it. I was late to school, forgot my homework on my study table, flunked a surprise quiz and missed lunch to make up for the homework I forgot. All my friends were busy during lunch and in-between classes, so I didn't see any one of them for the whole day.

"Thank goodness today's over." I mumbled to myself as I walked around the halls looking for my friends. I looked inside every room and went to our usual hang-outs. In the end, I walked up the stairs leading to the rooftop, the only place I haven't been to.

I opened the door and was greeted with a surprising sight.

Lara-mama was standing to one side and looked disturbed while Ami was sitting down at one corner looking frustrated.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked as I walked towards them.

Ami groaned. "Dad's coming to town." I gaped at her. Ami simply frowned.

"Really?" I asked. I sent a glance at Lara-mama, but she looked blank.

"Yeah. He's coming on Friday." She balled her hand into a fist. "Apparently he has good news. He says it's very exciting." Ami crossed her arms. "If I were to guess, I'd say it has something to do with that hag Shizuka."

"How do you know it's about Shizuka?" I asked.

Ami shrugged. "I was out with Eiji yesterday afternoon when Shizuka called my phone. She ordered me to go home right away. Naturally, I ignored her. When I got home late, she wasn't angry. She was actually smiling."

"Smiling?" I asked.

"That's when she told us about Dad coming home and she was all..." Ami put on a fake high-pitched voice. "Your Dad's coming home. We should decorate the house. We should welcome him home. He'll be ever so happy."

I winced at the high-pitched voice and Ami sighed. "Sorry. I'm just frustrated. I'm half-expecting Dad to say that he's marrying Shizuka."

I patted her on the arm. Poor Ami. Having Shizuka as a step-mom is going to be torture.

"Now what's up with you?" I pointed at Lara-mama.

She shrugged. I was about to speak when the door opened. There was Tsuni, looking furious and ready to kill and Trina, looking nervous.

"You!!!" She turned and glared at me. Her hands were balled into fists.

"Tsuni!!!" Trina stood in-between the two of us. She held out her hands. "Tsuni, calm down. I'm sure Rai-chan doesn't know a thing about-"

"Of course she knows about this!!!" Tsuni shouted at Trina. I stood still, shocked.

What was going on?

"Tsuni, what's wrong?" I asked.

"You are what's wrong!!!" She shouted at me. She lunged at me. I fell back and landed on my butt as Trina tried to block Tsuni.

"Don't deny that you don't know a thing about it!!!" Tsuni shouted at me.

"About what?" I asked.

Tsuni stopped struggling against Trina and held me with her gaze. She spoke with a low and furious voice. "You knew about it. You knew about my Mom going out with your Dad, Shiro."

"What?!" I stood up.

What the heck was she talking about?

Tsuni pointed a finger at me. "I saw them yesterday on my way home. Mom was in a restaurant eating dinner and holding hands with your Dad. What's more is that when she got home, she started saying that she was in love with a new man. She even flashed me this huge diamond ring. If that doesn't spell engaged, I don't know what it is!!! Don't deny it!!!"

"But I..." I shook my head. "I don't know. I don't know a thing about that. I know Dad has been going out with this woman, but I didn't know that it was your-"

"Liar!!!" Tsuni shouted at me. She lunged at me, but was pushed back by Trina. Tsuni was on the brink of tears. "You know that I hate it when my Mom goes out with someone!!! You know I hate it when she starts liking and then falling in love with someone!!! You know I never want any man into my Mom's life!!! You know that I don't ever want a Dad!!!"

I opened my mouth to speak. "But I-"

"Then why did you make your Dad go out with my Mom?! Do you feel sorry for me?! Is that it?! Do you pity me?!"

I took a step towards her. "Tsuni I-"

"I hate you!!!" Tsuni shouted at me, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I hate you!!!"

"Tsuni, I don't know a thing about Dad's relationship with your Mom. Please believe me." I say.

I can't believe this.

Dad's going out with Tsuni's Mom. He might have proposed to her. Tsuni thought I put my Dad up to this. I-

My thought were interrupted when I felt a stinging pain in my cheek. I brought a hand to my flaming cheek and looked at Tsuni. Her hand was still held out from slapping me. Tears were running down her cheeks and a look of betrayal was in her eyes.

Betrayal.

She thinks I betrayed her.

"I hate you!!!" She shouted one last time before turning around and running off.

* * *

**Ami POV**

"Nya, that's bad. Are you ok?"

I smiled as I felt Eiji's comforting hand over my own. I looked over at his worried face and I gave him a reassuring smile. We were in the park after a quick bite at the burger joint. I decided to tell him what happened. Kami-sama knows I need to express what I'm feeling now before I burst.

"I'm fine. I'm just..." I sighed. "Rai and Tsuni have been best friends since the day they met. I just..." I sighed again and turned to the softly smiling redhead. "You know?"

Eiji laughed and nodded. "Nya, you're worried that something like this will break their friendship, since Rai-chan obviously didn't know a thing about it but Tsuni-chan is furious with her. You're also worried that this might break the friendship of the five of you because you might be forced to take sides." He said quickly and all in one breath.

I nodded and sipped my soda. After a while, I looked over at him. "Eiji?" The redhead didn't look at me but kept on watching the little kids play in the playground. I sighed, remembering that he wanted me to call him by his first name. "Kikumaru-kun?" He looked at me.

He shook his head at me. "Nya, there's nothing you can do for now Ami-chan." He wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "You can't take sides and you can't force them to make up. The only option is to stay neutral."

I leaned against him. "Mou...but-"

He wagged a finger at me. "No buts."

I pouted. "How is it that when I met you, you were a giggly bubbly energetic and oblivious guy and now you're insightful, serious and can even give a sane piece of advice?"

He shook his head. "That's because you're the only one who I allow to see my serious side."

I smiled at that and snuggled against him.

It's funny. A few days ago, I hated him with a passion. I hated his bright smile and hyperactive attitude, now I...

"Ne, Kikumaru-kun?" I looked up at him.

"Yeah?" He looked down at me.

I leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek.

In the midst of the fight between Tsuni and Rai and Lara-mama's weird attitude, at least something in my life is going all right.

* * *

**Lara POV**

I sighed as I walked on home. Today has been nothing but a bad bad bad day. Rai and Tsuni had a fight and I did absolutely nothing to help.

God, what is wrong with me?

I pulled my phone out of my bag and scrolled down until I found a certain someone's name on my phone book.

I sighed again and placed the phone in my pocket. Maybe I do know what's wrong with me. I just don't want to admit it.

"Not feeling well?"

I whipped around and gulped when I saw the cause of all my problems standing there.

I turned around and kept walking. "What are you doing here?" I asked, making sure to sound angry.

"Following you." Atobe said and fell into step beside me.

"Well, leave me alone." I said. I quickened my pace.

"Is that what you say after what happened between us yesterday?" He said.

I stopped. I turned and glared at him. "Shut up." I hissed. "Yesterday was a mistake."

He shrugged. "If you say so."

We walked side by side silently.

_BRING...BRING..._

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone.

Fuji was calling.

At the corner of my eye, I glanced between Atobe and then my ringing phone. I was about to take the call when I felt Atobe's hand hold mine.

In the end, I turned off my phone.

* * *

A/N: I promise to update soon. Thanks for the support guys.

Rai

* * *


	19. Broken Bond

* * *

A/N: Here's a chappie. I just want to give you guys a heads-up and tell you that school's going to start, for me that is. Our school year starts from June up to March, so for me school's about to start, specifically on June 4. I won't stop writing and I will continue updating, but it's going to be less frequent. I'm trying to update as much as I can before June 4.

Please read and review guys. I hope you enjoy this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my story, plots, ideas and OCs.

Summary: It's always the Seigaku regulars and their great tennis. When five girls appear, tennis is the last thing on everyone's minds

* * *

**Chapter 19: Broken Bond**

(Wednesday)

**Ami POV**

"Woo-hoo." I waved my hand in front of my friend's face. Rai finally snapped out of her daze and looked at me.

"What is it Ami-chan?" Sha asked me.

I shrugged and pulled out my lunch. "I know you're worried about Tsuni, but give her some time. I'm sure she'll listen to you once she calms down...not that I'm taking sides or anything. I'm neutral ok?"

Rai shook her head. "That wasn't what I was thinking about, but I am worried about her."

"Don't worry." I patted her on the arm. "Trina's with Tsuni and is trying to talk some sense into her. Now, what's wrong?"

Rai sighed. "It's Dad."

"Did you ask him about him and Tsuni's mom?" I asked.

Rai shook her head. "I didn't have a chance. I called him last night to ask but he went on to tell that he has to cancel my first trip to his mansion on Friday."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"He didn't say. He sort of...hung up on me." Rai said with a frown.

I frowned myself. Seriously, Shiro's appearance is doing nothing but ruining our lives.

* * *

**Trina POV**

I sighed and walked away, leaving Tsuni in the classroom. She was as stubborn as ever and absolutely refused to even talk to Rai-chan, much less stay in the same room with her. At this rate, nothing is ever going to get those two back together.

I walked down the hallway and stopped when I passed by one of the classrooms. I peeked in and saw that Lara-mama was the only one in the room. She was sitting down near the window and was laughing.

"Lara-mama?" I walked in and realized that she was talking to someone on her phone.

She looked at me and motioned for me to shut the door and sit beside her. She turned back to her phone.

"Ok. I'll see you tonight." Lara-mama said. She let out a laugh. "Ok ok. Bye Syuusuke."

Syuusuke?

Once she turned off the phone, I asked. "Was that Fuji?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"I can't believe you called him during school hours." I looked at her. "That's against the rules."

Lara-mama just shrugged. "So?"

_BRING...BRING..._

"Oh." She pulled out her phone, only for me to take it from her. "Trina, give me my phone."

I shook my head. "What is wrong with you? I can't believe your breaking school rules." I happened to glance at the name of the caller and almost dropped the phone.

Lara-mama took it from me and answered the phone.

"Hey Keigo." She said. I looked at her dumb-founded. She ignored me. "Um...I can't see you tonight. I'm hanging out with my friends."

What? But she's going out with Fuji tonight...

My eyes widened.

Lara was two-timing both of them.

* * *

**Trina POV**

"Come on Trina-chan. Talk to me." I walked down the hall quickly and ignored the person following me. "You haven't spoken to me all day since lunch."

I walked out of the school and headed towards the bike rack where I parked my bike.

"I swear I can explain." Lara-mama said from behind me.

All thought of going home left me. I turned to her and grabbed her arm. I pulled her to the back of the school where no one could eavesdrop and hear us.

I placed my hands on my hips. "How in the world can you possibly explain the fact that you're a damn two-timer?" Lara-mama winced, but I kept going. "I can't believe you could stoop so low."

She slumped down on the ground. "I know what I'm doing is a bad thing, but the thing is..."

I sat down beside her, still angry. "What happened to our Lara-mama? You used to be a nice girl and now you're lying to two guys? I can't believe you."

Lara-mama sighed. "I'm confused."

"About what?"

"I like Syuusuke, but I also like Keigo and I..." Lara-mama looked at me. She looked scared and frustrated and confused. "These past few days, I feel like I'm suffocating. At home, Dad and Grandfather are getting on my case more and more frequently. A day hasn't gone by in which they haven't shouted or lectured me. When I'm in school, you all have problems. I'm trying to help you all, but I can't. I...I..." She pulled her knees to her chest.

"Well, why didn't you tell us?" I asked her angrily. "We could have helped you."

Lara-mama looked so miserable and I can't help but feel a pang of guilt. "I know, but I didn't want you all to forget your problems and help me. I don't want to be selfish."

I placed a hand on her arm. "Lara-mama, you have every right to act selfish when you have problems. We're all going through a rough time, and we just want everyone to listen and help us. It's natural."

Lara-mama sighed. "I know, but when I couldn't tell you guys, Keigo was there. Whenever I turned around he was there. I...I wanted to talk to someone...I needed to talk and Syuusuke wasn't there... and I..." She finally broke into tears.

I looked at her surprised. "What? Atobe was there for you?" I asked her. "But I...Wait, is he stalking you? He's way over at Hyotei and Seigaku is closer to us."

She sniffed. "I don't know. He kept saying how he likes me and all that. The thing is that he was there and I...went to him, but I also like Syuusuke a lot."

I narrowed my eyes. Dammit. If I didn't know any better, I think he seduced her.

"And he didn't seduce me either, if that's what you're thinking." Lara-mama looked at me.

"Really?" I looked at her disbelievingly. "He's Atobe. He's a vain diva and I suspect he's using y-"

"He is not using me!!!" She exploded. She stood up. "Keigo's a nice guy once you get to know him. He's kind to me and he listens to me, like last Monday (1). You guys weren't there when I had a problem with Dad and Grandfather, but he was!!!"

Before I knew it, I stood up and was shouting back. "Why are you shouting at me?! It's not my fault you didn't tell us that you had a problem!!! And it's not my fault that you're a damn two-timer!!!"

"She's what?!" A voice shouted.

* * *

**Ami POV**

This is bad. It started out that I just wanted to find Trina and Lara-mama, then I met Tsuni and Rai who were in a shouting match, then I miraculously managed to convince them to help me find the other two, and now I'm hearing that Lara-mama's a two-timer.

"What is going on?!" Tsuni asked or shouted.

"Stay out of this!!!" Both Lara-mama and Trina shouted without looking away from each other.

"Don't shout at her!!!" Rai spoke up.

"I don't need you to defend me!!!" Tsuni snapped at her.

"GUYS!!!" I shouted. They all looked at me. "Calm down please." I told them firmly.

I can't believe this is happening. Back then, it's always Lara-mama and Tsuni who are the voice of reason, and Rai, Trina and I would most likely be the one shouting. Now the tables have turned. Now I'm the one who is calm and rational and everyone's insane.

"Calm down." I said again. "Let's talk about t-"

"What do you mean talk about it?!" Trina shouted. "How can you possibly negotiate the fact that Lara is two-timing Fuji and Atobe?!"

"She's what?!" I'm shocked. "Since when did-"

"That's because all of you are too busy talking about YOUR problems!!!" Lara-mama shouted back. "None of you even asked, so I kept it a secret that Dad and Grandfather are always angry at me!!!"

I turned to her. "Your Dad and Grandfather are wh-"

"You still should have told us." Rai butted in.

"Oh really!!!" Tsuni countered. "And this coming from a liar like you?! Don't you remember when it was you who hid the fact that you were adopted?"

I looked at her. "Tsuni-"

"That's different!!!" Rai shouted.

"It is not different!!!" Trina shouted. "You're just as much of a liar as Lara is!!!"

"How dare you?!" Lara glared at her. "You're a liar too. I mean, you're a loudmouth and you pretend to act all responsible and say that you can handle every task, when it's me who does all the work!!!"

Rai joined in. "You do all the work?! Who says so?! That's only because you mother us too much!!! You take on everything and you give us everything we want!!! You're just too nice!!!"

"Well she has to act nice to balance out your personality Rai." Tsuni said. "You're a spoiled brat and you just ALWAYS have to be the center of attention. You lie to people and you act strong when you're really just afraid!!!"

"She's just like you anyway!!!" Trina jeered. "You act all strong and say you don't want a Dad, when you really want one!!! You act nice and happy and optimistic when you're really just lying to everyone and hiding your real self!!!"

I took a deep breath. "Guys-"

"Shut up!!!" They all shouted at me.

I grew angry. Here I am trying to help but do they appreciate it. No.

"That's it. I'm leaving." I turned around. I hoped someone would call me back but all I heard was another round of shouts before I heard them all walk off.

* * *

A/N: There. Did you like it? Please review.

(1) That happened in Chapter 17's timeline.

Rai

* * *


	20. More And More Problems

* * *

A/N: Here's another chappie guys. This is for **labiba**, nice to meet you and thanks for reviewing, **Ciry**, your review really made my day and **fightingpheonix36**.

Please read and review guys. I hope you enjoy this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my story, plots, ideas and OCs.

Summary: It's always the Seigaku regulars and their great tennis. When five girls appear, tennis is the last thing on everyone's minds

* * *

**Chapter 20: More And More Problems  
**

(Thursday)

**Ryoga POV**

Ok. This day cannot get any worse.

All the girls are fighting for reasons they won't tell me. Rai-chan's been moody all day. Lara-mama looks miserable as if she's been crying nonstop. Tsuni doesn't want to talk to anyone. Trina's silent and won't talk to me. Ami's furious and stays away from everyone. They glare at each other. They snap at each other. They shout at each other. They can't even go five minutes without insulting one another.

I walked out of my classroom and sighed as I finished my last class of the day.

I walked down the hall and stopped as I saw Tsuni and Rai-chan walk out of their respective classrooms, just across each other. They glared at each other.

I was about to go near them when I saw Lara-mama walking with her head in a book. She looked up and stopped when she saw the other two. A three-way glaring contest commenced, which turned into four-way glaring when Trina appeared from behind me.

"Guys, can we not do this, please?" I was startled when Ami appeared.

She was answered when all four walked away in different directions. Ami sighed and walked off. I decided to follow her. Out of everyone, Ami seems to be the only one who wants to make up.

"Yo Ami-chan!!!" I ran after her. Ami looked back at me before waiting for me to catch up.

"You ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She mumbled.

"What's going on between you and the girls? Please tell me." I said.

Ami sighed. "It's complicated."

"I don't care." I said. "My sister's acting weird. Last night, all she did was rant about some nonsense and she kept on shouting at all of us. Mom's upset. Dad's angry. Chibisuke's annoyed. I need to know what's wrong with her, and with all of you."

Ami bit her lip. After a few seconds, she nodded. "Ok. Fine. Come on."

* * *

**Ami POV**

Ryoga and I walked into Ai-san's ice cream parlor. We were greeted by Ai-san herself.

"Amiya, Ryoga." She smiled at both of us. "How are you? I thought you had all forgotten about me."

"As if." Ryoga and I said at the same time, which made the old woman chuckle.

"So? How are you all?" She led us to our usual booth.

"Not good." I admitted.

Ai-san frowned. "I see. I'll bring you your usual orders and let you talk, shall I?"

I nodded. "Thank you."

Once Ai-san walked away, Ryoga turned to me seriously.

"So?"

I sighed. "Ok, it happened yesterday..."

* * *

I winced at the look on Ryoga's face. He looked furious.

"That's what happened." I finished.

"Damn." He placed a hand on his forehead. "This is so...I can't believe you guys!!"

"What?!" I glared at him. "It's not my fault!! I was trying to get them to make up, but nooo...they had to shout at me!!"

Ryoga ran a hand through his hair. "Damn.We have to-"

"Ami-san, Ryoga-san?"

We both looked up. I cringed at the person I saw.

"Um...Fuji, hello." I gave a weak wave as he walked over.

"Ohayo." Fuji gave a slight bow. "I just wanted to ask if Lara-chan's ok."

"Um..." I glanced uneasily at Ryoga, who was muttering to himself. What a lot of help he is, the useless jerk. "You see..."

"Fuji?"

I gulped as I saw Tezuka walk over.

"Tezuka-san..." I nodded to him.

"Ami-san, I just wanted to ask if something is wrong with Lara-chan." Tezuka bowed to me. "She hasn't been feeling well last night."

"Eh?" I gave a weak smile. "Um...you see..."

"Oniisan, there you are!!!"

I sighed as Ryoma walked over. Ryoga waved at him. "Oi Chibisuke."

"Did you find out what's wrong with neechan?" He asked as he plopped down beside Ryoga.

"Something is wrong with Rai-chan?" Tezuka asked.

"What's everyone doing here? Oh hey, Ami-chan."

I waved at Eiji with a sigh. Of all the places the Seigaku regulars have to be, they had to be here of all places.

Eiji sat down beside me and looked at me with a frown. "Eh? What's wrong Ami-chan?"

"Nothi-"

"There you are Ami!!!"

"Eh?" My eyes widened when I saw someone coming in. "Marui-san?"

"There you are." He panted as he came in. "I knew you'd be here. What's wrong with Tsuni-chan? She wouldn't return any of my calls and her Mom kept saying that she wasn't feeling well..."

Everyone started talking at once. Ryoga gave me a what-are-you-going-to-do-now look.

Suddenly, I felt it.

I snapped.

* * *

**Ryoga POV**

I gulped as Ami-chan stood up slowly. I instantly knew what was going to happen next.

"Oi oniisan!!!"

"Quiet!!!" I hissed at Chibisuke as I dragged him a reasonable distance away from the shaking Ami. "You don't want to be near there when Ami-"

"SHUT UP!!!"

"Snaps." I finished.

Everyone in the place stared at the girl. Ami-chan was shaking and she looked way beyond angry.

"You want to know what's going on?! Well, I'll tell you!!!" She shouted.

"Ami-chan," I rushed to her."Don't-" But I was too late.

"Let's start with Rai and Tsuni, shall we?" Ami placed her hands on her hips, commanding everyone's attention.

"We found out just two days ago that Rai's Dad is going out, even possibly engaged, with Tsuni's Mom!!! So now the two are fighting because Tsuni thought Rai betrayed her because Tsuni doesn't want a Dad!!! Next are Lara and Trina."

I winced as she looked at Fuji and Tezuka. If she tells them all about Atobe...

She pointed at Tezuka. "Did you know that you're sister is a two-timer?" Tezuka looked surprised. "Yeah, she is!!! She and Trina had a huge fight when she confessed to Trina that she was juggling two guys!!! You..." She pointed at Fuji. "And Atobe. That's right. She's going out with both you and Atobe!!! So for everything sane, can you just make her fall in love with you now and not complicate our lives any further!!!"

She looked down at the ground, her hands balled into fists. "I tried to get them to calm down, but what do I get?! All they did was shout at me!!! All your girlfriends are acting nuts because their lives are getting complicated and not one of you..." She pointed at Tezuka, Fuji, Marui and then...me? "Even knows what the heck's going on!!! You guys are nothing but useless bastards!!!" She took a deep breath.

"Amiya." A clear, calm voice cut through the silence.

We all looked. My eyes widened. "Chairman."(1) There he was, the LHS school board chairman, sitting a few seats away.

Even Ami looked shocked. "Chairman."

"Now that you have finished your tantrum, you may leave." He said. "You are bothering my obaasan's parlor." He walked off.

Ami blushed before grabbing her bag and walking out, but not before looking back one last time. "I am NOT going to do anything. If you want your girls to get back to normal, you handle them yourself."

With that last word, she left.

* * *

A/N: Done and done. There, more problems. (1) If you guys don't remember , he's the one who made Rai cancel the LHS Dance Troupe Auction.

What do you guys think? Please review.

Rai

* * *


	21. Impending Doom

* * *

A/N: First of all guys, please don't kill me!!! I know I haven't updated in forever, but that's what happens when you're got school and tons of homework. (sigh) I swear I'm going insane here. I really apologize for updating late. I hope you guys like this new chapter and please read and review.

This is for the people who reviewed the last chappie and to whom I apologize for not updating early... **alchemistgrl09**, **anangelwithnoname**, **ihateyaoifanfic**, **fightingpheonix36**, **Labiba**, **bLoodY vEngEfUl sOul** and **nekosaru**.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my story, plots, ideas and OCs.

Summary: It's always the Seigaku regulars and their great tennis. When five girls appear, tennis is the last thing on everyone's minds

* * *

**Chapter 21: Impending Doom  
**

(Friday-THE day)

**Trina POV**

Ok, so is it just me or has Ryoga been avoiding me all day?

I spotted the dark-haired tennis player a few feet away walking towards my direction with his head in a book. He glanced up, and I could swear that he saw me, before turning down another hallway.

Ok, now that is weird. I know he knows that I'm having a fight with Raiza, but despite that, he was still talking to me. Heck, he was talking to me just yesterday and now he's avoiding me.

I sighed and walked down the hallway. I passed by a room and happened to see Ami inside. I paused a bit before walking on.

If I heard it correctly, a few girls said something about Ryoga leaving with Ami yesterday. She couldn't be involved in this, could she? Well, she was trying to get all of us to make up, but now she's not even speaking to all of us.

I shook my head. It's useless worrying about it now. I would much rather think about what's going to happen tonight than about my EX-friends. A special fancy dinner with the family is better than being with my friends. I smiled. Tonight's going to be fun.

Or so I thought.

* * *

**Ami POV**

I leaned back on my chair and ignored the teacher who kept on droning on and on about something or the other. My thoughts went to the events of yesterday, where I totally lost my cool and blurted out everything.

I mentally shrugged. Who cares anyway? It's not my problem anymore. I always help those girls out. It's about time those pathetic guys do something for a change.

I joined my classmates and stood up to bow to my teacher, who quickly exited the room signaling the end of class. I grabbed my bag and made my way out and it wasn't long before I walked out of the school gates.

I pulled out my phone and dialed my older brother, Deigo's, number.

_"Yo?"_

"It's me." I said. "You busy?"

_"Hey sis. I'm at basketball practice. You need anything?"_

I mentally sighed. If Diego was practicing then there's the chance that Phillip's with him, but it wouldn't hurt to ask. "Phillip's with you?"

_"Yeah and Enrique went to some art gallery."_

I sighed. "So I guess I'll be alone at home with the witch while she prepares for Dad's arrival."

_"Eh? Don't you have plans with Rai and the others? It's Friday, you always have plans on Friday."_

I could hear the surprise in his voice. I didn't exactly tell him and my brothers about our huge fight. They don't need to know that.

"No plans and I'm really tired, I guess."

_"...Ok. I'll try to get out of practice when I can, k? Don't let that witch get to you."_

I sighed. "Ok. Thanks. Good luck at practice."

I turned off my phone and walked towards the street corner where I always meet up with Eiji, but at the last minute I turned and took a different route home. I didn't want to be with Eiji today, not now at least. I'm not really up to talking to someone especially after yesterday's fiasco.

I reached home earlier than usual, since Eiji and I always took the long way home. I pulled out my keys, opened the door and walked in.

"I'm home." I said monotonously before leaning down to untie my shoes and take off my socks. When I straightened, a person was standing right before me. "What are y-"

The next thing I knew, a cloth was placed firmly over my mouth and my nose and a hand wrapped around my neck to keep me from pulling away. I breathed in a foul-smelling odor before I slumped down on the ground at the person's feet. The last thing I heard was the sound of my ringing phone saying that I received a text message before I blacked out.

Message: _"Hey Ami-chan, it's Eiji. Nya, I just wanted to let you know that I'm already here at our usual meeting place. I was thinking we could go out to the new restaurant Momo told me about, then I can take you home. I'll be waiting for you."_

* * *

**Lara POV**

I sighed in frustration before dialing the number again for the seventh time. When that didn't work, I dialed a different number, also for the seventh time, but no answer. No matter what I do both Fuji and Atobe won't answer their phones, which was weird since they always answered their phones back then.

A feeling crept into me, which I quickly disregarded.

"Nothing's wrong." I said to myself as I walked to the direction of my house. "Nothing's absolutely wrong."

I realized how wrong I was when I saw two people standing and waiting just in front of out gates.

Atobe and Fuji.

I stopped. What are they doing here, both of them? This was too weird to be a coincidence, so maybe they...

They saw me and both of them turned to me and waved at me while walking over to me slowly, as if they knew I would run away any second.

Realization hit me. They both knew. Somehow they found out about me and them.

I did the only thing I could do. I ran.

"Lara!!!" Two voices called after me. I ignored them and ran away. If they do know what I did, then I can't face them. I can't, not after what I did.

I turned the corner quickly and almost bumped into a tall man standing there.

"Excuse me." I quickly said before running around him. I suddenly felt a hand wrap around my wrist. My first thought was that either Fuji or Atobe caught me, but when I looked up I saw the man I almost bumped into.

"I-I'm sorry, but I really should go and-"

He placed a large hand over my mouth and held both my wrists. I instantly struggled against his grip.

What's going on?

I gasped as I was roughly shoved inside a black car and the man sat down right beside me.

"What's going on?!" I asked, panic clogging my senses. "Who are you?"

He smiled devilishly. "I'm going to be a rich man, dear heiress."

I glanced out the back window of the car and my eyes widened when I saw Fuji and Atobe, just outside. I slammed my fists against the window and shouted.

"Help me!!!"

A sharp pain erupted in the back of my neck and I quickly blacked out.

* * *

**Trina POV**

I smiled as my sister showed me the dress she was going to wear for our formal dinner.

"You like it?" Sakuno asked.

I nodded. "Very nice."

She beamed. "Thanks neechan. I'm going to go get ready. How about you?"

I shrugged. "I need to do a few more things before I get ready." I walked out the door and waved to Sakuno before closing it behind me. I went over to the garage and wheeled out my bicycle. Of all the luck, mom just had to send me on an errand today, but no problem. It will only take a quick trip to the store and then back.

I pedaled quickly down the block. If I don't hurry now, I might not have enough time to get ready for tonight.

_BANG..._

I gasped when I was suddenly thrown off my bike. I landed hard on my butt.

"Ow." I stood up and rubbed my behind before looking at what caused me to fall off. The front wheel was flat.

"Oh great." I crouched down and surveyed the damage. I was shocked to see that the hole was too big to be caused by a stone or a needle. "What the heck could have caused the wheel to puncture?"

"Easy. Have you ever heard of a 1977 Colt Pythons?"

I jumped up and saw a man step out from the shadows. "Huh?"

"Yup." He said, as he rubbed the particular gun I assumed he's talking about. "It has 6 inch and 4 inch barrels and nickel finishes with 3rd generation grips. Plain, but it does a nice job of...shooting things." He looked at me and I immediately felt cold sweat on my neck.

I backed away slowly, but it was too late.

_BANG..._

* * *

**Rai POV**

"Are you ok?"

I looked up at Tezuka's concerned face and forced a smile on my face. "Um...yes." He looked down at me and grabbed my hand, leading me off to a different direction.

"Um...Kunimitsu, the Jade Dragon's that way." I pointed to our previous direction.

"No. Let's talk." He said.

It wasn't long before he led me to the park and we sat down on a bench. Silence reigned.

"So? What's wrong?" He asked. "Or more importantly, what's wrong with you and with your friends?"

I cringed. "Nothing?"

"I know it's not nothing Rai." He tipped my chin up and made me look at him. "What happened? Tell me."

I sighed and looked away. "We just had a fight that's all."

"Really? Does it have anything to do with your Dad and Tsuni's Mom and my two-timing twin?"

I looked up at him in surprise, but he looked straight ahead and avoided my gaze.

"How did you know?" I asked simply.

He kept quiet, but in the end answered. "Ami told me." I opened my mouth, ready to shout, when he looked at me. "Do not blame her. She was only trying to help."

"But she told." I said simply. ''It wasn't her right to tell."

"Maybe, but she did it because she was worried." Tezuka said. "She wanted to talk to all of you, but she said you all merely ignored her."

I bit my lip. "Well, I guess we sorta did."

"Really, what a bad bad girl."

I looked at Tezuka. Did he just say something so...un-Tezuka-like? That's when I noticed that he was looking at something behind me. I whipped my head around only to hear a sound.

_BANG..._

The next thing I knew, I was thrown off the bench and was down on the pavement. I heard Tezuka shout my name. Then I hear a sound, like a fist hitting something hard, before I felt a thud next to me. I knew Tezuka was hit, but I couldn't turn around because of the sharp pain on my stomach.

A shadow loomed over me. "You look like a nice girl. It's just too bad you have HIM for a father."

I felt him carry me and slung me over his shoulder. The last thing I saw was the site of Tezuka, unconscious on the pavement, before I heard a whisper.

"Beddy-bye time, little lady."

My vision darkened.

* * *

**Tsuni POV**

I whipped my head around just as I was about to enter the apartment. I could've sworn I sensed something, like a feeling of impending doom or something.

I shrugged and walked inside the apartment. I've got more important things to deal with now, like my mom, than to think about such feelings.

There's no such thing as impending doom anyway.

* * *

A/N: There. Done and done. I hope you like this one. I just wanted to tell you guys that the next time I update will be about next week. That's how it's going to be from now on because of school and all.

Please review guys. Thank you.

Rai

* * *


	22. Kidnapped

* * *

A/N: I am so so so sorry guys!!! I really am!!! As usual, school's the main reason for my uber late update, but if you read my profile you'll see another reason. Sigh...School's still busy and difficult with all the Math and Science subjects we have to study. We have so many activities lined up that I'm just trying to squeeze in some writing time in between studying. Anyway, please read and review. I hope you enjoy.

A shout-out to **ihateyaoifanfic**- Thank you and I will definitely be on the look-out for your stories.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my story, plots, ideas and OCs.

Summary: It's always the Seigaku regulars and their great tennis. When five girls appear, tennis is the last thing on everyone's minds

* * *

**Chapter 22: Kidnapped**

**Raiza POV**

I swear that when I get my hands on Ryoga, I'm going to massacre him for challenging me to another game of tennis. My body is so damn sore!!!

I blinked open my eyes, expecting to see the familiar ceiling of my room. When I didn't see it, I immediately raised a hand up to my eyes, or I would if my hands weren't tied up behind my back.

Wait a sec.

My mind started clearing up as I remembered what had happened. I didn't have a tennis match with my brother, I wasn't in my room and furthermore, I was tied up.

My eyes widened and my vision immediately cleared up. The first thing I saw was the back of a very familiar person.

"Lara?" My voice came out in a whisper.

The said person didn't turn around, and that's when I noticed that her wrists were tied up as well. Stiffly and slowly, I rolled onto my back. I suddenly found myself grateful for the grueling practice hours I spent as LHS Dance Troupe Captain, as I managed to skillfully toss myself up to the air and land on my feet even with both wrists and ankles tied together.

A sharp pain quickly emerged on my side, almost making me topple over. Looking down, I saw my stomach bandaged up. Like a movie on replay, I remembered a gun being pointed at me before a shot knocked me off my feet. Wobbling slightly on my tied-together feet, I pushed the memory out of my mind and looked around.

The place looked to be an abandoned warehouse. Lara and I were tied up and left in the back part of the building, half-hidden between the numerous crates. The lights were a bit dim, but I managed to see the table and chairs set-up in the middle of the place, with a portable TV in the corner.

Which reminds me, what time is it?

I hopped over to Lara, almost falling down, and peered down at the watch hidden between the ropes tied on her wrists. After a few seconds, I managed to make out the time. It was 2 o'clock, probably early morning.

I froze as I heard a moan come from somewhere. I whipped around and gasped at the other person tied up in the corner.

"Ami."

I hopped over to her quickly, which resulted in me falling down right on top of her.

"Hey!!! Get off me!!!" Ami quickly woke up. "Hey!!! Why am I tied up?! I-" She saw me. "Rai?"

I breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good. You're not hurt."

"Whatever." Ami said. I quickly helped her sit up and we positioned ourselves back-to-back to work on each others's ropes.

"Damn. These are tight." Ami muttered as I felt her slide her fingers in the knots.

"Obviously. We're hostages now, aren't we?" I said, as the roped loosened a bit.

"What happened?" She asked. "Why are you here anyway?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Plus, Lara's here too."

Ami paused with untying my ropes. "Eh? Is she ok?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I think so, but she's still unconscious." Ami continued working on the ropes.

I sighed as Ami finally tugged on the ropes and let my wrists free. Ignoring the painful marks, I started working on untying my ankles.

"Howdid you get caught anywa-"

_CREAK_

We both stopped.

"Quick. Get down." Ami whispered. I quickly made sure that the ropes weren't noticeable before she and I quickly lied back down face-to-face. We held our breaths as we heard the doors of the warehouse open.

* * *

**Ami POV**

I concentrated on listening to the sound. The first thing that I heard, other than the door opening, was a loud laugh.

"Yes sir!!!" A voice shouted. "I've got them all." A pause. "Yes sir, the other one's probably in the hospital by now."

I glanced at Rai across from me. She had a questioning look, to which I had no answer.

Who was the other one?

"Yes boss." The footsteps got louder as a shadow fell across my face. I quickly shut my eyes.

I could feel whoever it is looking down at us. "The daughter's ok, and we managed to patch her up. The heiress is still sleeping. The third one is still unconscious."

What is he saying?

"Yes sir." He said. "We'll make the call on 10 today as planned." I heard him press the button on his phone.

"Quite sad really." A second voice spoke up. This one sounded dangerous, compared to the first one who sounded like more of a dimbulb. "It's a shame we'd have to kill them, ransom or no ransom."

My blood instantly ran cold.

* * *

**Trina POV**

I opened my eyes. Ok? Am I really seeing what I'm seeing? Because right now, I can see a vision of my sister, Sakuno, and of Ryoga swimming before my eyes.

A distant sound resonated in my brain. The sound of a gunshot.

I sat up in bed. "OW!!!" My hand flew to my arm, which suddenly felt painful.

"Neechan!"

I felt a small hand hold my painful arm, before I looked up.

"Sakuno-chan?"

My younger sister looked at me with a mixture of relief and worry.

"You're finally awake." She said and quickly hugged me.

"Wait a sec." I looked around. I finally realized where I was. "What happened? Why am I here?"

"My God, Trina." I looked up and saw my obaachan coming towards me. She quickly hugged me. "Thank Kami-sama you're ok."

"What happened?!" I asked again, louder this time.

"Trina." I felt Sumire-obaachan pull away from me. I felt a hand hold mine and looked at Ryoga. He looked down at me with a worried and relieved look in his eyes. "Don't you remember anything?" I looked at him confused. "Try to think about what happened last night."

My eyes widened as the memory of what happened came back to me in a flash.

* * *

**Ryoga POV**

By the time Trina gathered her thoughts together, she was near tears. I quickly sat down beside her and wrapped my arms around her. She buried her face in my shirt and covered her mouth to keep from screaming.

"Died...almost...died...shot...kill...gun..." I heard her mutter. I muttered calming words in her ear.

"Trina. Calm down, ok. You're safe now. You're safe. I'm here." I whispered to her. I felt her grip on my shirt tighten. "Let it out. Just let it out Trin."

The next thing I knew, she was sobbing onto my shirt. Sakuno patted her sister gently on the back.

"Just let it out." I told her softly.

* * *

It took 15 minutes for Trina to calm down and I'm relieved to see that despite her earlier panic attack, she was fine. I stayed beside her all that time, not that I could do anything with her iron grip on me, but I had no intention of leaving her side in the first place anyway.

"Are you ok now?" Ryuuzaki-sensei walked back inside the room. Trina nodded weakly with a small smile. "That's good." She said. "You have a few visitors."

"Trina-chan?" Eiji walked inside. After seeing Trina, he immediately bounded over. "Nya, you're ok." He breathed out a sigh of relief. "I thought something happened to you when I found you lying down in the middle of the road."

"You...found...me?" Trina said slowly. I felt her hold my hand and I intertwined our fingers together. "Where?...How did...you..."

The door opened and Tsuni came in. Her eyes were red and puffy. She'd obviously been crying. When she saw Trina, she immediately ran over to her and hugged her friend.

"You idiot!!!" She shouted as she started crying. "You just had to have an accident! You're so careless! You didn't even think about how worried I might be! You...You... You're alive." She choked out the last sentence and cried.

Trina smiled softly and patted her friend on the shoulder. "I'm...fine...Tsuni..."

"Well, maybe you can you tell us what happened now?" Ryuuzaki-sensei said as she settled down on a chair.

Tsuni pulled away from her friend. "Yeah. What happened to you? I thought you would end up just like Rai, Ami and Lara-mama. It's also a relief you didn't end up like Tezuka-"

"What?" I felt Trina stiffen. "What...happened...to...them?"

"Trina-chan," I looked at her. She turned to me with a pleading look that obviously meant not to tell her some bad news. "Tezuka...he's in the other room. He was shot, like you." She gasped. "As for the girls, the police assumed that they...they..."

"They?" She looked at me.

"They were kidnapped."

* * *

**Normal POV**

The Seigaku regulars sat around the room in silence as they watched Tezuka's parents talk about their still-unconscious son. The couple and the team had come quickly after hearing the news that their beloved captain was admitted in the ER last night and was in a critical condition. The source of his wound was apparently a shot on the chest, which surprised all of them, except for Fuji.

The Seigaku tensai looked more disheveled than the rest of the regulars, as he had been in the hospital since last night. He could still remember what happened.

After seeing Lara in a car and shouting for help, he and Atobe quickly ran off to get some help. Taking a shortcut through the park however ended up with two mysteries in their hands, as the two chanced upon the bleeding captain.

Fuji's phone rang and he quickly read the message sent by Atobe, who left for home a little while ago to give them some privacy, asking how Tezuka was doing. He was about to reply that there was no change, when a low groan interrupted his thoughts.

"Kunimitsu." Everyone stood up as Tezuka's mother helped the now-conscious buchou to sit up.

"What happened?" Tezuka asked. Then he shook his head. "Wait. Rai...she was taken by..." He gasped and placed a hand on his bandaged chest.

"Dear, calm down. You're still injured. You should rest." Tezuka-san said, as she tried to persuade her son to lie back down.

Tezuka shook his head. "No...Rai...is..."

"Buchou." The Seigaku regulars reacted as Tezuka started coughing badly.

The door suddenly slammed open, surprising everyone. An angry Nanjiroh and a frantic Rinko barged in.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Tezuka's father shouted. "Who are you people?!"

"Our daughter was with your son last night!" Nanjiroh shouted. He then turned to Tezuka. "Where is she and what happened to her?!"

"Oyaji, calm down!" Ryoma spoke up. "Buchou's injured."

"Ryoma, your sister is presumably kidnapped for God's sake!!!" Nanjiroh shouted. Ryoma quickly kept quiet at that.

"Get out of here!!!" Tezuka's mom shouted. "Leave my son alone!!!"

"From what I heard, even your daughter's kidnapped!!!" Nanjiroh shouted, making the Tezuka couple stiffen.

"Please calm down everyone. A voice erupted. Everyone watched as a wounded Trina, assisted by Ryoga, Tsuni and Eiji, walked in.

"Trina-chan." Rinko approached the girl. "You're ok, but please tell me you know where my daughter is."

"She doesn't know, okaasan." Ryoga spoke up. "She was targeted, just like Tezuka."

Rinko gasped. "Kami-sama...my daughter..."

"What the heck is going on?!" Nanjiroh shouted, frustrated. "Why the hell are they doing this to the kids?!"

_BRING...BRING..._

Nanjiroh sighed in frustration and pulled out his phone.

"Who the hell is this? I'm busy!!!"

_"Hello Nanjiroh. By the way, your daughter says hello."_

* * *

A/N: That's all for now guys. Thanks a lot to those who read the story. Please review. It'll keep me sane from all the schoolwork...sigh...

Rai

* * *


	23. A Call Is Made

* * *

A/N: Hey guys...sigh. It's still so early in the school year but already depression's kicking in...sigh. I'm still uber busy and a lot of things are happening with my classmates and friends, plus I'm not doing so good either (blame it on the guy who invented Mathematics). The only thing that's going great these days are my stories, so I really want to thank everyone's support.

I hope you enjoy this chapter guys. Please read and review as it'll definitely make me feel better. Thank you to my usual readers, as well to the new people who reviewed and put my story on faves and alerts. I especially want to take those who wished me luck with school. It means a lot.

Also, I'm going to try to not put in cliffies, but for some reason, it just happens.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my story, plots, ideas and OCs.

Summary: It's always the Seigaku regulars and their great tennis. When five girls appear, tennis is the last thing on everyone's minds

* * *

**Chapter 23: A Call Is Made**

**Tsuni POV**

This is nothing but a dream, right? A horrible nightmare... which I'm going to wake up from...right?

I buried my head in my hands and tried to ignore the voices all around me. The memory of that mysterious phone call kept on coming back to me.

(Flashback...)

_"Hello?! Who the hell are you?!" Nanjiroh shouted into the phone. "And where the hell is my daughter?!"_

_Rinko grabbed the phone from him and placed it on loudspeaker. "Hello. Whoever you are, please give us back our daughter, as well as the two other girls."_

_The caller laughed. "No can do."_

_"What do you want with them anyway?!" Tezuka's mother shouted. "My daughter doesn't have anyhting to do with you!!!"_

_"We know that." A second voice spoke up. "But orders are orders."_

_A shushing sound erupted and the first voice spoke again. "Let's just say that it's unlucky for them that they are who they are."_

_"What do you mean by that?!" Nanjiroh shouted._

_"You'll find out all in good time, Nanjiroh-san." The voice said and chuckled. "Expect a call later at noon. That'll give you enough time to contact the police..."_

_Tezuka's father grabbed the phone. "Wait just a goddamn minute-"_

_CLICK..._

(Flashback ends...)

I shivered. This is bad, very bad. Three of my friends were kidnapped and one of them was shot and almost killed. At that thought, I instantly felt bad. All these bad things are happening to us just after we all had a big fight, and we never had a chance to make up...or maybe we never will.

I shook my head. Come on now. I can't be thinking like that. Lara-mama, Ami-chan and my best friend Rai, are in danger and Trina-chan is injured. I'm the only one left.

I stood up and walked over to where the parents and the rest of the people were gathered. I'm the only one left to help.

I promise I'll find a way to save them.

* * *

**Lara POV**

"Psst. Lara-mama."

I groaned. Come on Rai, just five more minutes. I feel so sore, so let me sleep.

"Lara-mama."

Not you too, Ami. My back and neck hurts, so please let me rest for a bit.

"Lara-mama!!!"

"What?!" I shot up, only to fall back down again. "Ow." That's when I noticed that my wrists and ankles were tied together. I looked up and sighed in relief when I saw Rai hovering over me... Wait, what?

"Rai-"

"Shh.." Rai placed a finger over lips. I felt the ropes gave way and noticed Ami behind me.

"What's going on?" I whispered. "And why are we whispering?"

"We were kidnapped Einstein." Ami said and started rubbing her wrists, which I noticed had red marks over them. "And you were no help at all." I glared at her, but felt Rai's hand on my shoulder.

"Guys, let's not fight ok?" She said. "We're trapped here and about to be killed. Let's think about getting out of her first, shall we?"

I sighed and nodded, the memory of last night coming back to me. "You're right. So, what happened?"

The three of us quickly exchanged stories about how we were kidnapped. Ami and I both gasped when Rai told us about her getting shot. I looked at her bandaged stomach.

"Does it hurt?" I asked.

Rai rubbed it and shrugged. "It's ok."

"So where are we anyway?" I asked.

"We're in some warehouse, probably over by the docks and the beach or something." Ami answered. "The windows are boarded up so you can't really see anything and the doors are locked from the outside so we can't get out."

I nodded and glanced at the surroundings. We were hidden behind some crates just out of sight of the door so as not to get caught in case someone comes in. "Ok. So where are the kidnappers?"

"They left about half an hour ago after making some phone call." Rai said. "We couldn't hear them pretty well, but I think they called Nanjiroh-san."

"Wait. Let's backtrack for a second." I said. "So you guys were awake the whole time, right? Did you find out anything about why we were kidnapped?"

The two of them exchanged a look, which I instantly caught.

"So?"

"Lara-mama, I have a question." Rai gave Ami an uncertain look before looking at me.

"Yeah?" I asked. Why do I have a feeling that it's something bad?

"Can I ask, among you and Kunimitsu..." Rai tilted her head to the side. "Who's the older twin?"

I looked at her, confused. This was hardly the appropriate time and place to talk about these kinds of things.

"Why do you ask?"

Ami glared at Rai, who was hesitating, and looked at me straight. "Because we found out that they kidnapped us partly because you're the heiress of some large fortune."

My eyes widened. "Say what?"

Rai sighed. "We heard that they took you because they wanted to get your family fortune. You're next in line after Kunimitsu, so they kidnapped _you_ to convince your family to give up the money...and then they'll kill you...or us, in this case."

I looked at them with surprise. "You mean they kidnapped me because they assumed that I'm the younger twin and that they let my twin go because he's heir?" When the two nodded, I felt myself pale in distress.

"B-But guys...I'm the heiress, not Kunimitsu...I'm the older twin..."

* * *

**Ryoga POV**

I walked out of Trina's room and sighed. After almost half an hour of trying to convince her to take it easy, she's now sleeping. Thank Kami-sama. I walked down the hall and turned the corner to see the parents and a few police officers, as well as Tsuni, talking heatedly.

"But I need to be here!!!" Tsuni was saying. "I want to be here!!! I want to help!!!"

"Little lady," A police officer said. "This is a dangerous case which you do not need to be involved in. So please back off."

Tsuni glared at the police officer, who backed off a bit at her furious aura. The next thing I knew, I walked up beside Tsuni and faced the officer.

"Excuse me sir, but I personally think she's important in this case." I found myself saying. "After all, the victims are her close friends, one of which is my sister, and she can possibly help with finding out why they kidnapped them in the first place."

The police looked at me with surprise, but nodded. "You have a point, young man." He then turned to the parents. "We should gather all lose relatives and friends. Maybe that'll make it easier for us to realize their motive." The Echizens and Tezukas nodded.

Tezuka's father spoke up. "Yes, and we have to beat the deadline." He glanced at his watch. "We only have about an hour left before the call comes in." Everyone nodded.

Tsuni stepped forward. "I'll go call everyone we need."

The officer nodded. "I'll have a room set up for us."

"Ok then." I looked at everyone. "Let's go."

* * *

**Tsuni POV**

As it turned out, I really didn't need to call everyone. In over half an hour everyone important was already gathered in a room. I glanced at everyone gathered; the Tezukas, the Echizens along with Ryoga and Ryoma, Sakuno and Ryuuzaki Sumire-san. Rai's father Shiro had arrived quickly and with him was Mom, but I was too worried and upset to care about the fact that they were holding hands. Ami's three brothers had arrived immediately, saying that the "hag" Shizuka was off somewhere and couldn't be contacted. Eiji was there as well, personally invited by Ami's brothers seeing as he is her boyfriend. I wanted to invite my boyfriend as well but I figured Marui would only feel out of place, but I called him up to say I was ok.

A few police officers came in, one of which was looking more regal than the others. He stepped forward and introduced himself. "I am Satoshi and I'll be the one heading this investigation." He glanced at all of us and I immediately felt at ease with the professional air he held. "I take it you're the close friends and family." Heads nodded.

Tezuka's father glanced at his watch "We only have 15 minutes left before the call comes in."

"Ok." Satoshi-san looked at Nanjiroh-san. "We've assessed the situation and we've come up with a plan. We will connect the phone and try to trace where the call's coming from. All this little lady needs to do is to keep him or her talking for at least 15 seconds and possibly find out what is his or her's motive."

I gawked at him. "Me?"

Satoshi-san nodded. "Yes miss. It'll be a lot easier if you make the call. The kidnapper doesn't know you so he won't be able to hurt you or find out anything. Although I feel it's best not to mention just how close you are to the other girls."

"Wait just a darn minute." Mom looked at him. "Don't you dare drag my daughter into this. Who knows if she'll end up like Trina, who got shot."

I looked at my Mom and protested quickly. "Mom, it's ok. I can do this."

Satoshi-san looked at the two of us. "It's your choice, but this is our best option. Kitsune-san here is unfamiliar to the kidnappers. If she were to talk to them, they won't know what to expect. We-"

_BRING...BRING...BRING..._

We all paused and stared at the phone in Nanjiroh-san's hand. It was ringing. With a last glance from Mom and a nod form Satoshi-san, I picked up the phone.

* * *

**Ami POV**

"Damn it. Move over Rai." I whispered to the girl beside me. Rai glared at me before scooting away slowly.

"For goodness sake, stop fighting." Lara-mama whispered heatedly from behind Rai. "We're going to get caught if you both don't stop fighting." I gave Rai one last glare before turning back to the scene.

About 10 minutes ago, the kidnappers came back. If it hadn't been for Lara-mama though, they would've seen us sitting amidst the boxes and free from the ropes. Now, we were sitting down behind some crates and watching the scene.

The first kidnapper, aka the dumb one, was this lanky guy who always laughed. Lara-mama immediately recognized him as the one who grabbed her. When the second kidnapper appeared, I quickly assumed that he was probably the brains behind everything. He was tall and muscular, wore this black coat and always had a gun in his hand...a revolver, I think. Rai pointed him out as the one who shot her.

We watched as the gun-man pulled out his phone and made the call. While it was ringing, the other one plugged it in to a laptop.

Half-way through the call, the three of us looked at each other wide-eyed at the news we heard.

I voiced out our similar thoughts. "We have to get out of here."

* * *

A/N: Ok, fine. I accidentally put in a cliffie...just like the other numerous times. I can't help it!!! (stomps around angrily) I think this is one of my most irritating writing habits. If you guys are irritated, I'm even more irritated that I can't make a decent chapter without a cliffie. It's frustrating the heck out of me. Can someone give me a tip on how to stop this?

Please review and if you want to express your anger at the cliffie, by all means do so. I'm angry at myself as well.

Rai

* * *


	24. A Clue Left Behind

* * *

A/N: Bad news, I'm totally pissed off and, this time, blame it on the guy who invented Chemistry and Biotechnology. Good news, despite my mood I finally created a mental time table, which means I finally have an idea as to how many chapters the story will have left before it ends. I'm not posting the number though (why would I want to spoil the fun?).

This is for all the people who reviewed and made me feel better about the whole cliffie thing. It really helped.

You'll find out more about the reason why Rai and Ami have been taken. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my story, plots, ideas and OCs.

Summary: It's always the Seigaku regulars and their great tennis. When five girls appear, tennis is the last thing on everyone's minds

* * *

**Chapter 24: A Clue Left Behind  
**

**Rai POV**

I glared at the gun that was being pointed right at my face and resisted the urge to glare at the person also bound and gagged beside me.

I told Ami it wouldn't work, but she just had to try it.

Only a stupid person would even think of sneaking off towards the door while the kidnappers were just a few feet away from it.

"You girls are very naughty." The gun-man said, waving the gun in front of my face. He smirked and pressed the gun against my cheek. I fought hard to keep from shivering at the cold metal and the smell of gunpowder. "Knocking down all those crates to keep us from reaching the door would've worked. It's just too bad that Warehouse 89 has an automatic locking system on the door."

The lanky-dude grinned and patted Lara-mama on the head. A muffled sound erupted from her mouth which was tied shut with a cloth. "You're a feisty one, aren't you?" The lanky-dude said and looked down at her. "Anyway, it was the mistress and the boss who put in that locking system, just say the password 'Ai 80' and the door closes. Boss is rich by the way, so he-"

The gun-man pulled the gun away from me and hit his partner upside the head. He glared at his partner. "You fool!!! Why did you tell them that?"

The lanky-dude shrugged. "It's not as if they're going to tell anybody." After a while he added, "Besides, they're going to die anyway."

The gun-man nodded. "Whatever, now come on. Let's store them at the back." He looked down at all three of us with a malicious smirk. "Or maybe we could lock you up in one of those crates. That would be the best way to make sure that you don't escape."

The door slammed open, startling me so much that I bumped against Lara-mama. The gun-man whipped his gun around and pointed it at the intruder, but he quickly withdrew once he saw who it was.

"You got them?" A voice asked. I looked up and saw a tall woman walk in, her fancy clothes contrasting with the dingy warehouse. My brain instantly went into overdrive.

Why does she look so familiar?

I heard a muffled sound from Ami's direction but ignored it as I stared at the woman, who walked closer to us.

I swear I've seen her somewhere before.

My questions were answered when she leaned down at Ami's eye level and patted her on the cheek. Ami looked at her with utter resentment.

Now I know why she looked so familiar, she was...

"Shizuka-sama." The gun-man and the lanky-dude bowed at her.

* * *

**Ryoga POV**

"Ten million dollars by midnight tomorrow?!" Trina gaped at Tsuni and I after we told her about the phone call. "T-That's insane! Ten million in dollars?!"

I frowned. "Got that right. They wouldn't settle for anything less."

Trina sank down on her bed with a sigh. "Kami-sama, this is bad." She looked at Tsuni. "Were they able to trace the call?"

Tsuni shook her head. "They said something about someone using some sort of system to interfere with the signal. They probably have a pretty good hacker there or something. Plus, the call was cut. They hung up when shouting started. I think it was Ami and Rai."

Trina paled. "This is beyond bad. What if something happened to them?"

I sat down on the bed and held her hand. "Don't worry. The police are doing everything they can."

"Oh really?" Trina's voice took on a sharp edge. "If they were doing everything they can, then they would probably have a lead or a clue right about now."

She was right. I was thinking of the same thing, but what can we do?

"Well, there is a lead of some sort." Tsuni spoke up. We both looked at her. "I'm not sure, but I think it's a clue."

"What is it?" I asked her. "Did you tell Satoshi-san?"

Tsuni nodded. "I did and he said he'd look into it. The thing is just before they hung up, I thought I heard the words 'Ai' and '80'."

"Ai and 80? What the heck does that mean?" I asked.

"If I knew what it meant, we would've been a step closer to finding them!" Tsuni snapped at me.

Trina winced a bit as she placed a hand on her shoulder, her injured arm stretching a bit. "Calm down Kitsune. We can't afford any fighting now."

Tsuni took a deep breath. "I know that. I'm just...sorry Ryoga."

I shook my head and gave her my usual grin, though I sure the feeling wasn't in it. "It's ok. The only thing we can do now is wait."

Trina leaned against me and muttered sadly. "It's about the only damn thing we can do."

* * *

**Ami POV**

"Maybe you would be so kind as to tell us the complete story here, you hag." I glared at Shizuka. I knew that witch was no good. She was nothing but a two-bit, cheating, manipulating, money-hungry, gold-digging, bi-

A light mocking slap on my cheek brought me back to my senses. I turned my head and gave her a 100-watt glare. Shizuka stood over me, a superior smile on her face.

"Shizuka-sama, maybe we shouldn't have taken off the gag on this one." The lanky-dude said. Shizuka turned to glare at him and he recoiled. "But what you say goes."

"That's right, what I say goes!" Shizuka declared, smirking at me. "Anyway, dear Amiya, let's go back to your little request." She backed off and scrutinized all three of us. "Usually I won't bother with whatever comes out of that mouth of your's, but seeing as you're going to die tomorrow I can comply just this once."

The gun-man walked forward and offered Shizuka a seat. She sat down elegantly and told them to go out and give us some privacy. I glanced quickly at Rai and Lara-mama to my right. They were both still gagged. Rai was glaring at Shizuka and Lara-mama gave a cautious look. I turned back as Shizuka started talking.

"Now...where to begin?" Shizuka said with a mocking tone. I bit my lip to keep a scathing remark from escaping my lips. I can't afford to anger her right now, not when we're about to find out what's _really_ going on.

"Let's start with your dear friend over there, Tezuka Samalee." She pointed over at Lara-mama. "Everything pretty much started the day 'the boss' and I found out about her inheritance."

"How did you find out about that?" I couldn't help asking.

Shizuka shrugged. "Ask 'the boss'. Anyway," She waved her hand in the air. "You probably know about using her to make her older brother surrender the fortune..."

I opened my mouth, ready to tell her the truth. If I tell her that she is really the older twin, although only older than Tezuka by a mere two minutes, Lara-mama will have a chance to get through this alive. Lara-mama caught my eye. She shook her head at me. I hesitantly closed my mouth.

"So let's skip that." Shizuka was saying, not noticing us. "Let's turn to the now-turned-heiress, Ashikaga Raiza." She smirked at Rai who simply glared. "When 'the boss' found out about her _real_ father, he immediately thought that this was the perfect opportunity to get some money. I mean, Ashikaga Shiro is from Canada and all, so..." She gave me a look and I swear I could see dollar signs in her eyes.

A bolt of inspiration hit me. I smirked at her. "Sorry hag, but you've got it wrong."

"What?" She looked at me, irritated.

I pretended to look as if I knew something she didn't know. This is a risk, but I just hope they don't know the truth. I kept quiet.

"Tell me, you brat!" Shizuka stood up and walked over to me.

"Oh?" I gave her a wry look. "I was under the impression you knew about it."

Shizuka wasn't one for patience and was perfectly predictable, I knew that, but what she did next surprised me. She walked over to Rai and swiftly kicked her in the stomach, right where her gun-shot wound was. Rai gave out a muffled scream and fell sideways. She curled up, which was a bit difficult because her hands were tied behind her back. Lara-mama tried to move to her side to comfort her.

"Witch." I hissed at her.

Shizuka smirked. "Did you think I don't know about your soft spot for your dear little friends, Amiya?" She laughed. "I'll admit that the times you've disobeyed me gave me the impression that you're a tough cookie, but now..." She gave Rai another swift kick. I winced at the muffled scream. "You're a weakling." She was about to kick Rai again.

"Raiza is not an Ashikaga!" I screamed.

Shizuka paused and turned to me, eyes blazing. "What?!"

"She's _Echizen_ Raiza, not _Ashikaga_ Raiza. She was still in good terms with Shiro but she refused to go with him." I said. The truth is, Rai did accept Shiro and she was planning to take on his name in the future, but I'm positive they wouldn't know something like that.

I was right.

Shizuka turned around and pulled out her phone. I heard her calling 'the boss'. While she was busy, I glanced over to Lara-mama and the teary Rai. The look in their eyes simply asked, 'What have you done?'. I shook my head at them.

I figured out that whether or not we would be of some value to them, there was the chance that they would kill us anyway. But if they simply concentrated on the valuable one, meaning me (though I still don't know why I'm important), there was a chance, no matter how small, that Rai and Lara-mama can escape, especially since they presumed that Lara-mama was only a hostage and not some heiress while Rai turned down a life of an heiress.

When Shizuka got off the phone, I instantly knew what she would do next.

I was right again.

She pounced on me and grabbed me by the collar. "You're lucky I still need you for your father's money, brat, or else I won't hesitate to kill you on this spot."

She started kicking, hitting and scratching me, all the while shouting about how I ruined their plan and how stupid I am. I hid a grin while I endured the pain. She's done this to me so many times, I've gotten used to it. what's important now is how I'm going to distract them and get the other two out of here.

* * *

**Ryoga POV**

Ai and 80

Ai 80

Ai 80

I frowned as the words kept turning around and around in my head. That 'clue' was driving me nuts.

"Ryoga." I felt a small hand on my cheek. I turned to my Mom.

"I'm fine okaasan." I smiled at her worried face.

Mom sighed and wrapped her arms around me. "It's going to be ok, son. Rai-chan will get through this. She'll come home safely."

I nodded. "I know she will." I looked past her shoulder and saw Dad, Shiro-san and Tezuka's parents talking heatedly with the police. This is the first time I've ever seen Dad this fired up. A few feet away, I saw Chibisuke sitting on the floor, looking blank. Ryuuzaki-sensei's granddaughter was sitting beside him, a worried look on her face. I glanced around, seeing worried, angry and frustrated faces.

Rai, Ami and Lara will come back safely. I know they will.

* * *

I walked into Tezuka's room after finding out from Ryuuzaki-sensei that Trina went there with Tsuni. I knocked and when I walked in, I was surprised at what I saw.

There was Tezuka, Trina and Tsuni, as well as Eiji; Ami's three brothers; Tsuni's boyfriend, Marui; Fuji and surprisingly, Atobe, sitting around the room eating...

Ice cream?

"What's going on?" I asked. When I walked in, I instantly felt a calm atmosphere. I walked over and sat down beside Trina on a chair. She handed me a cone of vanilla ice cream. I took it, a little weirded out.

"Atobe bought it for us." Tsuni said as she handed Marui a cone of strawberry ice cream.

"Things have been getting really tense." Fuji said, savoring his ice cream. "We could all use a normal atmosphere."

Atobe shook his head. "Ore-sama does not mind. You should all help yourself." I looked at him closely. The usually presentable rich-boy looked as bad as the rest of us. He had worry lines under his eyes and on his forehead and he was dressed in more casual clothes than the usual glamour. He still had a haunted look in his eyes. I can sympathize with his worrying about Lara, and I'm actually grateful for this.

"Thanks." I said and licked my cone.

A jolt of electricity hit me in the gut, making me drop the cone.

Trina looked at me. "Ryoga, you ok?"

"Where did you get this ice cream?" I asked Atobe.

He looked at me, surprised, but answered. "At the ice cream parlor."

Then it hit me.

I stood up. The words "Ai 80" flashing through my mind.

Without another word, I ran out the door.

I finally figured out what it meant.

As I ran down the block, the day Ami confessed the truth and broke down was repeated in my mind. (1)

_"Amiya." A clear, calm voice cut through the silence._

_We all looked. My eyes widened. "Chairman." There he was, the LHS school board chairman, sitting a few seats away._

_Even Ami looked shocked. "Chairman."_

* * *

A/N: There!!! Done and done. Whew. This was a little tiring to write, but it's good because it came out exactly the way I wanted it. (cheers!!!).

(1) This happened in Chapter 20 guys and gals.

That's it for now. There's a cliffie, but there's a clue. Please review.

Rai

* * *


	25. Part of the Truth

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the uber late update guys. School's still a bummer, and what's worse is that our exams are coming up!!! (check out my profile for more info...) Mou...Everyone's getting all stressed and competitive, while others (-cough me cough-) are trying to get everyone to loosen up, which by the way is not working. Seriously, you'd think they'd die with a grade of 18 over 25 in a short quiz. Just do better the next time, I always say.

Thanks to all those who reviewed. I see that most of you guys guessed who's behind all this. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my story, plots, ideas and OCs.

Summary: It's always the Seigaku regulars and their great tennis. When five girls appear, tennis is the last thing on everyone's minds

* * *

**Chapter 25: Part of the Truth**

**Tsuni POV**

Eiji, Marui and I ran down the block as fast as we can, trying to catch up to our friend. After Ryoga left, Trina was in absolute hysterics, worrying about what happened to him. Now here we are trying to catch him and find out what's wrong with him and where he's headed.

Ryoga, who was about two blocks ahead of us, ran down the block and turned to the right, barging inside a store. My eyes widened as I realized where he went.

Ai's ice cream parlor.

It makes sense. I mean, he did ask Atobe where he got the ice cream...but what's wrong with him?

The three of us finally reached the front of the parlor. We went in and saw Ryoga standing just in front of the door.

"Ryoga." I breathed out tiredly. "What the heck's going on with you?"

Ryoga barely looked at us, instead he kept his gaze directed past the glass doors and at the people inside, specifically Ai-san.

"Nya, Ryoga why did you run away like that?" Eiji asked, finally catching his breath from all the running.

"Do you remember what happened back when Ami snapped?" Ryoga said, a look of utter concentration on his face. Marui and Eiji looked confused, but nodded. I looked at them blankly.

"Yeah, boy, she was so angry." Marui muttered to himself. Eiji simply nodded in agreement.

I looked at all three of them. What were they talking about?

Ryoga finally looked at us. "Do you remember what the chairman said?" Eiji and Marui thought about it for a while.

"Oh, nya, I remember." Eiji said, slapping a hand on his forehead. "He said that Ai-san was his grandmother." At that, Marui brightened up and nodded vigorously.

"Wait a sec." I said, interrupting all of them. I looked at all three of them. "What the heck are you talking about? And what's the chairman got to do with Ai-san?" The three of them looked at each other. I tapped my foot impatiently. "Well?!"

Ryoga sighed and led us to a corner booth of the parlor, well away from where Ai-san was, I noticed. We all sat down.

"Ok. I'll tell you quickly, but then we have to talk to Ai-san." Ryoga said. He looked over at the other side where Ai-san was talking to a few customers. "I have a feeling she's the only one who can tell us the truth."

* * *

**Rai POV**

"Amiya, you idiot!!!" I hissed at her as Lara-mama and I crawled slowly to where she was lying. It's good thing for Shizuka and those two minions of hers that they decided to go out, or I would have called them the numerous insults and curses I've learned from Ryoga.

Ami looked up from the floor. I heard Lara-mama gasp at the huge scratch running down her left cheek, the bruise on her jaw and her bleeding lip. Despite all that though, Ami was smiling.

"You are such a jerk!!!" I hissed at her as I managed to crawl the last few paces to her spot. "How can you smile at your state?!"

It took both Lara-mama and me to hoist Ami up slowly into a sitting position. When I saw the rest of her, I winced. There were scratches and bruises everywhere and her uniform was torn, messy and bloody in many places.

Lara-mama settled back-to-back against Ami and tried to remove her bonds. I, on the other hand, took the moment to lecture her.

"Why the hell did you say those things?! Now look at you!!" I glared at her, though my heart wasn't in it as I looked at her bruised face.

Ami shook her head. "I'm fine. I've gotten used to the beatings. What I haven't gotten used to was seeing that hag hurt my friends."

To say I was flattered would be an understatement. My eyes watered a bit. I know we haven't been getting along ever since we arrived here, but I was grateful to her. I really am. I can hardly feel the pain in my wound as I looked at her with gratitude.

Ami leaned back slightly. "Hey hey!!! No mushy stuff!!! If you're forgetting, we're still tied up here and kidnapped."

"Kidnapped, yes, but tied up, no." Grunting a bit, she pulled Ami's ropes, setting her free. Ami smiled at her and set to work untying us. It didn't take long for all three of us to finally be free.

I rubbed my very sore and very red wrists and ankles. Rope is definitely not good for the skin. I helped Ami stand up but almost collapsed when her shaky knees failed to support her. Lara-mama took a chair from one side and helped Ami sat down.

"Ok." I looked at the two of them. "So what now? Do we run for it?"

Lara-mama shook her head. "We can't. We might know the password but somebody would surely be guarding the door outside."

"Yeah, and who knows how many other men the hag and the boss have?" Ami said, cringing a bit at her busted lip.

I looked around. There wasn't anything in the whole warehouse to help us escape, except...

I smacked my forehead.

"Of course!" I said out loud.

"What?" The two looked at me.

I glanced at my watch. It was about 8:30 in the evening. Shizuka and the two left about five minutes ago. Give or take, it will probably take another five minutes for them to come back.

"Lara-mama, you were taken here right after you got home from school, right?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Was your bag with you when you were taken?" I asked. Lara-mama's eyes widened as Ami smirked.

"Oh my..." Lara-mama mirrored my previous action and smacked her forehead. She quickly looked around. "Come on. I'm sure I have my celphone in there." Ami stood up and helped her look.

I nodded and smiled. We have a plan.

* * *

**Ryoga POV**

Tsuni looked at me wide-eyed after I finished telling her the whole story.

"S-She t-told you everything?" She asked shakily. Marui, Eiji and I nodded. Then she simply sat there in silence.

"Kit-chan? Kitsune?" Marui poked his girlfriend on the shoulder. Eiji and I looked at her disbelievingly.

This wasn't really the reaction I was expecting.

Tsuni simply shrugged. "Don't worry. I'm not angry. It's just like Ami-chan to snap like that, especially since we haven't been very nice to her." She hung her head and sighed. "I miss her." Marui placed an arm around her and I noticed Eiji turn away for a few moments at the memory of Ami.

"Ryoga. Kitsune. Bunta. Eiji. What are you doing here at this time of night?" Ai-san said as she walked over, a look of worry on her face.

I stood up. A glance at my watch told me it's 8:30. I took a deep breath. It's now or never.

"Ai-san, we have something important we want to ask you." I said.

The old woman looked at me confused and made her way over to one of the chairs.

"It's really private." I added hastily.

She looked at me again before nodding. With a wave of her hand, she gestured for us to follow her. The rest stood up and we followed Ai-san silently, past the customers all the way to the back of the store. There were two doors there, one that led to the kitchen and the other one to a set of stairs leading to the second floor.

"In here." She motioned for us to follow her up. Once we reached the top, she opened the door and waved us in. "Get settled then, children. I'll get some tea."

I bowed to her. "Thank you."

The four of us walked into a spacious room that was furnished with antiques and traditional wooden furnitures. A small living room was set before us, with a low table and mats on the ground, and across the door was a hall that lead to a small kitchen, where we caught a glimpse of a busy Ai-san. To our right was a doorway leading to a bedroom and to our left was a wall filled with nothing but pictures, medals, ribbons and certificates.

As Eiji, Marui and Tsuni settled down on the mats, I walked over to the wall and peered at the pictures. There were dozens and dozens of them, nearly covering up the whole of the wall. I peered at a certain picture just above my head. It was a picture of a young Ai-san, probably about 18, with two women and a man beside her, one of the women looked very identical to her. I scratched my head. That man looked familiar.

I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard Ai-san's slippered feet padding against the floor. I sat down on the mat beside Tsuni, as Marui stood up to help Ai-san carry the heavy tray. Once we're all settled, Ai-san looked at us curiously, particularly at me and Tsuni.

I looked at Tsuni, who gave me an encouraging nod. I placed my cup back on the table, cleared my throat and turned to her.

"Ai-san, we want to talk to you about...about your grandson."

Ai-san looked at us, her hold on her cup slipping a bit, and I can't blame her for looking surprised.

"You know about Hayate?" She asked.

Tsuni nodded. "Yes, Li Hayate-sama, our chairman at LHS."

"How did you-" Ai-san shook her head. "Never mind that. So, what do you need to know?" She gave us a look that seemed to border on suspicion. I was startled by it.

"W-We...ano..." Tsuni faltered a bit, looking at the rest of us for support. "W-We-"

"We think Li-sama is the one behind the kidnapping of Lara-mama, Ami and Rai." I quickly said.

Ai-san gasped, dropping the cup in her hand. Eiji quickly straightened the cup and ran to the kitchen. It didn't take long for him to get back with a rag in hand. He started to wipe up the mess, but kept a wary eye on the gaping Ai.

"Ai-sama...we...we" Marui placed a hand over Ai-san's, snapping her slightly out of her daze. "It was just a guess, but we...ano...we..."

Ai-san shook her head. "No need for explanations, Bunta." She took the rag from Eiji and wiped up the rest of the mess before pouring herself a fresh cup. Her hands trembled slightly as she brought the cup to her lips. Once she finished composing herself, she looked at us.

"I guess you'd better tell me the whole story." She said softly.

* * *

**Lara POV**

I let out a whoop of delight as I managed to find my bag, hidden behind a crate near the door. I pulled it out as Rai and Ami walked towards me. After tugging out my bag, I glanced quickly at the door. It's weird that they aren't back yet. It's been almost 20 minutes since they left. Then again, they do seem confident with their victory.

I fumbled around my bag and let out my breath as my fingers closed around the vague shape of my celphone. I pulled it out.

"Viola!" I smiled at them. Ami looked relieved and allowed her bruised and tired body to sink down on the floor. Rai took the bag from me and started searching through it.

"You call on somebody." Rai said. "I'll see if there's anything we can use here." She kneeled down and started taking out my pencil case, comb, wallet, a small notebook, and a few books, one of which was the book Fuji gave me. I felt a pang when I saw the cover of the book, but I turned away and thought of the best one to call.

A glance at the screen told me that it only had one bar of battery left before it died. I had to think of the best one to call.

After I told Ami my problem, she suggested the first person I thought of as well. "Call your twin." She said.

"No." Rai said, after placing the items back in my bag and looking at us. "Do you remember? He was..." She paused and took a shuddering breath. "Shot."

I nodded, ignoring the second pang in my heart. I racked my brains. "Who to call? Who to call before the battery runs out?" I muttered to myself. Suddenly a plan hit me like lightning. "I know!!!" I quickly searched the contacts and sent a message to someone. The message was just being sent when I felt a sharp pain on the side of my head.

"Lara-mama!!!" I hear Rai and Ami scream as I fell down to the side. I looked up and saw Shizuka standing over me, a fierce look in her eyes. I felt liquid running down my right cheek, but I ignored it as I watched the sharp heel of Shizuka's shoe crush the screen of my phone.

"Lara-mama!!!" I heard Rai and Ami's screams, but it was like my brain was moving in slow motion. I hardly noticed the gun-man and the lanky-dude point a knife and a gun at my friends. All I know was that I felt myself being pulled up by the collar, almost suffocating me.

I looked into Shizuka's eyes and felt fear. The look on her face was so vicious that I half-expected her to hit me, but she merely smiled.

"You have been very naughty." She wagged a finger at my face and laughed maliciously. "Well, since you are of no use to me anyway, I guess it's useless to keep you alive." She let go of my collar and I slumped down on the floor. I placed a hand on the side of my head and winced at the wound. Shizuka pointed at me, while looking at the gunman. "Kill her tomorrow an hour before the deadline."

I felt numb as Shizuka walked past me and out the door, all the while cackling.

* * *

**Tsuni POV**

I settled down as Ai-san started her story, right after hearing what happened with Rai, Ami and Lara-mama.

Ai-san stroked the cup and gathered her thoughts. After a while, she started. "You children might know me as Ai-san, but my real name is Amy, and this place..." She motioned at the room around her. "As well as the ice cream parlor do not really belong to me." She sighed. I looked at her closely, curious at her story.

"I lived in the secluded suburbs of Hartford, Connecticut with my parents." Ai-san said with a nostalgic look in her eyes. "We lived a normal and regular life, that is, until father started spending all our money on drugs and alcohol. Of course, it wasn't long before my mother, Sandra, finally gave up, and took me with her. I was only 13 years old at the time."

She paused and I could see the brief look of pain in her eyes before it disappeared.

"When I turned 16, mother started thinking of ways on how I can enter a college school, since I stopped schooling the day we left father. The only solution she could think of was to go to Japan and ask help from her brother, who she had not seen for many years. Using the very last of our savings and taking a few last-minute jobs, we managed to gather enough money for two plane tickets. So off we went."

"When we arrived, we were homeless, penniless and utterly lost, but someone was fortunately kind enough to help us by letting us stay at her house in exchange that we worked at the store she owned, this ice cream parlor. With the help she gave us, we managed to contact my uncle, Jack and with his help, we settled here in Japan and remained in close contact with that kind woman who helped us the day we arrived here. We became so close that she handed the parlor over to me when she died at the age of 80."

"Ai 80" I vaguely heard Ryoga whisper from beside me. I looked straight at Ai-san, who took a drink and continued the story.

"Anyway, uncle Jack helped us a lot, but he had other priorities, one of which was managing the school he put up, your school, the Lyndon High School."

We all gaped at her.

"So, he's that guy from the picture?" I saw Ryoga stand up and walk over to the wall. He pulled down a picture and showed it to us. Ai-san nodded and took it gently from him. She gazed at it softly.

"Your uncle was the one who put up our school?" I asked her, still surprised. "How come you never told us?"

She shrugged and placed the frame down on the table. "I decided not to. I mean, I am acquainted with a lot of LHS students so I decided it best to keep it a secret."

"Wait Ai-san," Marui spoke up. "So how are you related to Li Hayate-sama?"

"Harley, which is his real American name, is my grandson in a way." Ai-san explained. "His mother is uncle Jack's granddaughter, or my niece, but she died giving birth to him. In short, we're the only ones of the Lyndon family left."

We turned silent.

"So...uh...nya," Eiji looked at all of us. "So, what about...I mean...Ami-chan and the others..." He avoided looking at Ai-san.

"Ai-san," I cut in before Eiji could say anything to offend the old woman. "We told you about the whole Ai 80 thing, and...well...you're the only one that that could possibly apply to. In a way, Hayate-sama can also get caught in it because as the chairman, he might know about the whole inheritance and the money as part of the student's background and all. You're the only one who can tell us where he's keeping-"

Ai-san placed a hand over her eyes and lightly massaged her temple. "I understand why you would think that my grandson did it. I know that his reputation around here isn't that good and his name has indeed been caught up with a lot of scandals in LHS,but the fact remains that he is my grandson and the only family I have left." She pulled her hand away form her eyes and looked at us closely. "Whether he is guilty or not, I have a duty to stick by him."

I gaped at her. She does have a point, but her grandson was responsible for the kidnapping and for Tezuka and Trina being shot. Didn't that mean anything?

I opened my mouth to retort, but Marui tugged on my arm. He looked at Ai-san and bowed silently.

"We thank you for telling us the story, Ai-san, and you're right. You have to protect your own grandson. We understand." Marui tugged on my arm again and I joined him, Ryoga and Eiji. We bowed to her one last time before turning, but not before Ryoga said a few parting words.

"But still," Ryoga said over his shoulder. "The lives of three innocent girls are in your grandson's hands, and you're the only one who can stop him and save them. Please think about it."

I sighed as the four of us walked off. The pieces of the puzzle suddenly came together, but everything now rests in Ai-san's decision. I just hope it's in our favor.

* * *

**Normal POV**

A certain tennis regular turned away from his computer and picked up his phone on his bedside table. Truth be told, he's been pretty worried ever since the others told him about the whole kidnapping, but there was nothing he could do since the police told them to stay away for a while until the whole thing blows over, for fear of anyone else getting caught in the case.

He read the message, then read it again for good measure. His eyes did not deceive him.

He quickly called all the people on his address book and spread the word.

* * *

A/N: There. I'm really sorry guys, but this is the last chapter I'll post until August 11. I might update my other story "Ballads of the Heart" before I take a break and focus on schoolwork, but for this story, it's on temporary hiatus. Thanks for understanding guys. I'll see you all soon.

See you. Please review.

Going to miss you a lot,

Rai

* * *


End file.
